Future 2
by Chalant Lover
Summary: This is the sequel to Future. 8 kids came back from the future, but how are they going to get back to their own time. Their young parents will try to help them, but how exactly. There is going to be some surprises and things that will get your attention. Robin/Zatanna Wally/Artemis Conner/M'gann Kaldure/Raquel
1. Chapter 1 Identification

**I'm glad I'm doing a Future 2 and I'm so happy I have lots of people who are going to read it. And I'm friends with Disclaimer now because I know how to spell his name.**

**So Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice! Only my imagination.**

**Okay this story starts in the next chapter. This chapter is only going to tell you about the kids from the future. I'm going to go from oldest to youngest. So this is just their identification. **

**Also Warning: This story might have spoilers for the first Future so if you haven't read Future then you might have to so this story might make sense.**

* * *

**Identification **

Name: Jayden James West

Age: 12

Parents: Wally West and Artemis Crock

Superhero name: Green Arrow

The reason for choosing his superhero name: "My grandpa gave it to me. He said he reminded me of him so he just gave it to me."

Abilities: Shoot arrows and combat skills

Nickname: Jay and Arrows (Also more to come)

Appearance: Green eyes, short blond hair, and face structure like his dad.

What he looks like in civvies: Normal green shirt and blue jeans. With tennis shoes.

What he looks like in his outfit: The same as Green Arrow's costume.

...

Name: Maria Sindella Grayson

Age: 11

Parents: Richard Grayson and Zatanna Zatarra

Superhero name: Shadow (**Just because her name is Shadow doesn't mean she's bad**)

The reason for choosing her superhero name: "I chose it because the first time I went with my dad I said to the camera, "I'm Nightwing's shadow." Then everyone just started calling me Shadow. Also because there is this new bird called a Shadow Bird and I looked it up and I read that we had a lot in common so I'm glad my superhero name is Shadow because it suits me."

Abilities: Magic and combat skills

Nickname: Mar, Shay (for Shadow), and Sinderilla (Also more to come)

Appearance: Blue eyes, raven wavy hair, and face structure like her mom. (she sort of looks like a minni version of Zatanna)

What she looks like in civvies: Small white skirt and baby blue strap tied shirt that matches her eyes. With flats. Her hair is down.

What she looks like in her outfit: Her costume is a lot like Zatanna's except her vest is colored light blue. She has boots that are stored with explosives,wingdings, and other things. She wears a domino mask and a little bracelet that turns into a holographic computer. Her hair is up into a ponytail, but there are two strands in front of her ear like Zatanna has and they're curly. And a little Nightwing insignia on her right, bottom side for her skirt.

...

Name: Adam Noah 'Ahm

Age: 11

Parents: Kaldure'ahm and Raquel Erven

Superhero name: Aqualad

The reason for choosing her superhero name: "I just like following my dad's footsteps and be like him someday. My father is my idol and being aqualad was just an honor."

Abilities: Atlantian powers and combat skills

Nickname: Ad and Aqua (Also more to come)

Appearance: Grey eyes, black hair, and face structure like his dad.

What he looks like in his civvies: Checkered blue and white plaid shirt and jeans. With tennis shoes.

What he looks like in his outfit: It's a lot like Aqualad's costume, but his color is black and grey.

...

Name: Kenny John Kent

Age: 11

Parents: Conner Kent and Megan Morse

Superhero name: Supermartian

The reason for choosing his superhero name: "Easy, I'm a martian and kryptonian. Everyone calls me that so why not make it my superhero name. It describes me a lot."

Abilities: Kryptonian and Martian powers

Nickname: Ken and Supey (Also more to come)

Appearance: Blue eyes, black hair, and face structure like his dad.

What he looks like in his civvies: Normal red shirt and jeans. With tennis shoes.

What he looks like in his outfit: Jeans and a white shirt with the insignia of Superman on the front and the red X on the back.

...

Name: Rachel Jade-Iris West

Age: 11

Parents: Wally West and Artemis Crock

Superhero name: Impulse

The reason for choosing her superhero name: "My uncle Bart and I were really close. When my dad got the mantle of Flash he quit being Impulse and became Kid Flash. Then he promised me that someday I can have the name Impulse."

Abilities: Super Speed and combat skills

Nickname: Rache, Imp (short for Impulse), speedster (Also more to come)

Appearance: Grey eyes, red hair, and face structure like her mom.

What she looks like in civvies: Denim shorts and yellow shirt with a design on it. With sandals. Her hair is down.

What she looks like in her outfit: The same as the Impulse costume. Her hair is up in pig tails and has her bangs out. Her scrunchy has the insignia of lightning bolts on it.

...

Name: Janey Tula 'Ahm

Age: 6

Parents: Kaldure'ahm and Raquel Erven

Superhero name: Comet

The reason for choosing her superhero name: "Since my mom is Rocket my name just fits in. Although I'm only 6 my parents won't let me do anything dangerous. Although Comet suits me very well."

Abilities: She can fly and use her kinetic energy

Nickname: Jan Jan (Also more to come)

Appearance: Grey eyes, Brown hair, and face structure like her mom.

What she looks like in civvies: Jeans, a simple shirt with a design on it. Her hair is down.

What she looks like in her outfit: Wears the red and colored jumpsuit that her parents gave her. Her hair is down. (**The jumpsuits are also the same jumpsuits that were used in Future in chapter 9**)

...

Name: Elizabeth Marie Kent

Age: 5

Parents: Conner Kent and Megan Morse

Superhero name: doesn't have one yet, she's still young (and if you want leave a comment of what you would like her superhero name would be)

Abilities: Kryptonian and Martian powers

Nickname: El, Lizzie, Eliza, and Beth (Also more to come)

Appearance: Blue eyes, long blond hair, and face structure like her mom.

What she looks like in civvies: A string dress that has flowers on it. With flats and a necklace around her neck. Her hair is down.

What she looks like in her outfit: Wears the red and colored jumpsuit that her parents gave her. Her hair is down. (**The jumpsuits are also the same jumpsuits that were used in Future in chapter 9**)

...

Name: Johnathon Richard Grayson

Age: 5

Parents: Richard Grayson and Zatanna Zatarra

Superhero name: Robin (he isn't officially the Robin, but he still wears a minni version of Robin's costume because he's still too young)

The reason for choosing that name: "My daddy use to be the original boy wonder and he was cool. I'm not the Robin yet but I will be. Bet on it"

Abilities: Combat skills

Nickname: John and Rob (Also more to come)

Appearance: Blue eyes, Raven hair, and face structure like his dad.

What he looks like in civvies: A polo shirt with jeans. With tennis shoes.

What he looks like in his outfit: The Robin costume. And has a little Nightwing insignia on his belt.

*In this story I made all the teens one year older except for Robin who is 2 years older. The new ages of the teens are now Kaldure, Wally, Conner, and M'gann is 17; Artemis and Raquel is 16; Zatanna and Robin is 15. I got their ages up because their ages with the children are close, but don't worry they'll still act the same. I forgot to put this the first time I updated this chapter so this news is also on chapter 4.

Also I imagined Rachel and Maria to be short like Makenzie Foy who plays Renesmee in Twilight. Yeah she's 11 years old, but in my eyes she looks like she's 9. And I know I'm not the only one thinking it.

* * *

**Okay I hope you'll get to understand or get a picture on your head about the characters. And also no bad comment on Maria's superhero name because I thought of it in a hurry and plus I just thought it would be cool that her name is after a bird too. Also I'm mostly going to call her by her nickname which is Shay (for Shadow). And Janey's superhero name is a name I got from another story.**

**Anyways the real story starts in the next chapter. And If you want you can review on this chappie or the next one.**


	2. Chapter 2 Beginning

**Yay here is Future 2 which is a sequel to Future! This chapter might be short, but the next one will be a little bit longer. Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed my little details I put on the last chapter, it will help. Anyways here is my story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice, but I do hate it when I type it or say it.**

* * *

**Future 2 **

"Hey guys guess what!" Maria just came in the room and asked the 7 kids.

No one really was interested, but her little brother was. "What is it Mar?" John asked.

"Okay, I think I figured out how to do a time traveling spell," she said.

"I have a bad feeling in my head." Adam said.

"Me too." Kenny agreed.

Maria just laughed, "Yeah well I need to test it out."

"No, no, no last time we test something out for you we all turned in to gerbils. It still have nightmares." Janey said.

"Oh don't worry Janey we're only time traveling and no one will turn into an animal. And we'll only go back in time 20 seconds from now." Maria insured her.

The oldest stepped up, "I don't know Shay."

Maria took off her domino mask and let out her big blue eyes, even though she's 11 she still uses her old tricks, "Please Jay, I practiced this for a week and a half. Also it took me long time for my mom to let me practice this spell."

Jayden couldn't get out of her beautiful eyes. He sort of had a crush on her. He sighed and said, "Fine, but this wont take long would it?"

"Why you still need help with your math homework." Maria teased.

"No." He said really fast.

"I'm just teasing, Arrow," Shay said as she giggled a little, "so are you guys okay with it."

Everyone just nodded and thought this was no problem. And yet they were all wrong. Then when Maria was about to say the spell Rachel said, "Hey I'm hungry when is this done."

"Wait Rache, your so impulsive." Maria grinned.

"Well that is her name." Little Elizabeth said. Everyone just laughed.

Then Maria closed her eyes and held out both of her hands. Then all of the 8 kids disappeared.

(**The last story they were sent in a vortex, but Maria used a different spell so there's going to be a different problem now. Just read on to find out.**)

* * *

It's been a week since New Years. Everyone was a little whelmed by it all, but it ended well. Wally and Artemis is officially a couple, although they still argue with each other. Robin and Zatanna was together more and they still flirt with each other nonstop. They already know M'gann and Conner was a couple. Kaldure and Raquel was a mystery, even though Rocket kissed him on New Years on the cheek it wasn't all official.

Tonight was movie night. They all gathered the popcorn and sweets on the table. Tonight was also Megan's turn to pick a movie. Everyone was already comfortable in their seats and they were all covered in their blankets. It was just a thing they do. They were all waiting for Megan to come back with her movie until she telepathically gasped in their head and said, "_We have a big problem, you need to come to the briefing area now!_"_  
_

Conner was the first one to response, "M'gann!"

They were all racing to the briefing area. When they were there there they saw Megan with a shock face. They didn't know why, but they got their answer when they saw 8 kids from the distant. They were all wearing some kind of costume.

_"Are they superhero's?"_ Artemis asked telepathically.

_"No I don't think so babe, they look more like fans by how they dress."_ Wally was staring at them. He was looking at all of the kids that were wearing costumes sort of similar to some of their costumes.

_"Do we attack them or something, they did trespass." _Superboy suggested.

Then Aqualad said, "_No, they are just mere kids." _

"_So we just send them home or something?" _Zatanna asked.

_"Wait I'm listening to what their saying." _M'gann gave them a hand signal to stop. They started to listen to the conversation too.

...

"I told you it wouldn't take long." Shay said as she told her friends.

"Okay good now to the kitc... wait why are we at Mount Justice?" Impulse asked.

Everyone started to look around. Then Supermartian said, "Gosh Shay what did you do now."

"I don't know, I maybe I... wait where's Robin?" Everyone looked around. They couldn't find the little bird anywhere.

...

They all heard what they were saying then they all looked at Robin. He just looked back at them like they had no idea what they were talking about. Then when they looked back they saw a miniature 5 year old Robin in front of them. He looked at them, "Who are you?"

Wally was the first one to talk, "Who are you?"

"I'm Robin, now you didn't answer me." The little Robin was getting impatient.

Then the older Robin said, "No, I'm Robin."

...

Out of the corner of Kenny's and Elizabeth's ear they could hear John's voice, but he was talking with someone else. They nudged everyone to go to the place Robin was. They all couldn't believe who was there. Robin was talking to an older Robin? The next thing they new they were staring with each other waiting for someone to get out of shock and make the first move.

Then Rachel said, "Wow deja vu."

* * *

**Yeah sorry it's kind of short, but it's only the beginning it will get better. Don't worry the next chapter will probably be up soon and it will get more interesting. And also did you see how Jayden has a crush on Maria; yeah well it's not like the ship traught it's like the ship for Artemis and Zatanna lol, but in new generation, you know arrows and magic well anyway just saying. And also I was going to make Rachel say deja vu in the next chapter, but I'm just putting it there because I want to. And I promise you the next chapter will probably be intense so watch out. And I hope you can see how the 4 kids have grown up from the last story.**

**Also the next chapter might tell you how long they're staying in the past or how they're going to go back to the future and it's going to be a different than the first Future. **

**I hope you can review for my beginning of Future 2, because the next chapter will make sense more. (I hope. Just kidding)**

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3 Explanation

**Hey I was going to update it yesterday, but I was reading a story in fanfic. Anyways I'm also determined to finish this story before school starts so I might or might not update really really soon, but I don't know yet although school is far away so why am even thinking of it now.**

**Okay thanks for all those people who reviewed! Your the best! **

**And I hope you like this new chapter :) And also do I have to put the Disclaimer on every chapter because I don't feel like doing that and plus I think you already know I don't own anything, but my imagination.**

* * *

**Explanation**

Then Rachel said, "Wow, deja vu."

Jayden just looked at her while he was shaking his head no, "Really out of all the words that's what you're saying."

"Yeah, all I'm saying is that I felt like I've seen it before, but where?" Rachel was scratching her head trying to figure it out.

Then little Robin asked, "Wait does day vu, dayge.." he started pouting, "I can't say it."

Jayden pats his friend's shoulder, "Don't worry buddy it's French."

Robin said, "Oh, then salut." (**salut means hi in French**) Jayden just smiled at him, not even knowing what he said.

Adam ignored the little conversation between them, "Hhhmm, they do look really familiar as if a dream."

All the teenagers just looked at them like they were crazy. At this time Shay was looking at her holographic computer that she popped up from her bracelet, Ellie (**Elizabeth**) was hiding behind her big brother for protection, and the rest were staring daggers at each other trying to figure out what's going on.

As leader Aqualad asked, "How did you get here."

Then Comet (**Janey**) answered while looking at Shay, "That's what we like to know too."

Everyone started to look at Shay. She looked up and had a shock face on.

Then little Robin asked, "What's wrong?"

She started to explain really slowly, "You guys know when I said we would only time travel back in time for 20 seconds well I accidentally traveled us 20 years from the future."

All the kids yelled in unison, "What!"

The teens were shocked too. All their minds were thinking is the word time traveling like it has been in their heads before, well except Raquel's.

Then everyone started talking at the same time.

- "Time traveling! Is that even possible?"

- "Why did I even agree on this in the first place."

- "What's going on?"

- "My parents are going to kill me."

- "I want to go home!"

- "This is getting too loud."

- "How am I going to explain this to Batman."

- "Oh, gosh."

Shay still had a shocked face, but she tried to stay calm on the inside like a good leader would do. Then she started to whistle really loud to get everyone's attention. And it worked, "Be quit I'm trying to think of how to get us back."

"Well can we at least know what your names are?" M'gann tried to cheer the room up a little bit.

Rachel ran in front of her and introduced everyone, "Hi I'm Impulse, that's Green Arrow, Robin, Shay, Aqualad, Comet, Supermartian, and that little girl behind him is Ellie."

Wally was trying to high five her, "Cool your a speedster too!" She just high fived him back not even knowing what he was talking about.

"So your just going all buddy buddy on this baywatch?" Artemis asked.

The little kids froze when she said the last word. They only know one blonde girl who can say that to a red head speedster.

"What did you just say?" Jay asked.

Artemis froze, she didn't know what she had just said that made everyone feel uncomfortable. Then the kids started to huddle close together to have a telepathic conversation.

_Adam had wide eyes on, "They're our parents!"  
_

_"What are we going to do?" Kenny asked. _

Ellie heard that they were their parents so she looked up and stared at Superboy then she looked harder and she can tell that it was her dad, but she thought that he looked different. Either way she just wanted to go embrace her dad and make the problems go away. She levitated off the floor and went toward Superboy and hugged him.

"No Ellie!" Janey said.

The teens stared at the little girl hugging a confused Superboy. Then Kenny and Adam took Ellie away from her grasp.

"What just happened?" Superboy asked.

"Okay things are getting crazy." Raquel finally said.

The little ones looked at each other. Then Robin patted her sister's legs, "Shay can I tell them please please please!"

He was jumping up and down every time he says please. Zatanna was more confused like the day she was introduced to the team, "Tell us what?"

Mini Robin was so excited that he said ,while jumping up and down, "That you're our parents from the future!"

* * *

**Haha typical Robins! I left the story here because I want to ask you guys how you want the teens to react to this. Like in Future I made Wally faint when he found out lol. **

**And also I just found out how to enable my pm messaging thing, so yeah you can chat with me now. (I come to fanfiction a lot now. I think I'm addicted to it) **

**I hope you like this chapter and I will be updating soon when I get all my responses on how all the teens will react. YAY!**

**Review!**


	4. Chapter 4 Do You Remember Us

**Here is the new chapter, but first I have an important thing to say. Also thanks to those people who reviewed in my chapter it really makes me happy.**

**IMPORTANT- I forgot to tell you on chapter 1 that the teens are one year older, well except for Robin I made him 2 years older because the kid's ages are close to their ages. So this is their new ages now Kaldure, Wally, Megan, and Conner is 17; Artemis and Raquel is 16; and Zatanna and Robin is 15. And don't worry they still act the same. (I don't know if Robin joined the teen titans in this universe, but in my stories I don't let him join the teen titans because he's in young justice.) I'm going to put this reminder on the beginning of the chapter for those readers who will read it in the future. I'm putting this now for those who already read the first chapter. **

**Also I imagined Rachel and Maria to be short like Makenzie Foy who plays Renesmee in Twilight. Yeah she's 11 years old, but in my eyes she looks like she's 9. And I know I'm not the only one thinking it. **

**Sorry for the sudden change for those people who has been with me since chapter one. Anyways I hope this won't change your imagination much. **

**Anyways on with the story! And I hope you like it because I made it long.**

* * *

**Do You Remember Us**

All their eyes were wide open. They couldn't get a word out of their mouth. Artemis was the first one to respond, "What! Your saying that your our kids from the future!"

Ellie puts her hands in her ear, "Please no screaming!"

"She's still getting use to her powers." Kenny said.

"Wait why are you guys here in the past?" Raquel asked.

Adam answered, "Shay accidentally sent us back 20 years when we thought it was only going to be 20 seconds."

"Sorry about that. I thought I had it under control. I guess I should have done the easier time traveling spell." Shay said sadly.

Kenny looked at her, "There was an easier one and you chose the hard one."

Jayden started defending her, "Stop it. We can't do anything about it know."

Then Rachel asked, "Hey Shay do you at least know how to get us back?"

Shay sighed and looked down, "I didn't think we would be this far back so I only learned half of the spell."

"Wait are you saying we're stuck here?" Rachel panicked a little. Everyone in the room was about to panic when Shay said, "But I can practice and we'll be back home I promise."

Everyone wasn't so sure, but then Robin started to get a little bit wobbly. He started to remember a flashback about 4 kids eating chicken with his team mates. Zatanna was right behind Robin and catches him before he falls down or something. (**This was for doglover500, sorry I didn't make Robin faint, but I did make Zatanna catch him**)

Zatanna whispered to Robin, "Are you okay?"

Robin answered, "Yeah, but I'm kind of having this sort of feeling like this happened before."

Rachel heard what Robin said so she went close to him and said, "See uncle D thinks this is a deja vu moment too."

Shay went close to him and asked, "Are you okay?"

Robin just answered awkwardly, "Ah yeah."

She smiled back. Then Superboy asked, "So how long are you guys staying?"

"Well it usually takes me a weak and a half, but since I learned half of it, it'll probably take me less than a week." Shay said.

The teens yelled, "A week!"

Then Adam said, "Hhmm, maybe this has happened to us?"

Then Aqualad said to his team, "I can not tell if their telling the truth."

Then Janey went up to his young father and said, "But we are telling the truth."

Everyone yelled in unison, "Yeah."

Wally said, "Then what's your real real name and not superhero names." (**I meant to put real twice**)

Rachel was the first one to identify her self, she took off her goggles and said, "Easy, I'm Rachel West."

Everyone introduced themselves one by one.

Jayden took off his mask, "I'm her brother Jayden West."

Robin interupted, "Oh so this means Artemis and Wally are getting married. Roy and I knew it."

"Really dude." Wally just looked at him.

Robin just shrugged, "Yeah, it was obvious."

"Anyways, I'm Adam 'Ahm."

"I'm Janey 'Ahm." she waved to Kaldure and Raquel. Kaldure and Raquel just blushed at each other.

"Hi I'm Kenny Kent." He was looking at Superboy the whole time.

Shay didn't know it was her turn until Rachel nudged her a little bit, "Oh um, I'm Maria G." She took off her mask revealing her blue eyes.

It was mini Robin's turn. He took off his mask too and said confidently, "And I'm John G."

"G.?" Zatanna asked.

John said, "Yeah it's not really our real last name, but it's the abbreviation for it."

Zatanna just looked back at Robin; he was trying to hide his blush but he failed. Everyone of the youngsters (**haha ****youngsters**) had introduced themselves except for a shy little girl who was next to Kenny.

M'gann thought she needed a little push. So she went up to her and asked, "And what's your name?"

Ellie said in her cute 5 year old voice, "Elizabeth Marie Kent, but everyone else calls me Ellie. My daddy calls me Lizzie and my mommy calls me Eliza sometimes.

M'gann smiled, "Aw you are so adorable."

Ellie giggled. M'gann smiled at her. Then Rachel smelled popcorn in another room, "Hello food." After that she ran to where the smell was. When she entered in the living quarters she saw lots of sweets on the table, "Heaven!"

They all went to where the girl speedster went. Ellie held up both her hands as if asking for M'gann to carry her. M'gann saw her little gester and new what it meant so she picked her up. They all entered the living room and saw Rachel with three gummy worms in her hand. Jayden jumped on the couch and said, "Sweet, movie night!"

The rest of the 7 kids puts their mask on the table and got a hand full of food and then sat on the chair all together. John turned around from the couch and asked, "What movie are we going to watch?"

M'gann went up to the t.v. and answered, "Umm, Toy story 3?"

The little kid's just nodded. Kenny linked up his friends.

_"Are we really going to watch an old movie?" _Kenny complained.

_"I think in our time it's an old movie, but in their time right now it's a new movie." _Adam said.

Maria added, _"Yeah and I'm really sorry for this." _

_"It's okay Mar, but we are going back home right?" _John asked.

_"Of course little bro." _Maria insured him.

Janey yawned and stretched out her hands, _"I'm pretty tired, I'm going to try to sleep." _

Adam handed her one of the blankets that were laying around, _"Here you can use this blanket to cover yourself up." _

Janey thanked him,_ "Thanks Ad." _

Adam was about to sit back down on the couch when Maria asked, _"Hey Adam can you hand me a blanket too for John." _

_"And can you give one for Ellie too." _Kenny asked.

Adam said, _" I think there is enough blankets for all of us." _

He handed them each blankets and then took one for himself. He sat back on the couch and let Janey use his shoulder as a pillow. John wrapped himself in the blanket and snuggled on his big sister's right arm. Kenny puts a pillow on his lap and lets Ellie lay her head on it. Jayden and Rachel conjoined their blankets together and Rachel rested her head on his shoulder. It didn't take long until Janey, John, and Ellie went to sleep.

...

The teenagers were all looking at them. Adam was handing out everyone a blanket. M'gann had linked them up. They all gathered together in the kitchen while still having a close eye on the kids.

"_Okay I already put in the movie." _M'gann said.

_"Do they really have to stay here for a week? Zatanna can't you atleast help them or something?" _Raquel asked.

_"I would like to, but it would probably take me longer to learn a new spell. And plus they can't just leave with a new spell, you come out like how you came." _Zatanna explained.

_"So what are we going to do?"_ Artemis asked.

Kaldure answered, _"All we can do is help them." _

_"Guys I have a feeling that I've seen them before, but just where?" _Wally said.

Then Robin's eyes went wide. He took out his phone and showed a picture of Wally, Artemis, and a a six year old girl on the slide together laughing, _"I think this is her." _

Artemis looked at the picture, _"When did you take that." _

_"I don't know it was just in my phone. Wally and I just found it one day when I also found out that there was fake footage that was changed for 3 days." _Robin said.

Robin puts his phone on the middle of the island in the kitchen. Everyone just stared at it. The little girl looks a lot like Rachel, but when she was small. Then Zatanna took out a piece of paper and looked at the back that signed _Maria_. She put it in the middle of island too.

_"What's that?" _Conner asked.

_"It's a picture of mini mouse that was in my pocket. Look at the name that was signed at the back." _Zatanna pointed at the name.

Robin looked at the couch where the girl name Maria was sitting at. Then M'gann asked, _"Have they been here before?"_

Everyone just shrugged. They really didn't know, although the clues that were in front of them was worth asking. They didn't know how long they were talking, but the movie was in the middle and 3 kids had already fell fast asleep. They went toward the couch and saw the most adorable thing ever; each siblings were huddled together. Jayden, Rachel, Maria, Kenny, and Adam turned their heads around.

Kaldure whispered, "Can we talk to you all."

"Are we in trouble?" Rachel asked who was also whispering.

Wally insured her, "No, no one is in trouble."

Then Jayden said, "Okay."

Jayden and Rachel got up trying not to wake up the 3 youngest ones. Kenny slipped himself out and lay the pillow, that Ellie's head was on, really gently on the couch; then he wiped the strand of hair that was in front of her face. Adam laid her sister down on the couch and made sure she was comfortable. Maria kissed John's four-head and tried to put him down on the couch while trying not to wake him up.

The five kids followed them to the kitchen so they wouldn't wake the 3 who were sleeping. The first thing the 5 saw were the paper and phone that was on the middle of the island. They just stood around there in the kitchen.

Then Robin asked gently, "Have you all been here before when you were young?"

The little ones looked at each other. They didn't remember much of what happened to them when they were 6. M'gann handed them the phone and the paper that was on the island. Suddenly when Rachel and Maria saw the clues they both said, "I remember this!"

They were both hushed by the boys. Maria said, "I remember signing this and coloring it, but I also remember doing one that was a Micky Mouse."

Rachel said, "I remember going to the playground and running and laughing a lot. Then uncle D took a picture of us."

Artemis asked, "Who's uncle D?"

Rachel answered, "Mar's dad."

"Gosh Rache your bad with secret identities." Maria said.

They all looked at Robin. Robin interrupted the silence and said, "Anyway, I do have a Micky Mouse drawing like that one."

Then Kenny snapped his fingers, "Yeah we did come here before. I think we were 6 or 7. My parents keeps telling me it was just a dream."

"Yes, I remember it now. They also said it was just a dream." Adam said.

"Me too." Maria and Rachel said.

"Wait how come I don't remember anything?" Jayden asked.

"Because you didn't come with us," Rachel said, "but remember when I kept on saying I hanged out with our young parents."

"Oh yeah I remember that. I just didn't believe you because you said you were also fighting Vandal Savage."

Rachel laughed a little, "Yeah, I guess it did sound a little but crazy."

Then Maria said, "Now, I get why my mom didn't want me to learn time traveling spells. It took me a long time of begging."

"Why can't we remember any of that stuff happening to us?" Wally asked.

"My mom probably erased your minds," Maria said, "But I can probably get you to remember."

Adam stopped her, "Maria you have practiced this spell right?"

"Of course Ad, I've mastered it," Maria insured him, "they just have to agree with it."

"This wouldn't heart will it?" Raquel asked.

Adam said, "Oh you don't have to do it because you weren't here yet when we were here."

"And this won't hurt that much." Maria added.

The 7 teens were about to reject when Maria said, "Please, don't you want to know all the fun stuff we did." She started to do her signature begging blue eyes.

They couldn't say no to her. It always work as a charm. She held out her right hand and said it slowly, "_Remember_"

7 of the teens groaned a little while they touched their heads. The next thing they all knew was their memories were running through their heads fast.

They all started to remember everything. Then Wally and Artemis both said, "Rachel your back!" Rachel started to ran to them and hugged them.

-"Maria!"

-"Adam!"

-"Kenny!"

They all hugged their young parents. The only ones that were left confused were Raquel and Jayden.

* * *

**Yay! I made them remember! I hope this chapter can make you forgive me for my forgetfulness. And I have already planned the next chapter. I think you might like it. I hope to read your reviews.**

**Anyways thanks for those people who have reviewed :) **

**Review!**


	5. Chapter 5 Some Sleep and Changed

**Hello! It's me again. I love how you guys love my story! Anyways I just had the serous bad case of the writers block. Yeah every author gets that sickness. Although your reviews have helped me to keep going on no matter what. And I just guessed on the title so I don't even know why that's the title, but at least I have a title. Also I promise you the story gets better when you get to the end. I planned the ending since the last chapter, but the beginning was really hard to make that's why I had the writers block. Anyways enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I will never own Young Justice and I know that you know who owns them.**

* * *

**Some Sleep and Changed**

Everyone had missed each other. Well except for those people who had confused faces on. There were lots of hugs and happiness. They didn't know they had woke up little Janey; the reunion was whelming.

"Wow you guys grew up so fast." Zatanna said.

The little kids were giggling. Janey got out of the couch and went to the kitchen. When she entered in she was rubbing her left eye with her left hand, "What's going on?"

"Jan your awake!" Adam said surprisingly.

She answered back a little bit groggy, "Yeah it was too loud."

Robin, Zatanna, Maria, Conner, M'gann, and Kenny were going back to the living room and see if the other two woke up from the blaring noise too.

"Hey Jayden come here." Rachel did a little hand gesture saying to come here.

Jayden went up to them shyly. Then Wally said, "So your Jayden."

Jayden just smiled back. He didn't know what else to say. It was Artemis's turn to speak, "I heard you were the other archer in the family, nice."

Jayden smiled even wider, "And I'm really good at it too."

While they were having that conversation Janey had went to Adam's side. Raquel was still confused. The only thing she new was that these kids were from the future and claims to be theirs and then everyone started hugging each other, "I'm still confused what just happened?"

"Maybe I will explain it to you later." Kaldure suggested.

Then Janey said, "Where's the bathroom, I have to pee."

"I'll take you sweetie." Raquel held her hand and then she guided the little girl to the bathroom.

John and Ellie were still sleeping on the couch when the Kent and Grayson family checked on them. Zatanna whispered as she looked at the mini Robin, "Aww he's so cute."

John started to stir he was still asleep, but he mumbled, "Mommy."

Zatanna and M'gann looked at each other and whispered, "Awwwwww." (**Yeah, I know you want to say awwww too.**) **  
**

Maria was still holding Robin's hand. And Conner's hands were both on Kenny's shoulders. Kaldure came in the living room with Adam. Rachel was on Wally's back as they laughed when they entered the living room. Jayden was talking to Artemis about how he shot with two arrows at the same time for the first time.

It didn't take long for Janey and Raquel to come back from the bathroom. Now all of them were in the living room. Kaldure said, "How are we going to explain this to the league?"

Robin whispers back, because he was close to the couch, "Lets not tell them tonight. Tonight is about a reunion and I'll bet they're just going to wake them up." Then he points at the two who were in the couch.

"Yeah Robin's right or uncle D is right." Wally tries to stop himself from laughing hard by covering his mouth. He puts Rachel down because he knows an angry bird was about to get him.

Instead Robin rolled his eyes because he was still holding Maria's hand.

"Okay." Conner did a pause and then continued, "Are they going to sleep here tonight on the couch or are they going to a room."

M'gann answered, "Well there's only 2 rooms available the last time I checked. Maybe girls can have their own room and boys can have theirs."

Lots of people or heroes just shrugged or said, "Yes."

They handed the little ones blankets that they were going to use for movie night, but didn't. Conner was carrying Ellie and couldn't stop smiling and staring at her. M'gann noticed it too and was really proud that someday he and Conner are going to be together forever.

Zatanna was already picking up John. Then Robin asked, "Do you need any help Zee?"

"No it's good. He doesn't really weigh much." John's head was on Zatanna's shoulder now. He was still wrapped around the blanket.

The rooms that they were taken to was not the same rooms from last time Maria, Rachel, Adam, and Kenny visited. Both the rooms each have two beds.

* * *

_Girl's Room... _

They all thought it was okay for them to sleep in their costumes, but they had to take off their weapons that they have on. Rachel, Kenny, and Ellie were okay, but Jayden had to put his bow and arrow down, Adam and Janey had to put their belts that let them fly, they had to get mini Robin's utility belt off of him, and Maria had to take off her boots that had weapons in it.

Robin looks at Maria's boots, "What's this?" He held out an object.

"Oh that's one of my wingdings." She answered. Then the little kids just start laughing.

Maria rolled her eyes, "Oh real mature. It's just one of my weapons." (**Okay I just had to put it out there. I know I'm not the only one that would laugh at this**)

Ellie was already tucked in the bed that Janey was also sleeping into. Janey had said good night to Kaldure and Adam, but she couldn't find Raquel anywhere. Maria hugged Robin and she would have hugged Zatanna too, but she was still holding a sleepy John. Rachel just said good night to his big brother and blew kisses to her young parents.

Maria and Rachel were sharing the same bed, although they weren't asleep yet. They turned off the lights and the others went to the boys room.

* * *

_Boy's Room... _

Zatanna laid John down on the bed. Adam was sleeping next to the little bird. So that means Kenny and Jayden were sharing a bed. All of the boys were actually sleepy. I guess time traveling can get you tired. Everyone had already said their good nights so they just turned off the lights and headed off.

* * *

The teens were walking in the hallways while they were talking to each other telepathically.

_"Another weird night."_ Wally proclaimed.

_"You do know we have to tell the Justice League about this," _Artemis said_, "I can't wait to see Ollie's face."_

_"Are we going to tell them tonight or tomorrow morning?" _M'gann asked.

_"Let's just do it tomorrow morning. They're probably at patrol at this time." _Robin explained.

Kaldure looked around, _"Have you seen Raquel?"_

Everyone just shook their heads no, except for Zatanna. She said,_ "I think I saw her slip outside to the beach for some fresh air." _

_"Thank you." _He then headed for the exit to the beach.

* * *

_Girl's Room..._

When the door shut Maria and Rachel got up. Janey saw what they were doing so she whispered, "What are you doing?"

Maria puts her index finger to her lips to give this sign to silence her. Then she answered, "I'm going to hack the camera's to see what everyone else is doing."

Rachel added, "Yeah it'll be fun! Well that and I'm not sleepy yet."

"I think I hang out with you too much Rache." Maria said.

"No you hang out with my brother too much. And anyways are you sleepy or not?"

Maria just rolled her eyes and nodded no. She started to pull up her bracelet/ holographic computer. The hacking was easy since it was the same as the batcave. It didn't take long until she got the screen to show all of the 7 teens going their separate ways to their room. Except for Kaldure who went out side. They didn't see M'gann go on camouflage mode and sneak into Conner's room. Although minutes after that, they saw Artemis and Zatanna come out of of their room at the same time and bumped into each other in the hallway.

They both whispered, "What are you doing?"

They both instantly knew the answer. So Artemis said, "Lets not talk about it and just go our separate ways."

Zatanna nodded, "Agreed."

Artemis walked pass Zatanna like nothing happened and went to Wally's room. Zatanna did the same and went to Robin's room. She had to put the password first so she can enter his room. Then she had a smile on her face as she entered his domain.

While back in the room Rachel was curios of what just happened, "I don't get it Mar?"

"I think you don't need to know." She answers back.

"Why?"

"I learned it in class, but.."

Rachel had interrupted her, "Wait you lost me in class. Does it have something to do with science?"

"Sort of, but I don't feel like talking about it. I want to see what uncle Kaldure is doing."

Rachel and Maria looked at Janey. She was still awake. Maria asked, "Do you want to look Jan?"

Janey just nodded her head and went towards them to look at the holographic bracelet that had the video on.

* * *

_Outside in the beach... _

Kaldure was looking around for Raquel, but couldn't find her. Finally he found her sitting next to a boulder. He went behind her, "Hey, everyone is going to sleep already."

Raquel jumped a little bit she thought that no one could find her special hiding place. Kaldure saw her jump, "I am sorry if I disturbed you."

"No it's okay. I just didn't know anyone could find me here."

"Well it was hard to find you."

Raquel sat back down and took another breather, "Since we're all alone. Can you please tell me specifically what just happened out there."

Kaldure sat next to her, "Well it all started the last time Adam, Kenny, Rachel, and Maria was here. They had mind erased our brains, but the little girl, Maria, had given us back our memories."

"Well I know about that part, but what I really don't get is Janey calling me mommy when I was taking her to the bathroom."

"Those kids came from the future. So that would mean..."

"That I'm a mom in the future," Raquel finished his sentence, "And if Janey's brother is Adam and Adam is your son, then that means we're together in the future?"

Kaldure smiled back at her, "Yes."

They were quiet for a minute and only heard the waves. Until Kaldure stood up and held a hand out for her. She looked back at him for a second and took his offer.

"I think everyone is asleep now. I think we should too." Kaldure was still holding her hand as they both entered back in the cave.

* * *

_Girl's room..._

"Awww, it's like a movie." Rachel said.

The three of them had seen what had happened between Janey's parents. And Rachel was right, it did look like a movie. The background was perfect and the tense between them was like a script written that was perfect for them.

Janey yawned and looked at the time that was on the bottom of the holo computer. It was surely past her bedtime. Maria saw what she was looking at and decided it was ready to sleep. She turned off her bracelet and took it off.

"We're going to sleep already?" Rachel questioned.

"Yeah, it's past our bedtime Rache." Maria said.

"I don't think I'm going to sleep well." Rachel pointed out.

One hour later...

Rachel's hand was on Maria's face. She was fast asleep, but she moves a lot on the bed. Maria was also asleep, but she wiped Rachel's hand away from her face for the 5th time.

* * *

_Boy's Room... _

All the boys were asleep until John woke up because his lips were a little dry and wanted water to drink. He realized he was in bed next to Adam. He didn't know exactly where he was so he tried to wake up Adam and ask him he can help him with his little dilemma. Although he was still sleepy and didn't know what he was doing, all he knew was that he just wanted something to drink. He shook Adam a lot until he heard him groan.

John's eyes were sort of closed, but still open at the same time, "Adam.. wake up... I need your help... I need..to go to...the kitchen to get...water."

Adam just groaned back. John kept shaking him until he heard him say, "Okay."

It didn't only wake up Adam, but it also woke up Kenny. Adam was also standing up next to John to go outside. Then he saw Kenny was awake too, "Hey Kenny do you want to help us go to the kitchen to get water." Adam was still sleepy so he said it groggily.

Kenny didn't know what was really happening, but he just said, "Sure." It was better than hearing Jayden snore. His snore wasn't loud, but for Kenny it was.

* * *

They were trudging to the kitchen. Adam went to the refrigerator to grab a bottle of water for John and himself. Kenny didn't really do much, but stand there. When they were both done with drinking their waters they were going to head back to the rooms, but they heard the zeta tubes announce someone.

**Batman 02. Red Tornado 16 **

Next thing they new they were near the zeta tubes. They were still drowsy so the whole thing was a blur. They do remember Batman asking, "What happened." Well it was more of an order than a question. They were just rubbing their eyes. Their instincts were saying to fight him, but they know Batman is one of the good guys and they were really tired. They all just yawned and thought this was all a dream so they try to avoid him. Well Adam and Kenny was avoiding him. Robin was just happy to see his grandpa again.

Bruce thought that his little bird was changed. Although he wasn't the only one. They all looked like they've turned young again. He looked back at them and saw that the miniature version of Conner and Kaldure was going somewhere like they were ignoring him. So he acted fast and said, "Where are you two going."

He can tell they were sleepy and just wanted to go back in bed. He wonders if they know that they've changed. He looked down and saw that Robin had his hand up. He's asking for him to hold him up. Batman usually doesn't do this, but since it's Dick he picks him up. Or is it Dick.

"Red Tornado can you pick those two up. I have a lot to explain to Aquaman and Superman."

"Of course. I don't recall letting the teenagers out for this problem to happen. Maybe Zatanna used one of her spells to change them into this form."

"Well I'll have to take some test in the bat cave. Just remember me next time to not let them ever miss patrol and have a movie night again."

"I agree."

Red Tornado took the two sleepy boys and he headed to the Zeta tube with Batman who had Robin in his shoulders sleeping.

* * *

**Okay did you like the ending? I've also planned the next chapter too. I just hope I don't catch writers block again. Anyways thanks Romantic Person for having a big chat with me and encouraging me to keep going even though I had writers block. I love all my readers and reviewers thank you! You are the best ;) **

**Review! **


	6. Chapter 6 Who Am I

**It's me again! I hope you enjoy this chapter! And lots of people keeps talking about daddy bat's reaction so I made sure you found out his reaction first. *wink wink* Also you might want to look in the detail I put in there. Just saying. And I told this story in a sort of different method tell me what you think. Well enjoy :)**

* * *

**Who Am I**

John woke up on a room that looks really familiar. He looked around more and found out that he was in Wayne manner. His little boy hopes were rising when he thought he was back home and he was also visiting his grandpa and grandma. He sped down stairs and noticed he was still in his Robin's costume; although his mask was off and he didn't have his utility belt, he just thought his mom got them off him when he was sleeping. Well he didn't care about secret identity in his grandparent's house, but he still wonders where his mask went. Anyways when he was going down stairs he kept yelling, "Mom, dad!" while trying to find them.

He found Alfred in the kitchen and asked, "Alfy where's daddy?"

"Oh master Richard I'm glad your awake, I'll go get master Bruce, he's still done stairs. I have breakfast laid down on the table already." Alfred already went to get Bruce when he finished his sentence.

He didn't see John have a confuse face and ask, "Huh?"

He looked back at the table and saw Alfred's pancakes. He just sat down and started scarfing it down. He was really hungry. (**now I'm craving pancakes**)

Bruce and Alfred came back when he was eating half of his 3rd pancake. Bruce sat next to him and tried to eat next to him. He finally asked, "Richard what was the last thing you remember."

"Huh? What are you talking about Gra Pe." John asked while still confused. (**Gra Pe is what John and Maria call their Grandpa**) John was really confused his grandpa never calls him by his middle name before, although his looks have changed as if he was younger.

He repeated his question again, "What was the last thing you remembered."

John thinks back from last night. It was all really a blur to him, "Ummm, I remember sleeping."

Bruce was trying to be gentle because he thought he doesn't know what have happened to him yet, "And what else do you remember?"

John stopped suddenly and looked back at him, "Where's mommy, daddy, and Maria."

"What? Who?"

"Don't you remember who Maria is? She's my sister and where's mommy and daddy?"

"Richard you don't have a sister-"

Bruce was interrupted by John, "But my name isn't Richard and I do have a sister."

"Dick what are you talking about?"

"My name is John Grayson and I want my dad, mom, and sister!" John was getting out of his seat. He always gets impatient easily because he's still a 5 year old boy he can't help it.

"John?" Bruce looked back at Alfred and looked at the little boy again, "who are your parents?"

"Gra Pe you know them. Richard Grayson and Zatanna Zatarra."

Bruce and Alfred both had their eyes wide open and finally yelled, "What!"

* * *

_6 hours ago..._

"You can just lay them down here." Batman and Red Tornado had arrived at Wayne Manner. Red Tornado did as he was told and layed the two boys on the couch. Batman was still holding Robin in his arms.

"I'm going to call Superman and Aquaman." Batman said.

Tornado asked, "Do I check if the girls are okay and also Kid Flash?"

Batman looked back at him, "Of course, tell me if they're still in their right age."

Red Tornado nodded and headed to go out. There was a zeta tube not far away. He knew that there was a zeta tube in the batcave too, but he knew that Batman was going to be busy. He went to the old photo booth and was transported all the way to the cave.

**Recognize Red Tornado 16 **

Red Tornado went straight to the sleeping quarters.

...

Conner heard footsteps coming close to their rooms. He quickly woke up M'gann. He didn't want Red Tornado seeing them together in the same bed. M'gann did a little groan, but Conner covered her mouth. They talked telepathically.

_"Conner what's going on?"_ M'gann asked.

_"Red Tornado is back and I think he's going to do a bedroom check." _

_"Oh my gosh."_ M'gann hurried and turned to camouflage mode and then started phasing threw the walls to go to her room.

When M'gann left Conner went back to lay in his bed and pretend to sleep. He heard the footsteps coming closer and closer, but then the footsteps just passed his door. He got confused.

M'gann on the other hand was already covering herself with the blankets. She heard metal feet stop at her door. She closed her eyes and then the door opened. Red Tornado just stared at her for less than a minute and then closed the door. M'gann huffed in releaf. Then she got off her bed to go back to Conner's room.

...

Robin and Zatanna was still awake. They were kissing and they were really close to each other, until they saw M'gann phase threw their wall. They stopped suddenly when M'gann had whispered to them, "Red Tornado is doing a bed room check."

Then she phased back to a different room. Their eyes were widening. They were in panic mode at this moment. Then they hear Red Tornado's feet coming.

"Zatanna hide in the closet." Robin whispered.

She whispered back, "Why do I have to hide in the closet, you hide in the closet."

"I can't this is my room." They were in a whisper war.

"Well what are we going to do?"

"Shhh." They both silence each other. Red Tornado was close to Robin's room, but he just simply walked on by.

Tornado checked Zatanna's room, but she wasn't in there. So he went back to Robin's room. He thought he heard her voice in there.

The foot steps came back to Robin's room. Zatanna started to panic again so she just started to say a spell, _"Etativel nibor ot eht gniliec" _(**levitate Robin to the ceiling**)

"Woah!" Robin was then levitated to the top of the ceiling. Zatanna mouthed 'sorry' to him and then pretended to sleep as seconds later Red Tornado opened the door. He just stared at her for less than a minute and then closed the door.

Zatanna breathed normal now. Then she heard Robin call her from above, "Umm Zee can I get down now."

_"taolf nwod" _(**float down**) With that spell Robin was floating down next to Zatanna.

When they were next to each other again she said, "I'm sorry I panicked."

Robin smirked, "It's okay, but you owe me."

Zatanna smiled back and kissed him again.

...

Red Tornado was going to Raquel's room next. When he entered in the room he saw her sound asleep and peaceful in her ordinary room that had lots of music things in it. He didn't stay long. Next was going to be Wally's room.

...

He could hear Wally snore a little bit from outside the door. He opened the door and saw Wally and Artemis covered in the blankets while cuddled together closely. The bed was sort of messed up, but they looked like they slept soundly in it.

He looked back at them and said, "Hhhmmm." and then closed the door.

...

He went straight to report back to Batman. He opened up a holographic screen and then Batman's face was on it. The he talked in his android voice, "The others are in their same human form, but when I went to check in Kid Flash's room Artemis was with him in the bed."

Batman just looked back at him, "Thanks Red Tornado. And I'll have a talk to them about that."

They ended their com. The zeta tube in the batcave started to recognize Superman and Aquaman.

* * *

_Present time..._

Kenny woke up all exhausted. He felt like he was sleeping on hard metal all night. He woke up to smelling bacon in the kitchen. He loves bacon, especially his mom's bacon. He doesn't know what her mom puts in everyone of her dishes that just always taste great. He rushes to the kitchen hoping to see his mom, but instead see's his dad in an apron? Or at least he thinks that's his dad.

Clark was wearing a Superman apron. He puts the bacon on his and Kenny's plate then he messes Kenny's already messy hair, "Hey sport good morning."

Kenny sat down on the seat, "Hey dad where's everyone else?"

"Umm I think your friends are at home too."

"Oh okay well where's mom, Ellie, and Carter?" Kenny asked. (**Do you want to know who Carter is?**)

Clark looked at him all confused, "What are you talking about Kon-El?" (**Kon-El is Conner's kryptonian name**)

"Huh?" Kenny paused for a second, "Wait, am I still in the past?"

"Past? What do you mean past?" He asked.

"Me and my friends traveled back in time." Kenny answered.

"Wait, what! But then who are you?"

"Kenny Kent," He replied, "my dad is Conner Kent and my mom is Megan Morse."

Clark just said, "I knew it."

* * *

_6 hours ago... _

"Bruce this better be important. I was in the middle of getting Berry a wedgy." Clark muttered. (**I don't know why Superman was giving him a wedgy I just thought it would be funny!**)

"Yeah Batman I was also busy in Atlantis." Aquaman stated.

"It is important. It's about your wards." Batman said.

"Wait I know this talk. Did Conner get Megan pregnant?" Clark asked.

"What, no." Batman's voice was a little bit surprised of what the boy scout said, "Conner and Kaldure have turned young, again."

"What! Batman what do you mean by young again?" Aquaman asked.

"Something has happened to them and I still don't know how it happened, but it also happened to Robin." Batman explained.

"Wow Dick too. Well why did you call us in?" Clark questioned.

"Well when they wake up, they probably need someone they already know and trust." Bruce said, "and I'm pretty sure home is a good way to start it."

* * *

_Present Time... _

Adam was sleeping on the bed in Atlantis. He was woken up, by a womanly voice. He opened his eyes and saw his queen. He sat up straight and looked around. He can tell he was in Atlantis really easily because he's been to Atlantis many times before. Although he keeps asking in his mind of how he came here. Last thing he remember was sleeping in the cave then John woke him up for some reason and then trudging to some place.

"Good Kaldure'ahm your awake." Mera said.

Adam looked around to see if his dad was around, but he didn't find him.

He looked confused, "My queen are you talking to me?"

She smiled back, "Well of course."

"May I ask of how I got here?"

Mera said, "My husband brought you here I'm so sorry about your change."

"Change?" Now he was more confused.

Then at that moment there was a knock on the door and Aquaman entered the room, "Hey Kaldure some of your friends are here to see you."

"But-" He was interrupted by Tula. She went to hug him. Garth was also in the room, "Hey buddy I thought you had blonde hair."

"Huh uncle Garth?" He said.

"Uncle? Kaldure don't you remember me." Garth asked.

Tula added, "What about me do you remember me?"

"Umm you look familiar." He answered.

Aquaman said, "Kaldure don't you remember. That's Garth and Tula your best friends."

"Hhmm, Tula that's my sister's middle name and I'm not Kaldure."

"What what are you talking about. And you don't have a sister." Aquaman said.

"Yes I do. I come from the future my dad is Kaldure. And my real name is Adam. I think everyone else is still at the cave."

* * *

_At the cave in the morning... _

Kaldure woke up early and stepped out side to the hallway and saw Raquel a few steps away. He caught up to her, "Did you have a nice sleep?"

"Yeah I did, what about you?" She countered his question.

"I also slept well." He looked at the open door and saw Conner and Megan come out of it with sleepy hairs, "Although they look like they didn't." He pointed at the two.

Raquel looked at what he was pointing at and saw the two. She went to talk to them, "Hey guys do you remember there are kids here."

"Well we're not the only ones doing it and Red Tornado woke us up last night from his bedroom check." Conner said.

"Really there was a bed room check I didn't even notice it." Raquel said.

Wally was out of his room at that same moment, "There was a bedroom check!"

"Yeah, I think I forgot to warn you, but I think the only one I warned was Robin and Zatanna." M'gann said.

"Where are they now?" Wally asked.

"I'm pretty sure they're still sleeping." M'gann answered.

Artemis heard the entire conversation, "Batman is going to kill us after this."

Everyone just nodded in agreement. They knocked on the door five times until Robin's door was opened by Zatanna, "We're up." Robin was right behind her.

"Did everyone remember that there are 8 kids in the cave." Aqualad started saying in his leader voice.

They just looked around and tried to not look guilty, but they should be. They just went to the rooms where the children were sleeping and tried not to make any sounds.

They first went to the room where the girls were. When the door opened they saw Ellie siting up right. When Ellie saw the door open she said, "Good morning."

Then she went off the bed. Then they looked to the other bed and saw Rachel's hand was on Maria's face. They tried not to laugh a little bit. Later on they just started waking the girls up. It took some time, but Maria and Rachel finally woke up. Janey was still sleeping though so Kaldure just held her up so she can come to the kitchen with them. They had to go wake up the boys too before they go eat their breakfast.

The doors open and the only one they saw was Jayden. He wasn't snoring anymore like last night, but he was still asleep.

"Where's Kenny?" Ellie asked.

"They're suppose to be here." M'gann asked.

Maria and Rachel went to Jayden. They both asked him at the same time even though he was still asleep, "Jayden where did the others go?"

He laid motionless on the bed. Rachel and Maria smirked, they only know one way to wake him up. They went on the bed and started jumping up and down on it while saying, "Wake up!"

He didn't really wake up until Maria slipped and landed on his gut by accident, "Ow Maria there are better ways to wake me up than hurting me."

"I'm so sorry Jay, I slipped I didn't mean it." Maria apologized.

Jayden started to look around, "Hey where did everyone go?"

"We thought you knew." Artemis said.

"No I was still sleeping." He started to get off the bed.

"Then where did they go?" Robin asked.

M'gann touched her head and her eyes started glowing when her eyes went back to normal and she puts her hand down she said, "They're not in the cave."

* * *

**Okay did you pay attention to the little details. Well I stopped there because at that point writers block caught me again, but don't worry I'll update really soon. And if I don't you can throw things at me (I would prefer chewy chocolate chip cookies, brownies, and maybe some of Alfred's pancakes) **

**Anyways thank you for those people who reviewed, favored, and alerted my story! Or if your just one of those people who read my story and in the future will review :) Anyways I have a signature thing I do at everyone of my chappies here it is 3 2 1...**

**Review!**


	7. Chapter 7 Try to Come Back

**May the throwing of sweets begin! Hahaha just kidding. Well I usually update fast in this story, but I was working on this one shot called Prank Wars. I worked really hard on it and it's my first funny story and if you haven't read it already, try it. Okay here is the next chapter. Also I was going to make this story serous, but I was working on Prank Wars at the same time I was writing the beginning so that's why Barry is choking on a banana. Yeah just keep read on if you don't believe me. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Try to Come Back**

_**Clark's Apartment **_

He went to call Barry and see if he already found out. He had to wait three rings until Barry finally picked up, "Hey Clark ready to apologize from last night."

"What for?" He asked.

"You gave me a wedgy!" He screamed on the phone.

"Well you deserve it and what are you doing right now?"

"No I didn't! And I'm in the kitchen eating a banana why?"

Clark just said, "Okay good, well I just found out Wally and Artemis are getting married and having kids."

He could hear Barry choking on his banana. Then he could hear Iris helping him. On the other line he was laughing like a maniac. Kenny was looking at him all weird while he was munching on his bacon.

...

_**Mount Justice **_

They couldn't believe what M'gann just told them. They all even raced to the briefing room where you can check the motion sensors. Robin hurried and checked every room. Apparently M'gann was right. Robin sighed and went to tell the others. They tried to remember anything if something happened last night, but the only memory's they remember were sleeping.

Everyone was asking asking questions at the same time.

-"Where's my brother?"

-"What happened?"

-"Is everything alright?"

-"Where did they go?"

Everyone was confused and sad because they wanted their siblings back. The rowdy noise woke up Red Tornado; well he wasn't really asleep, but his systems were off until now. He went out of his 'apartment' to see what the ruckus was all about. The first thing he see is Robin, "Oh good Robin your back to normal," Then he looks at Conner and Kaldure, "it looks like everything's back to normal," and then he stopped when he saw the other kids behind them, "I'll just go inform Batman."

Kaldure stopped him before he could go, "Wait Red Tornado what are you talking about?"

Red Tornado said, "Don't you remember, last night you have turned into a child. And I left you with Batman."

Robin was shocked, "You left them with Batman!"

"Although your back now. I'm thinking he had cured you." Red Tornado said.

This time it was M'gann turn to talk, "Red Tornado those weren't them. They were kids from the future that looks a lot like them. Where are they now?"

"Last I remember I left them with Batman, but he was calling Superman and Aquaman about this dilemma too."

They were going to talk about getting them back from Batman or something, but they got distracted when the zeta tubes announced someone.

**Recognize Green Arrow **

Ollie came panting in the room, "Okay Barry is coming here later. You kids can't get married yet."

The teens just yelled in unison, "What!"

"Clark told Barry who told me that Artemis and Wally are getting married and having kids." The archer was still panting.

**Recognize Flash **

Wally was face palming when Barry came in the room. "Am I too late?" Flash asked.

The little kids from the future looked at each other and started laughing like crazy. That's really when Green Arrow and Flash noticed them.

...

_**Wayne Manner **_

John whispered something on Bruce's ear. Then Bruce yelled, "Selina Kyle!" (**If you want to know why he screamed Selina Kyle's name then you should go back to chapter 6 and read the first paragraphs of the beginning of the chapter**)

...

_**Atlantis **_

Aquaman, Mera, Tula, Garth, and Adam went to the kitchen while still asking him all these questions.

"How did you get here?" Aquaman questioned.

Adam replied, "One of my friend is a magician and she accidentally sent us here."

Then Garth asked, "So if Kaldure is your dad who's your mom?" Garth stared at Tula as if wondering if she's the mom. Tula saw Garth looking at her and also wondered if she was the mom too.

Adam just answered, "Her Superhero name is Rocket."

Everyone just looked at each other. They didn't really know who Rocket was, but they thought they've heard her name before.

"Well Adam you can eat as much as you want here." Mera introduced him the kitchen.

He sat up straight on the chair like he was in some fancy restaurant. Well he is Kaldure's kid of course he must know table manners. Then Aquaman put a hand on his shoulder and said, "When we're done with breakfast we are going to the cave, okay?"

"Of course my king." And he even had that same voice that replicated his father.

...

_**Mount Justice**_

Green Arrow and Flash were a little bit calmed down that they at least found out that they weren't getting married and having kids right now. Although their calmness didn't didn't stay long, because now they have a different problem.

Rachel and Jayden came up to the two, "Hi I'm Rachel and this is my brother Jayden."

Jayden waved his hands and said, "Sup."

Rachel asked, "Do you remember us?"

"Uh I don't think so. In this timeline I'm pretty sure we haven't met." Flash said.

Rachel had a grin on, "Are you sure about that."

"Huh?"

"Never mine." Rachel just ended the conversation.

Then Jayden noticed something. He looked at his superhero costume and said, "Hey look two Green Arrows in one room!" Then he looked at his sister, "And you said it couldn't be done."

Rachel rolled her eyes, "I was bluffing at that time."

"Yeah right!"

Jayden and Rachel were about to do their daily arguments when the Zeta Tubes announced Superman's arrival with a guest. When Kenny's pixels all formed his body all the little kids hugged and tackled him.

There were screams and yells of Kenny's name. Kenny was surprised. He's only been gone for one night. The one who mostly hugged him was his little sister, which was really a sweet little moment. Ellie's blonde hair swayed when she levitated off the floor and gave her big brother the biggest bear hug.

Kenny smiled, "I missed you too El."

Elizabeth smiled back, "I know."

Superman didn't really guess that there would be a lot of them. Although that wasn't his concern. Green Arrow and Flash had stern faces on like their saying 'Your Going to Regret Living' and they were set on Superman. He just went to the teens and try to stay far away from them and also he wanted to know some explanation.

"Hey I brought Kenny over here as soon as I found about him being from the future."

Conner stood right next to him, "Thanks dad, now do you know where the others are?"

Superman said, "The little Robin is with Batman and the mini Aqualad is with Aquaman."

"Okay I'll go get John." Robin proclaimed.

"And I'll go to Atlantis to get Adam." Aqualad said.

...

_**Atlantis **_

They were almost done with their breakfast. Garth and Tula were still there because Queen Mera had invited them so they were more than welcome to stay. When Adam and Aquaman was done eating, Queen Mera had to check on her son and wished Adam the best of luck. That only left the 4 of them. They guided the little boy to the zeta tube. Adam said one last good bye to them before entering the tube with Aquaman.

...

_**Mount Justice ** _

Kalfure was heading his way to the zeta tubes when Janey stopped. She started pleading, "Can I please please please come with you."

She tried to look cute which is a thing Kaldure always has a weakness on. The team mostly gets out their cute facter when their with him just to get what they wanted.

Kaldure was hesitating. Janey saw it so she pulled down her collar and showed her gills, "See I can make it in Atlantis. And I really want to see my big brother again." She started to pout when she said the last sentence.

Kaldure sighed and said, "Alright."

Maria heard that Janey was going with her dad so she thought to herself, 'Hey, why not tag along with my own dad too.'

She went up to Robin and said, "Hi."

Robin knew instantly what she was trying to do, "You want to come with me don't you."

Maria just smiled back, "C'mon you know you want to take me. And I'll make sure to call grandpa, Gra Pe. That's like our little nickname for him," she started to laugh, "And I'm still good at those puppy dog eyes too."

Robin thought about it; it would be cool to see Bruce's reaction when Maria calls him that or unless John already did. He stopped hammering and said, "Sure, but only if you call Bruce Gra Pe." He winked at her and started to laugh.

She said, "Yes!" in victory.

Kaldure and Janey already went through the zeta tube and is probably almost at Atlantis at this moment. Robin and Maria went through it right after they left right before saying that they'll be back soon.

It was only less than a minute until the zeta tube announced someone. It was actually Aquaman and Adam. They did the exact thing when Kenny came back home and gave him a big tackle followed with big hugs. Even though it was just one night all of the friends really bonded together, so just the thought of leaving each other and not knowing where they are is just horror.

Adam asked, "Where's Jan?"

Jayden answered, "She went with your "dad" to get you from Atlantis and she just left like a minute ago." He made sure he had emphasis on dad because they weren't their real parents yet, but they will be.

Adam just said, "Oh."

...

_**Wayne Manner** _

Robin didn't care about his secret identity to Maria because it was total obviousness that she knew everything about the Batfamily and even more; I mean she is one. They entered the batcave and went straight upstairs where they finally found Alfred, who was washing the dishes, and Bruce sitting next to John while talking to him.

"Mar!" John got out of his seat to hug his big sister.

"John!" Maria went to hug him too and also gave him a kiss on the cheek.

John wiped the kiss that was just put on his cheek and said, "Eeeewww."

Maria rolled her eyes, "I'm your sister."

John just ignored the little, but true remark. Robin grabbed a pancake from the table.

Alfred looked at him, "Mater Richard I recommend you use a plate."

Then Alfred gave him two plates. One for him and Maria. Robin knew he had a lot of explaining to do. He gave Maria the plate and winked at her.

Maria knew what that meant. She went to Bruce and hugged him and said, "Hey Gra Pe!" And then let go of him to sit on a chair so she can eat breakfast. Robin just cackled at the scene.

"How did this happen?" Bruce asked as he sat done back on his chair while still looking at Maria and John.

Robin, but he took off his glasses which is now Dick Grayson, said, "Well when two people love each other they..."

He was interrupted by his mentor, "No, not that Dick. I mean how they got here."

Maria and John started laughing. Their laugh must be contagious because they thought they heard Alfred chuckle a little. Everything was explained from the beginning as in from the first time they were here until now. Well except for what happened last night.

"So this is just a problem that's going to solve itself, but we just have to wait."

Dick nodded, "Yup, and we're just keeping them in the cave so they wouldn't get recognized in the outside world."

He just agreed, "Okay."

Dick looked at his watch and puts his glasses back on, "Come on guys it's time to go."

Maria took one more bite of her pancake and said, "Okay. Thanks and bye."

Maria and John waved them good bye and they went with Robin down stairs to the zeta tube.

When they left Alfred said, "Master Richard is growing up too fast."

Bruce just said, "Yeah."

...

_**Atlantis **_

Just as Aquaman and Adam left; the zeta tube went on again and announced Aqualad and a guest. Janey was on Aqualad's side, they noticed that Garth and Tula were in front of them.

"Hi my friends!" Kaldure hugged his best friends.

Garth looked at the little shy girl beside him, "Is this your daughter?"

"So that means you have met Adam too."

Garth and Tula nodded. Then Tula keeled down to Janey's height, "Hi sweety."

Janey just waved hi. Then Kaldure asked, "I am here to get Adam. Do you know where he might be?"

"Sorry Kal he just left a minute ago with King Orin to the cave." Garth answered.

"Oh okay well thank you anyways. We will be heading back now." Kaldure said.

Tula said, "Well you can visit back as much as you can Kaldure, we don't really see you that much anymore."

Kaldure smiled back, "Yeah, I guess I have been spending a lot of my time in the surface land."

"Yeah visit more buddy and also maybe next time we could meet Rocket." Garth patted him on the back.

Kaldure chuckled, "Okay."

Tula gave him a good bye hug and said, "Your so nice Kaldure, Adam told me you used my name for her middle name."

"I did?" He was a little bit confused, but he was okay with it because Tula was one of his bestest friend and he thought that maybe Raquel and her are good friends too in the future.**  
**

...

_**Mount Justice **_

Some of the kids and the mentors were eating the food. Well mostly Barry, Wally, and Rachel. Kaldure and Janey came back really fast. Kaldure had thanked his King for bringing Adam back. Aquaman said it was no problem. Green Arrow had already left though. Superman was a little relieved, so he went to talk to Conner.

"Hey Con."

"Hey dad, so how was Kenny?" Conner asked.

"Oddly enough he slept just like you," Clark smiled at him, "Now are you sure you and M'gann only have two kids."

"In the future yeah."

"Then who's Carter?"

"Carter? We don't know a Carter." Conner had a confused face on.

"Well apparently they know a Carter because when Kenny woke up he asked where his parents were and then Ellie, I'm guessing is her, and Carter." He pointed at Ellie when he mentioned her name.

"I don't know I'll ask them later, thanks."

"No problem. I have to go now I have work and good luck." He patted his shoulder and went to the zeta tube.

It wasn't long until Robin came back with John and Maria. Now all the friends were back together at last.

* * *

**Yeah siblings/friends love. Now do you know a little bit who Carter is? Okay, well I'm still thinking about the next chapter and I'm going to make it funny. Also can you guess now why Bruce yelled, "Selina Kyle!" Anyways I have more excitement to come!**** And I have a poll up on my profile, it's asking who is your favorite kid here in Future 2. ** Also I'm going to try to get Roy in the next chapter or the chapter after that. 

**Review!**


	8. Chapter 8 The Wet Fight

**Hey! Hey! Hey! Now I was lucky to get Roy in this chapter! The idea just flowed in me like a river! And I really want to thank all of you have reviewed, favored, and alerted me. Anyways since you read the my last chapter as a lovable sibling thing well not all siblings are like that so your going to see them sort of argue. And I hope you'll enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer****: Well I don't have any pun to say about the disclaimer, so I'm just going to say that I don't own Young Justice. Although it's sadly true.**

* * *

**The Wet Fight**

All the ducks were back in order and everyone was done eating breakfast. The downside to this is not knowing what to do next. Apparently the kids got bored easily since the rest of the justice league that came had to go back to work or something. And know their playing video games. Well John and Jayden are playing video games and the rest were just watching.

"Jump, jump!" Rachel kept on poking Jayden's shoulder so he would do what she had commanded him to do in the video game.

Jayden was annoyed by this, "Stop it Rache! Gosh this thing isn't even working right! John did you hack the game so you could win easily!"

The future Robin had a smug on his face, "Maybe, or your just really bad at this game."

"Your cheating!" Jayden wasn't even looking at the little boy wonder. His eyes were still glued to the big t.v.

"No I'm not!" John retorted back.

Rachel was laughing behind the couch where the boys were vigorously playing their game, "Wow Jay your being schooled by a 5 year old."

John was smirking, "Just stay whelmed Jay."

Robin was also watching them and heard John say one of his words so he went to him and tried to high fived him, "Nice words."

John, who was still also glued to the t.v., high fived him back and said, "Thanks!"

Minutes went by and John finally won. He danced in victory in front of Jayden's face. Rachel and Maria who were actually the only ones paying attention to the fight were laughing.

"It's not funny. The game is harder than it looks!" Jay tried to stop the humiliation.

"Oh please it's just a video game it's not the Olympics." Rachel said teasingly.

"Oh yeah, then why don't you try it and I'll laugh at you when you lose." Jayden retorted back at her sister.

"Why would I even try to play that game. And I hate to break it to you, but the whole Mario thing sounds old fashioned and sort of stupid. Yeah that's right I said it." Rachel had her arms crossed. (**I don't hate Mario! Mario is awesome! I just put it there for my story! And I think Rachel is just teasing Jayden that Mario is stupid, but he really isn't stupid. Sorry for those Mario fans**)

"What! No it's not stupid, it's a cool old game!" Jayden started to yell at her.

"Ha ha you just admitted that it was old." Rachel was of course teasing him.

"Gosh you're stupid!" (**okay at this point this is how me and my brother fight**)

"You're stupid!"

"You're stupid!

"No you're stupid!"

"Na-ah you're stupid!"

On the side Ellie and Kenny huffed; they knew their archer and speedster friends were going to fight any minute now. Ellie was bored easily so she suggested, "Hey Ken can we play Prince and Princess!"

Janey heard Ellie say the words play, prince, and princess so she went to her happily, "Oh yes I want to play that too!"

Adam and Kenny looked at each other with horror. They've played Prince and Princess before and it was the worse 20 minutes of their lives. Well they didn't really know if it was 20 minutes maybe it could have been more, but the only reasons they did it was because their moms made them so they had no choice, but to endure it all.

The two girls clasped their hands together and started their begging on, "Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please!"

Kenny and Adam tried to look away while saying, "No!" to every please they say.

While they were doing that Rachel got Jayden's bow and laughed, "I got your bow!"

"Hey give it back!" Jay tried to grab it, but since Rachel had super speed she moved fast and tried for him not to grab it. She started to stick her tongue out. Jayden was even more furious so he looked down at the table and saw her goggle that Rachel had put last night when they revealed their identities. He got it off the table and stuck his tongue out too. He knew it was sort of immature, but he's a West so he started saying, "Well I have your goggle!"

"Hey give it back that's my last pair!" Rachel tried to grab it, but failed miserably.

"I know! I'll give it back to you if you give me back my bow and say that Mario rules."

"What! Why would I say that! Anyways mom and dad would kill me when they found out I broke my last pair! They already took my phone for the last 2"

"I thought it was also because you texted too much?"

"Well yeah, but I still lost my phone. Now give it back!" Rachel was jumping up and down when Jay had his hands stretched up so she couldn't get it from the top.

Maria and John just looked at the entire scene in front of them. Sure it was a normal thing, but they usually see this at gatherings or just when they all get together, but it usually dies down in like 5 or 10 minutes.

John said, "I bet Jay is going to win and Jan and El are going to make them play the game."

Maria just looked back at his little brother, "Yeah it's that obvious. You know we should stop this."

John had a big smirk on his face that grew bigger and bigger. He started to whisper in her ear. Maria chuckled a little bit from the suggestion, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

He just answered back, "Yup!"

They did their ninja skills and went back to the kitchen. They found a basket and dragged it along with them. When they reached the kitchen Maria started to say a spell, "_llif sith teksab htiw retaw snoollab"_ (**It means, "fill this basket with water balloons"**)

Suddenly the balloons full of liquid started to pop up until the whole basket was filled of them. The Grayson kids carried it back to the living room and they wanted to see if the teens, who were out of the room doing something, were near the living room. They were lucky enough to find out they weren't there and that everyone was still fighting.

John grabbed one balloon and Maria grabbed another. They counted backwards; 3...2...1

Splat! Splat!

The first two victims were Rachel and Jayden. Well they where the first ones to start a fight so I guess it was fair enough for them to get hit by water balloons first. The two set their eyes on the 4 that were once fighting about playing princess and prince and all that stuff, but now the all they cared about was the two kids that were about to throw water balloons at them. They aimed and fired. They blinked once and the only thing they could hear were screams. They were mostly from the little girls.

Rachel was a little bit socked so she puts down Jayden's arrow and went to the basket that was full water balloons she got one and yelled, "Water balloon fight!" (**This is for you Andy- ninja girl and thanks for giving me the idea**)

She throws them straight at Maria and John and got another one to throw it at Jayden. Yeah it was sure a water balloon fight. They all grabbed some from the basket and threw it to each other. There were laughter and balloons being splashed at everyone's faces.

Rachel splashed the water balloon right on Kenny's head. Jayden got Maria and playfully used her as a shield, although they were just giggling as the balloons hit them. Ellie used her telekinesis to corner his boy wonder in the corner so he would be soaked from head to toe. It got more crazy when Adam used his water contraption to move the water that was impelled upon him to throw it back to his friends. Janey was happy and laughing while just throwing the water balloons at everyone.

...

Now you might be wondering where the teens were, well they were looking for something to have fun for the kids to play with. Well except for Wally and Robin, they were calling their best friend, Roy.

Wally and Robin yelled on the phone, "Hey Roy!"

On the other line there was a cranky Roy who might or might not have just woke up, _"What do you guys want." _

"Well good morning to you too cranky pants." Wally said

_"Your disturbing me West."_ Roy said on the phone.

"Disturbing you with what? Are you finding you know who? You know you have to take a break from that, dude." Robin said.

_"No, I'm not finding him at this moment. I'm with Jade."_

Wally was the first one to react, "Eeewwww! That's my girlfriend's sister."

_"No not like that, geez!"_ Roy had annoyed voice.

Robin was laughing in the background, "You know there's kids from the future here. Maybe they could help you or something."

_"With what?"_ Roy asked.

"Probably anything, but you just have to make sure not to ruin the time stream." Robin continued, "And I wonder if in the future your like a daddy or something."

This time both Wally and Robin were laughing out loud. Roy just rolled his eyes and turned off the call. Their laugh was suddenly over shadowed by other laughs and another noise that they can't be describe. The others herd it too and dropped what they were doing to find out what has just happened. They thought it wouldn't be that bad since they only left them less than 10 minutes ago, but they were sure wrong.

When they entered the room there were balloons flying every where and it looks like everyone was a part of this because they were all holding a water balloon on both of their hands. The kids stopped when they saw their young parents with mouths open in shock.

There were complete silence when everyone just looked around and saw the entire room was wet. M'gann asked while still in shock, "What happened in here?"

When she was done with her sentence they just started to talk at the same time.

- "Rachel had my arrow and she was so annoying."

- "These two got out the water balloons and started throwing it on us."

- "Everyone was fighting at the same time we had to stop it."

- "This wouldn't have happened if you guys had just played with us."

- "Na-ah!"

- "Yeah-ha!"

- "I hate this!"

All the teens yelled, "Stop it!"

Everything got silent. Kaldure sighed, "Just please tell us what happened."

"Well me and John were just playing a game and Rachel thought it was a good a idea to tease me." Jayden explained.

"No I just said my opinion." Rachel sneered at him.

Jayden scuffed, "Yeah right."

There was one silent pause and then Ellie said, "Kenny and Adam wouldn't play Prince and Princess with me and Janey."

"That's for girls!" Kenny whined.

"No, you can be the prince." Janey said.

"We don't like that game." Adam stated.

Ellie and Janey both said at the same time, "But we want to play it."

"See this is the reason we had to stop this arguing. It's really annoying!" Maria said.

"Yeah, that's why I came up with the water balloons, " John was pointing at himself with his thumb.

Robin asked while one of his eyebrow was up, "You started the water balloon fight?"

"No it was more Rachel." He started to look at Rachel.

"What!" Rachel had her hands crossed again, "Why did I start it?"

"You said water balloon fight."

"Well, well. Ummmm," Rachel started stuttering, "Umm I blame Lian."

Maria looked at her, "Lian's not even here. You blame her for everything."

"Oh right." Rachel started to chuckle, "Well I didn't mean to do it."

Before anyone else could say anything the zeta tube started to activate and recognized someone.

**Recognize Red Arrow **

From all the silence they could hear Roy from the other room, "Hello?"

All the kids knew who's voice that was. They all sped to where the zeta tubes were and and saw him. They all tackled him while yelling, "Uncle Roy!"

Apparently when they tackled him the balloons that they were still holding popped and the water all went to Roy's outfit. Now he's all covered in water and children.

Roy looked at what just happened, "What the heck!"

* * *

**Woohhooo! I got Roy in this chapter! Also I really want to thank these people who have reviewed in my story. Also to those people who will read my story in the future; well thank you :)**

**PowerToThePeople23**

**Romantic Person**

**Andy-ninja girl (I hope you don't change your name again)**

**Irenerb **

**Jazbez**

**Tigrun**

**doglover500**

**j6162**

**Donnie360**

**BlueDinosaurs **

**TubaChick101**

**Ryujin65**

**Hockygirl28**

**Also thanks to all those people who are anons!**

**And one more thing I just really noticed is that on episode 19 'Misplaced' well when Superboy entered that gym with 3 kids that he was holding or more like playing around him. Well do you see how the boy in his left arm that he was holding had black hair maybe he could be Kenny. And the girl that was on Superboy's shoulder who had blonde hair might be Ellie. And what if the boy in his right arm could maybe be Carter. Yeah I just figured that out. I have such a big imagination, but it looks like it matches. Fun words from me :)**

**Review!**


	9. Chapter 9 Surprise

** Heyo! I'm pretty sure this chapter will get you, hence the title. And I made this chapter long for you guys. I'm also currently writing a story or two because I'm making my summer last and I'm pretty sure when school starts I won't get to update that often than I usually do. Anyways enjoy!**

* * *

**Surprise**

The teens couldn't believe what they were seeing. Those two combinations shouldn't mix well with Roy. All of the young parents were getting the kids off of Roy except for the two best friends that were still at the living room staring at the pile of water balloons that were still on the basket. Their heads were screaming, "Get them! Get them! Get them!"

Wally and Robin looked at each other and both said, "YOLO!" (**It means, 'You Only Live Once'. Yeah lots of us teenagers say that**)

The next thing they know it they were carrying lots of water balloons in their hand and just threw it everywhere to everyone. There were big smiles on the children's faces. Finally they could finish their water balloon fight. And the whole thing was crazy.

Maria summons some more water balloons. At first the rest of them were hesitant, but when their faces were hit with spherical and colorful balloons full of liquid they were ready to attack their opponents so they could get back at them.

The all out war had balloons floating everywhere. M'gann, Kenny, and Ellie all used their telekineses to saok Conner and maybe even drown him a little bit from the water. Well at the end all you really get is a wet kryptonian coming back at you at full speed chucking water balloons. Laughes were scoured every where. Robin and Wally went behind Roy and got out the biggest balloon and threw right behind his back. From behind it looks like Roy was angry; it wasn't until he turned around that the two boys saw he was holding two balloons in his hand. He splashes them right on their heads. Robin and Wally went to get more water balloons, but they got attack by their soon to be wife and children. Everyone laughed, threw balloons, and mostly didn't even care they were soaking wet.

The fight died down about 30 minutes later. Roy got angry again since the water got every part of him wet, "Gosh, now I have to change."

"I think you still have some of your extra clothes in your room." Robin said as he twisted his jacket to get the water out.

"Yeah, thanks." Roy went straight to his room that was in the cave.

M'gann hit her head with her right hand, "Hello Megan. Do you guys have extra clothes?" She asked the question to the kids.

"Ahm, we're wearing it right now, but it's over our costumes." Ellie said.

"Okay because we thought we were going to buy you guys clothes right now." Artemis said.

"Let us just get cleaned up." Kaldure said.

"Okay, I'll be right back. I'm going back to the living room to do a spell to clean it up." Zatanna said. Everyone else just nodded and they went to their seperate ways to change.

...

The kids had just put their costumes to dry off. And it was a good thing their civvies didn't get drenched by the water. The boys were the one that got done easily and were on full civvies. The girls took longer because they had to blow dry their hair and then put some perfume and etc. They hanged their clothes where the boys hanged their clothes. And they just found out that their civvies weren't fit for the weather outside since it was winter at that moment, but when they were in the future it was spring. They thought it would be better if they stay in the cave, but their youthful minds kept on screaming,_ "I want to play in the snow!"_

The girls were either wearing a skirt or a dress or a short sleeve shirt and the boys were just wearing blue jeans, tenise shoes, and a shirt. A normal thing to wear when it's spring, but not winter. They entered back in the living room and saw that the others were wearing long sleeves, well except M'gann because she likes the cold.

Raquel asked, "Aren't you going to get cold wearing those?"

"We didn't know it was winter here. Last time we checked it was spring." Adam explained.

"Well we have hot coco for you guys." Wally said as he sipped on his cup of hot coco.

They all got a hot coco each. Ellie sat next to Superboy who was also drinking his coco. And everyone else took a seat around them. Zatanna kept on looking at John who was sitting next to Maria. She just wanted to hug and squeeze the little boy so much because he looks so adorable. Kenny and Ellie just started to laugh out of no where. Everyone looks at them.

"What's so funny?" Jay asked.

"Okay we didn't mean to go in your head or anything, but John your mom kept on yelling that your so adorable."

"Yeah I heard it too." Ellie said as she took another sip of her coco.

"What! I'm not adorable, I'm handsome!" John proclaimed.

The rest of the little kids giggled. John huffed, "Well I am."

The laughter got louder when they saw Roy come in the room wearing a sweater that had ruddulf the red nose rain deer as the design and the nose is actually glowing. Roy rolled his eyes and went to the counter to get his hot coco.

Rachel asked, "So what do we do now?"

"I'll just probably try to practice that spell." Maria said.

Rachel saw how relaxed Kenny was so she asked, "Why are you so relaxed?"

"Easy, we don't have school." Kenny said.

"Right." All of the kids started high fiving each other.

"I guess school is still as horrible in the future than it is in the past." Wally said.

"Yup." All of them said.

They were done with their drinks so they all went their seperate ways. Zatanna and Maria were practicing magic while Robin and John were just watching them and talking about somethings. Artemis and Jayden thought it would be cool to go practice shooting some arrows. Wally and Rachel were going to do a contest on who can run faster on the treadmill or in other words, who can break the treadmill first. Kaldure, Raquel, Adam, and Janey were staying in the living room talking about interesting things about themselves so they could know each other more. And apparently since the Kent family was the only ones not doing anything they had to get jackets, winter clothes, and stuff to wear for them that would at least last for a week. Also Roy was going back to his apartment to change his sweater because he remembered the sweater sings when you touch it's nose. So when Artemis bumped into him a while ago, his sweater just started to sing 'Rudolf the Red Nose Raindeer'. And of course as a reaction everyone in th room laughed; well except for him.

...

"Wow Batman singing!" Robin had a whole conversation with John about hilariouse stuff that had happened in the future.

"Yeah. Mom took a video of it and you hid it in some place so he wouldn't get it." John said.

"As Batman, like still wearing the cowl and all the costume?"

"Ahm, we watch that video a lot."

Robin was cracking up a lot. He has a video of Bruce singing to kareoke, but he's never seen Batman sing before, "That is so astrouse."

The girls were talking about something else. "So you've done this part right. Okay have you tried doing it this way."

Maria thought about it, "Yeah I guess that would be easier."

They were mostly talking about magic stuff until Zatanna thought it was time for some girl talk that she really love to do because she atleast need something normal because from where she's standing nothing about it is what a normal teenager would do.

"So Mar, do you have a crush?" Zatanna asked.

Maria froze for a second. She never thought in her entire life that she would talk to her young mom about boys and sure she talks to her real mom that's in the future about boys before, but she thought it was sort of diferent. She just started talking anyways, "Well it's sort of dificult to say."

Zatanna had a smile on her face, "Try me."

"I sort of like this guy, but I flirt with him nonstop. Although there's this other guy who is the son of daddy's rival company and ever since lots of camera's has seen us together because I've been in my dad's meetings before and he's been there and they keep on saying that we make such a cute couple, but he's such a snob, but sometimes we have these moments. On the other hand that other boy I flirt nonstop is so nice and sweet, but he just doesn't have the courage to say what he feels. Plus it is sometimes weird because I sometimes call him as a brother, but it's all so confusing." Maria started to whine about it.

"Wow that is dificult, but somehow on some of it I got lost so I'll just put it in a small summary that I did understand. Okay the first guy you said is nice, sweet, and you flirt nonstop with him, but he's like a brother to you. And the second guy is a snob, but you have moments sometimes. And I heard the words meeting and daddy a lot." Zatanna was still trying to figure things out.

"Yup. I really like the first guy, but I really want to know what he really feels about me. And the second guy is okay, but I'm mostly seeing him because the fued between the two enetrprises need to stop and he can easily get a girl."

"Really, why can't you just choose a guy and not wait for them." Zatanna advised.

"Oh I already do that at school sometimes with my two friends. And well this is sort of diferent, because usually Daddy Night sometimes scare the amature boys, but dad knows those two boys well." Maria said.

"Daddy Night?" Zatanna started giggling. (**Hahaha Daddy Night as in Daddy Nightwing**)

Maria giggled with her, "Yeah we started calling dad that when he gets all over protective with his birds."

"Birds, wow." Zatanna said.

"Yeah, okay this is getting awkward. Lets just forget what I just said and go back to the spell." Maria and Zatanna giggled and went back to practicing.

...

Artemis positioned Jayden's arrow and she said, "Okay, aim and fire."

Jayden let go of his bow and the target hits the bulls eye right on the spot. He gave a smile, "Thanks."

"No problem." Artemis was going to say some more until she heard something crash in the other room. When she and Jayden entered the room they saw Rachel and Wally on the side while watching the treadmill go all crazy.

"Wow I thought it wouldn't break until 20 minutes later." Wally said to Rachel.

"That thing must be very old." Rachel said.

They both nodded while they looked at the treadmill break even more. They heard Jayden say from the doorway, "Ooooo, you guys are in trouble."

He snickered a little bit. Artemis asked, "Why did you guys have to break that thing. It did nothing to you."

Wally looks at Artemis who just noticed her standing there, "Hello beautiful."

Then Artemis noticed something on his face, "Umm Wally you have a little scratch on your face and it's bleeding a little bit."

Wally touches the side of his right cheek and found out that something sharp had put a small slash on his cheek, but it wasn't that big, "Oh it's no problem I'll just get some ointment and then put some bandage on it. And you know speedsters do heal fast."

"Okay well Rache's elbow is bleeding too." Jayden points at her younger sister's elbow.

She looks at her own elbow and it really was bleeding. They thought it was a good idea to go visit the med bay now. Artemis insisted on putting the ointment on Wally since he can't see were it actually is and he might put it near his eyes or something. Jayden was the one who had put the ointment on his sister's elbow too since she also can't see where it is specifically.

Wally stares at Artemis's eyes for some seconds. She didn't really notice him until she stopped and looked back at his eyes too. For a few seconds they were silent and just kept on staring into their sparkling eyes and smiling at each other. Their moment got interrupted when Rachel waved their hand in the middle of their faces and said, "Are you two going to make out now."

Jayden hit her on the shoulders, "Idiot!"

"Ow, I'm just saying. And don't hit me." Rachel said.

Jayden rolled his eyes because he knows that sometimes his sister has the tendency to say what's just in her mind. Artemis and Wally just laughed because no matter what they do, they just can't stay mad to those kids. Artemis bandaged up Wally's cut and got out of the med bay. When they were walking through one of the long hallways Wally whispered to Artemis's ear, "Hey they look a lot like us, but in like a gender bender situation."

Artemis and Wally were holding hands as they were walking through the hallways. Artemis tilted her head a little and said, "Yeah I guess so."

They both didn't know where they were going because they were just following their mini gender bender kids of themselves. It wasn't until they found out their destination was the kitchen.

They past Robin, John, Zatanna, and Maria. And also saw Kaldure, Raquel, Janey and Adam in the living room in their same position from the last time they saw them.

...

M'gann was in the same shop she was in, when she was buying those pajamas the last time the first kids time traveled. (**In the first Future**) She thought the kids would help her pick the clothes so it would be easy, but they mostly whine about being bored and hating to stand up. So that's how Conner ended up sitting with two kids that are annoying him at this very moment.

"I don't even need a jacket, I like the cold." Kenny whined.

"Yeah, but the others don't like the cold." Conner was folding his hands.

Ellie came up to him, "Can I sit in your lap?"

"What? Why would you want to sit on my lap? There's a seat right next to me." Conner said.

Ellie started to pout her face, "But I want to."

Conner sighed, "Fine."

"Yay!" Ellie cheered and sat on Conner's lap.

"Wow El, you always get what you want." Kenny said.

"Yeah it's called the power of cuteness." Ellie said. Kenny stuck his tongue out to her. Ellie knew it was just for fun because she knew her brother loves her either way so she giggled and stuck her tongue out too.

Conner thought about it and he thought it was probably a better time to ask them more about who ever Carter is. There was a few silence until he asked, "Do any one of your know a Carter?"

The two kids smiled at him because they knew the answer pretty well. Kenny said, "Carter is our brother. Wait, how did you know about him?"

"You slipped it out when you were talking to Clark."

"Oh you mean Gramps." Kenny smiled.

Conner smiled back, "Yeah Gramps."

"Carter is our little brother and he's only 3, but he's so cute." Ellie said.

Conner scratched the back of his head, "So 3 kids."

"Yup!" Kenny said.

Conner sighed. Ellie looked sad, "You don't like us?"

"What? No, you guys are great, but isn't it too much?" Conner looked back at her.

"Yeah that's what I said too." Kenny said.

Ellie put out a little smile, "It's okay we're good and you love us. Well mostly me because you said I was a daddy's girl."

Ellie leaned her back more on Conner's chest. M'gann was really close and saw Ellie sitting on Conner's lap. And Kenny and Ellie were playing double double this this. (**I still love playing that game and if you don't know that hand game then look it up. I always love playing that with a friend**)

She took out her phone and took a picture of it. Then someone tapped her shoulder. She turned around and found out it was Wendy. They were best friends in school, so they were both happy to see each other. They both exchanged hugs.

"It's nice to see you again M'gann. I normally don't see you out of school." Wendy said.

M'gann giggled because it is true, "Yeah I was just shopping for some clothes."

Wendy looked at the cart that had small children's clothes in it. M'gann noticed her staring at it so she said, "It's for my cousins. They need new winter clothes and stuff."

"Oh okay then that would make sense because I also saw Conner with little kids too."

"Yeah he's looking after them while I get the clothes." M'gann leaned on the cart.

"That's smart, he looks like he's really good with kids."

M'gann laughed again because she already knew that too, "Yeah."

...

"Wow that's a pretty necklace, Janey." Raquel had complimented her.

"Thank you, I got it for my birthday." Janey touches her necklace.

"Oh it's pretty." They smiled at each other.

"We should do the water balloon fight more often." Janey insisted.

The rest of them just chuckled. Kaldure was leaning on the couch with Raquel. They've been having long invigorating conversations with Janey and Adam. And since they were close to the kitchen they made their own lunch. The others didn't eat lunch much since they were also enjoying their times together. They also found out that Kaldure was really good with the grill.

Later on when it was 3 o'clock they moved to another room.

...

It was 5 o'clock already and everyone was still picking out their winter clothes. Rachel and Maria were actually the first ones to get done picking their clothes even though their picky on what they wear, but they found ones that suit them. They went back to the living room and covered themselves with one of the blankets from last night and grabbed the extra coco that was from this morning. Everything was relaxed for a moment. Then they heard the zeta tube announce that Red Arrow was back. They really thought he was gone for too long.

**Recognize Red Arrow **

Roy went straight to where the others were. Maria and Rachel didn't feel like coming to him and giving him another bear hug because they were too comfortable on the couch.

Rachel started talking, "You know it's a bad thing Lian isn't here."

"Yeah, she would have had a great time here. She didn't get to come last time which is sad."

Rachel had a light bulb on top of her head signaling of an idea, "Well what if she can."

"Huh?" Maria asked.

"Can you like get her here. With your magic thing."

Maria snapped her fingers, "Yeah! You know Rachel for once you actually got something right that involves magic."

"Finally! But wait how are you going to send her here?"

Maria explained, "Well I didn't master the spell of going back to the future, but I did master the spell on going back to the past."

"Oh okay well I'll just let you do your thing." Rachel stepped aside.

Maria stood up from the couch and started closing her eyes and concentrating. She held out her hands and then pointed at the empty space in the living room and then smoke appeared.

"Lian! Carter?"

* * *

**Mwahahaha! I sound so evil giving you a cliffy. Although I don't mean to be evil because I just got Lian and Carter in the story. Are you surprised? I hope you liked this chapter and I know it's long because I just got carried away. Also I'm making two stories, but the second one is still undecided. And the first one is so romantic and fluff and all that stuff and the second one might be funny because you guys just love funny stories. And I really want to post them to you, so when I updated those two or just one of them, then I'm going to work on chapter 10 which I've already thought of. Yay!**

**I hope you can leave a review and tell me what you think of this chapter and if your excited or happy that Lian and Carter are here. :)**

**Review!**


	10. Chapter 10 A Night To Get Together

**Yup! I'm back! And before the story begins I'm going to give you the identification for Lian and Carter. Also in my story Lian doesn't die and she is currently living happily with her mom and dad. Yeah I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Umm if you read my other chapters then you know I don't own Young Justice. And I'm pretty sure if I did then I would have told you.**

* * *

Identification

Name: Lian Nguyen Harper

Age: 14

Parents: Roy Harper and Jade Nguyen

Superhero name: Arrowette

The reason for choosing his superhero name: "I just like it."

Abilities: Shooting Arrows, Throwing Knives, and Combat

Nickname: Hot Head and Lee (And more to come)

Appearance: Red hair, blue eyes, and bone structure like her mom

What she looks like in civvies: Sleeveless tie waist collard white blouse, jean shorts, and sandals.

What she looks like in her outfit: Like Cissie King Jones's outfit as Arrowette, but her stomach is covered.

...

Name: Carter James Kent

Age: 3

Parents: Conner Kent and M'gann M'orze

Abilities: Unknown Yet

Nickname: C.J. (And more to come)

Appearance: Red hair, blue eyes, and bone structure like his dad

What he looks like in civvies: Red and white striped shirt, jeans, and tennis shoes.

* * *

**A Night To Get Together**

"Lian! Carter?"

Rachel and Maria were expecting Lian, but not Carter. And then they remembered Lian was babysitting Carter at that moment in the future, so I guess that would explain why she was holding a sleepy Carter in her hands.

Lian whispered, "Where am I? What did you guys do?"

"Oh my gosh." Rachel was in real shock.

Lian puts Carter on one of the couches and made sure he wouldn't fall and then he went up to the two girls to have a stern conversation with her best friends.

"Lian before you yell at us, which I know you will, let me explain what happened." Maria was trying to calm her down.

"You better Mar." Lian had her hands folded.

"Yeah okay long story short, we're in the future."

Lian's mouth dropped open.

...

"I think Maria and Rachel are in the living room." Robin was pointing at the room. Him, Roy, and Wally were going to the living room because Roy wanted to know more about the original him.

"So Roy, I wonder what your like in the future." Wally said.

"Probably the same." Roy answered.

"Yeah or maybe your..." Wally trailed off because he saw 3 girls talking to each other in the corner. He knew the 2 were Maria and Rachel, but he didn't know who the other ginger was.

Roy and Lian stared into each other and both said at the same time, "Oh God."

Lian glared at the two. "I'll be back in a flash." Rachel went out of the room. **  
**

"Wait Imp don't leave me." Maria just looked back at her as she went somewhere else. (**Imp is Impulse's nickname. You can check chapter one again because it says it as one of her nickname in the identification**)

Maria was about go run too, but Lian had a grip on her before she could, "No Mar, you are going to explain to me what's going on."

Maria huffed, "Fine."

A few seconds later they heard lots of feet coming their way while lots of familiar voices yelled, "Lian!"

"Also did I mention the others are here too." Maria added.

"No you didn't."

Wally was all confused, "Wait who are you again."

Lian scratched the back of her head, "Ummm."

"Just say your name Lian." Maria said.

"I'm Lian Harper." She said.

The men's jaws were wide open and Wally and Robin stared at their cloned friend. Then a whole mob of little kids just tackled Lian. The rest of the young parents were right behind them. All they knew was Rachel went to the room they were once in and said that this girl Lian was here. They just followed them, because apparently they know who Lian was. They all looked at Roy, Wally, and Robin. They were still frozen from the little information they got.

Artemis was waving her hand in front of Wally's face, "Hey Baywatch snap out of it. What happened?"

He could only say three words, but it was surely enough, "Roy's a daddy."

The rest of them looked at Roy. They couldn't believe it; Roy being a dad.

...

Everything was explained to Lian. Also Kenny and Ellie were happy when they found out Carter was there too. M'gann was more over joyed and Conner was just scratching the back of head thinking, _"This is going to be crazy." _

"Okay, wait. If Roy is your dad then who's your mom?" Wally asked. Roy slapped the back of his head.

"Wait I want to know this too." Robin got closer to them, but tried to get away from Roy so he wouldn't get hit too.

All of the young ones smirked. Rachel said, "Well we're related."

"And I'm half Vietnamese who's also good at throwing knives." Lian added.

"Oh my god!" Artemis muttered.

"Dude your with Cheshire." Wally blurted out.

"No doy kid mouth." Robin retorted to him. (**hahaha doy. that's like a reference to Impulse in Bloodlines**)

And of course the little kids laughed at it. It also woke up Carter. He was sleeping in M'gann's arms, although he went back to sleep because he thought he was just back in his real mom's hands.

The reunion took longer than they expected because the next thing they knew it already around 6:30. They all thought pizza was the best choice, so all the girls went to buy pizza while the guys were stuck with 10 crazy kids. Well Carter was sleeping; John, Ellie, and Janey were running around the cave playing some kind of game; Jayden, Adam, and Kenny were still stuck on what they were wearing so they went back in the room to finish picking their clothes; so that left Lian, Maria, and Rachel in the living room.

"I wonder what kind of games you guys have here?" Lian was looking around the shelves that had video games in it, "Aha! I found one."

"But that's rated PG13." Maria said.

"Yeah. I'm 14." Lian said back.

"Well we're 11, Lee."

Lian huffed and then Rachel suggested, "Hey, what about this game."

She showed them the game. Maria and Lian both said, "Sure." The next thing they did was just play the game and not caring that others were watching them.

Wally was whispering to his two best buddies as he pointed out, "Look their like us. See that one's Robin, then you, then me." He pointed to each one of the girls.

Wally was right, Rachel does the same thing that Wally does when he plays with video games with them She had her tongue stick out on the side of her lip. Maria also did the same cackle Robin did every time he knew that he was about to win the game. And Lian does the same trick that Roy does to try and win, she distracted them by sometimes nudging their shoulders which shakes the game controller too.

"I guess in another generation we're still all best friends." Robin said.

Roy wanted to change the subject now, "Do you think I should tell Jade?"

Wally and Robin just shrugged because it was really his decision to make. Their train of thoughts got broken when they saw John running away from Ellie and Janey who had kissy faces on while they were chasing the mini Robin.

John was running around yelling, "Help me! They won't leave me alone!"

The two girls were right behind him, "Oh come on just one kiss!"

"Sis help!" John was calling for her sister.

Maria was giggling, "Okay fine, come here."

He quickly went to her. She hugged him tight and said, "Sorry girls, but he's mine."

The two girls then pouted. At the same time the 3 boys were finally done picking out their clothes. "What do we do now?" Kenny asked.

"I dunno." Jayden shrugged.

"I guess we just wait for dinner." Adam said.

Some minutes later the girls came back with lots of pizza boxes in both their hands. They figured they'd ordered a lot because you have two speedsters and lots of hungry kids. They just ordered pepperoni pizza with garlic crust.

...

The pizza boxes were now on the trash can. Carter had already woken up too and ate with them. He was really cute because he takes like these little bites and then chews them for a long time. Then he does the same cycle again through every bite.

"So are we just suppose to stay here." Lian said.

"For maybe a week or so." Maria said.

"Why a week?" Lian asked.

"I have to learn the entire spell."

"Oookkaay," Lian said it slowly, "so we stay here in the cave."

"Yup." Janey responded.

"Wait aren't we going to get bored just staying here?" Lian exclaimed.

"No, you missed a lot! We had water balloon fights and we saw your past dad wear a sweater that sang Christmas songs. And that was just today!" Kenny said.

Lian looked at Roy, "Really? A singing sweater?"

"It was the only thing I could find and besides I already changed." Roy answered.

Lian giggled. Which really surprised Roy and Artemis because she giggled exactly like Jade. The night was getting darker and a thunderstorm was brewing.

"Come on Lian, we sleep over in that room," Lian was being dragged by little Ellie to their guest room that the girls have been staying the night before.

Carter was more peaceful sleeping because when he was now awake he was riding on Wolf and almost broke a table. Conner was right, everything got crazier. Although it all dialed down around maybe 9:30 or 10 o'clock. First Ellie and Janey got tired and went to sleep, then finally Carter, and John was already past out on the couch. They were laid down in the rooms. That only left the preteens and Lian.

"Aren't you guys sleepy?" Raquel asked.

"Nope, it's only 10." Lian answered.

They were sitting on the couches. Well except for Rachel because she still likes sitting in front of the t.v., even though she was 11 she still has that habit. For some reason Adam and Kenny were playing thumb wrestling. Jayden had his right arm lay on the top of the couch while his left hand was resting on the side of the couch. He saw Maria coming this way and she sat next to him. He draped his right arm on her shoulders and she giggled. I guess this was okay for them since they are best friends. They've done it before so it wasn't awkward.

Wally was face down on the couch whining, "I'm so tired! You all got crazier!"

Everyone chuckled. "Okay that's it I'm going to bed." Conner got up from his space on the couch.

The other teenagers agreed. The rest just huffed, but they knew they weren't suppose to argue.

"I'm going back to my apartment." Roy said as he headed to the zeta tube.

"Your not going to stay here?" Lian asked.

"No, I have my own place."

"Right."

"But you're coming back in the morning, right?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, sure." Roy said. Then the zeta tube announced him.

**Recognize Red Arrow **

They did what they were told and went to their rooms. Well except that the couples went to the rooms they were in last night. Even Raquel pulled Kaldure in her room. No one else saw this because she was really careful and made sure Kaldure still kept his reputation as the good guy. Although this time no one did anything bad because there were more kids in the cave now.

...

The loud thunder woke everyone up in both of the guest rooms. There was a knock on the girl's room and then the door slid open. The boys came in. They must have heard the girls scream a little bit. John was running to his sister. All of them were shivering in fear from the lightning. Kenny was holding Carter's left hand because he was rubbing a little tear on is right hand. Ellie and Carter were saying, "I want to go to mommy and daddy."

"Sorry guys, but their not here." Kenny apologized.

"Yesh they awr." Carter pouted. (**He said, "Yes they are."**)

Then Jayden said in worried tone, "Wait where's Lian?"

"Look I found this note. It says _"When you read this note then you probably figured I left. Well don't worry I'm just going to my dad's apartment and I'll be back soon with him." _Can she do that?" Rachel said.

"I don't know, but she can probably take care of herself." Maria said.

Another thunder went boomed through the cave and the echo made it worse. Janey was now hugging her older brother, "Adam I'm scared."

"It's okay Jan Jan it's just lightning." Adam tried to comfort her.

"I want to go to mommy and daddy!" Ellie said again.

"Me too." John said.

Maria said, "I guess it wouldn't hurt to have a quick visit from them."

John smiled. Ellie whined more, "See John gets to go to their mommy and daddy why can't we."

Kenny huffed, "Fine."

...

There were 3 knocks on the door. M'gann and Conner didn't really know who it was. Although they hoped it wasn't Red Tornado again. Conner opened the door to see 3 of his future kids in pajama's waiting to come in.

"Why are you still awake?" M'gann said groggily.

"Thew thunder scare me." Carter said. (**He said, "The thunder scared me."**)

"They wanted to come." Kenny explained.

The thunder storm got louder and Carter and Ellie went to the bed to hide in the blankets. M'gann said, "It's okay. It's only thunder, it's not going to hurt you."

Ellie popped her head out of the blankets slowly, "Can we sleep with you tonight? Please."

Kenny jumped in the bed, "I'm up for a sleep over."

"Oh please Conner." M'gann was pleading with them.

Conner huffed, "Fine, scoot over."

...

Zatanna used Robin's chest as her pillow. She knew what his eyes looked like before because he doesn't sleep with a mask or shades because that would be weird. Although she still hasn't figured out what his secret identity is, but ever since Maria and John came she's been more curious on what it is. They were both sleeping soundly in the bed until she felt someone tickling her toe.

She started to giggle, "Robin stop it. Robin stop it."

He started to groan, "That's not me Zee."

She had her eyes wide open and started to scream. Her scream had woken up Robin too. "What! What is it." He sat up quickly.

At the end of their feet they saw John sitting there while Maria sat next to him in a criss cross apple sauce way. They had smirks in their faces.

Zatanna had a hand on her chest while still breathing heavily. Robin asked, "How did you get in?"

"The password was easy to crack." Maria answered.

"Well, why did you get out of your rooms?" Zatanna had finally controlled her breathing.

Maria and John both answered at the same time, "The lightning."

"Wha..." Robin didn't finish because the thunder had interrupted it.

"Can we please sleep here tonight." John let out his puppy dog eyes with his blue eyes that twinkled in the night.

Robin smirked, "Did you teach him that move?"

Maria laughed, "Yup."

"Aw! Come on, you can sleep in the middle of us." Zatanna said.

John went to the side where Zatanna was and Maria was on Robin's side. You can easily tell from that picture that John was a mommy's girl and Maria was a daddy's girl.

...

"I just hope they're not doing anything bad in the room." Jayden says as he walks down the hall with Rachel to go to their parents.

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked.

"Never mine." Jayden changed the conversation.

"Gosh you sound like Maria from last night."

"Huh?"

"Never mind."

"Fine. We're here already." He pointed at the door.

"Come on." She knocked on the door. There was no answer until she knocked on it constantly.

Wally opened the door irritatingly, "Okay what is it!"

They both said, "Hi."

"Why are you two up and bugging me?" Wally said as he rubbed both his eyes.

Rachel cringed at the sound of the thunder, but it was the loudest one she's heard yet. Wally asked, "Are you scared of thunderstorms too, because me and Arty are scared of them too."

"Yeah, but Jayden's the only one who isn't. I think." She started to look at her brother.

"Their okay." Jayden shrugged.

"Well Artemis already fell asleep before the thunderstorm so you might not want to wake her up or she'll be cranky." Wally informed them, "Hey, do you know what always makes us not afraid of lightning?"

Jayden and Rachel had confused faces. "Ice cream party night." Wally had a big smile on. He closed the door behind him.

"But wait, isn't it like the middle of the night?" Jay had stopped them.

Rachel shrugged, "So."

His smile got wider like Wally's, "Let's go!"

...

Kaldure had agreed on sleeping with Raquel for the night for some reason. They didn't mind the thunder that was going on outside at all. Apparently Janey was. There were two faint knocks on the door. They both ignored it.

Then they knocked again. They both groaned. Raquel's eyes were still closed, but she muttered, "Kal get it. I'm too tired."

He sighed, "Okay."

He trudged to the door to open it. He really didn't expect the two of them at this late hour.

"Sorry for waking you, but we were all alone in the guest bedrooms and Jan is really afraid of lightning." Adam explained.

"Wait where did everyone go?" Kaldure was rubbing his head because they had woken him up from his slumber.

"They went to their mommy's and daddy's." Janey answered.

"Okay?" He started to yawn.

"Turn off the lights." They heard Raquel's weary voice from the back ground.

"They want to sleep with us for the night, is that okay with you?" Kaldure asked her.

"Sure if it gets me to go back to sleep." She agreed.

"Yay!" Janey skipped to the bed.

"I don't know how we're going to fit in that bed." Adam said.

Kaldure sighed, "I do not know either."

...

Roy had came out of his room wearing only blue and white striped boxers on. He was going to his kitchen to get a drink of water, but instead got caught off guard.

"Wow smooth; I could hear you guys from another room." Lian was sitting on the couch.

Roy flinched and went to battle position, "Who's there."

Lian turned on the lights, "I can't take you seriously if your just wearing boxers dad."

Roy sighed, "What are you doing here Lian."

"I just wanted to see you and where you live." Lian answered him.

"Now you did. You have to go back to the cave." Roy ordered her.

"You want me to go out there in the thunderstorm!" Lian was almost yelling.

"Shh you'll wake her up."

"Don't worry she's a heavy sleeper sometime."

Jade was leaning on the wall, "Oh am I."

* * *

**Yeah I gave you another cliffy! Also sorry for updating late, but I'm also working on this other story called, "What Happened". Which is also a great story in my opinion. And I'm going to try as hard to update more before school, because I'm afraid that when school starts I won't be on fanfiction that much. Also do you like the ending? I really don't know what's going to happen next, but I just hope you like how it is for now. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Review!**


	11. Chapter 11 Good Morning

**This is your new chapter from me. And I keep forgetting to tell you to vote on my poll if you have time. Anyways I'm writing as much as I can before school. So do you want me to update this new story called "We Have A History?". Well I'm ****still thinking about that. So here is the new chapter and I'm so glad that this story will almost have 100 reviews! Yahoo! **

**Disclaimer: Well I don't own Young Justice because if I did then I would've been ending the hiatus by now.**

* * *

**Good Morning**

"Roy who is she." Her voice was more demanding than asking.

"Don't worry about it Jade, just go back to bed I'll handle it." He replied.

"So you don't think I can't handle this myself too." She countered him.

Lian was just smiling, "This is so cool."

Jade went closer to her, "Tell me your name."

"Why do you want to know." She had the same demanding voice.

"I don't think you want to play that game." Jade had warned her.

Lian playfully said while still sounding serous, "Why not."

Roy went in between them, "Woah stop."

Lian and Jade both looked at him and growled, "Put on some clothes!"

"Fine! Just don't kill each other." Roy walked out of the kitchen to go to his room to get new clothes.

Jade sat on one of the stools and Lian sat next to her. Jade finally asks, "How do you even know Roy?"

"Easy he's my dad." Lian shrugged.

"What!" She was screaming.

Roy was putting on some shorts in another room, but he stumbled when he heard Jade yell. He muttered to himself, "D*** it." (**Yeah I don't do cuss words, but that's what Roy would say. I don't want them to sound OC**)

* * *

**Mount Justice ****7:30 a.m.**

M'gann sat up from the bed. Conner was still sleeping, but she thought that he might be the first one to wake up since he always does. She looked around the bed. Then she gasped and shook Conner by the shoulders.

"Conner wake up now!" M'gann kept on shaking him.

Conner groaned, "What is it now."

"Conner look! There's only two kids." M'gann was looking at Carter who was in the middle of them sucking his thumb and Ellie who was sleeping at the foot of their bed.

Conner sat up too, "Where's Kenny?"

M'gann sighed, "I can't believe this is happening again."

They both called for him, "Kenny! Kenny!"

"Aaahhh!" The pillows that they were sleeping on started to move and Kenny sat up from behind it, "Why are you calling me? It's too early in the morning."

"Why were you hiding behind the pillows?" M'gann asked.

"I wasn't hiding I was sleeping." Kenny had rubbed his eyes.

Conner was confused, "How'd you get there in the first place?"

Kenny was confused like he was, "I don't even know. All I know was that I was moving around for some place to sleep because someone kept on kicking my legs."

Ellie opened her eyes and said groggily, "Is it morning already?"

...

Raquel was sleeping in the middle of the two kids. Kaldure was moving all over the place last night. He went to the foot of the bed and then around 3 or 4 o'clock at night he rolled over to the floor because everyone of them were kicking his guts. He found out the floor was more comfortable, but he had no blanket to cover him. He doesn't know why he didn't just go to his room, but he thought since he was tired and he didn't want anyone else to wake up that it would be okay to just spend one uncomfortable night.

Janey was sitting in front of him in a criss cross apple sauce way. She was giggling while pocking his head and every time he moved or make any motion she says, "Are you awake yet."

Kaldure didn't have the force at least open his eyes because he felt like every part of his body was hurting. So he just ignored it and closed his eyes back, but the next thing he knew he heard Raquel calling for him.

"Kaldure are okay?" She asks.

He groans a little bit, "Yeah."

"Why are you on the floor?"

He said one word, "Sleeping."

Raquel giggled, "You do know there's a bed."

Kaldure just smirked. He got up from the floor to see both Adam and Janey sitting on the bed and greeting him good morning.

...

Robin yawned and rubbed his eyes as he sat up from the bed. Apparently he was the first one to wake up. He was still wondering what happened last night, but he just looked at his future family with a smile. He wanted to get off the bed and stretch, but Maria was sleeping on his right arm. And he tried to get out of her grasp, but she relented. So he just went back down.

He stared at the ceiling for some time until he heard Zatanna call out for him, "Hey Robin are you awake already."

He looks over to where Zatanna is, "Yeah, I just can't get out." He started motioning in Maria.

Zatanna just smiles at him, "Yeah me too."

Robin looks at John who was also on Zatanna's arms, "Do you think we should wake them up?"

"I don't know. What time is it?" She asks.

Robin just guessed, "I think maybe like 7 or 8."

"Okay well I don't know why, but I'm hungry already."

Robin just chuckled, "Maybe because you didn't eat that much last night."

Zatanna giggled, "Yeah maybe."

John started to stir. "Let's just go to the kitchen now. I think some are awake."

"Okay. Well we have to wake them up first." He tilted his head to the still sleeping kids.

Zatanna thought about it, "Let's just carry them."

He just shrugged, "I'm okay with that."

Zatanna sat up slowly and grabbed John out of bed. He was still sleeping as his head rested on Zatanna's shoulder. Robin had woken Maria a little.

Maria started to mumble.

"Hey Mar get on my back for a piggy back ride we're going to the kitchen." Robin turned around for her to get in his back.

She just nodded and went on his back.

...

Artemis went out of Wally's room, but he wasn't there with her. He went out the room and saw Robin and Zatanna carrying John and Maria. They both greeted hey and went to the kitchen.

They all couldn't believe what they saw on the counters. Wally, Jayden, and Rachel were still passed out holding their favorite ice creams, which are melted at this point, and laid down on the kitchen counters.

Artemis was still shocked, "What the?"

The rest of the family's came to the kitchen too and found them in that position. Kenny and Adam's laughter woke up Maria and started laughing with them too. Which of course also woke up John. He wasn't sleepy anymore which actually got him energetic. He started to whisper at his sister's ear. Maria just smirked.

John went up to Kenny and Adam and whispered to them too. Kenny nodded happily and Adam thought about it for second and then agreed. The 3 of them sneaked up to Jayden. The teenagers just looked at what they were about to do.

Robin asks Maria, "What are they ganna do?"

Maria was still smirking, "Just watch."

All of them were watching the whole scene play out. The three pounced on Jayden which ended up with Jayden screaming and punching Kenny. It didn't hurt Kenny, but he was still punched.

"Hey dude! You just punched!" Kenny was rubbing his shoulder where he had been punched.

Jayden was breathing hard, "Why did you scare me anyways!"

Kenny and Adam both pointed at John who was laughing really hard at him. All of this woke up the two speedsters.

Rachel groaned while still holding her pint of cookie dough ice cream. Wally sat up quickly to see an angry archer. Wally did a sarcastic laugh, "Sorry?"

Also at that moment Jayden was chasing John. It was a hilarious to see.

...

Everything went back to normal as quickly. Well as normal as it can be. They were all eating breakfast until the zeta tube announced someone.

**Recognize Red Arrow. Cheshire. Guest.**

"I guess Roy told your sister." Wally whispered to Artemis.

"Oh great." Artemis had said it in a sarcastic voice. And then she thought about it more, "But who's the guest?"

"That's probably just Lian. She sneaked out last night to go to uncle Roy." Rachel answered.

Lian went in the room, "Hey guys!"

"Lian!" All of them greeted.

Roy and Jade were right behind them with their arms crossed. Roy was the first one to respond, "Why did you let her follow me."

"Well hi to you too grumpy pants." Robin said.

"We did not let her out. She went out by herself." Kaldure said.

Then Artemis asked, "So how did you reacted when you found out?"

She was mostly talking to Jade. She said, "I almost sliced Roy up because he didn't tell me that there were kids from the future and she said that he was her dad."

Jade started to scuff. Artemis just laughed, "Don't worry, you'll get use to it."

* * *

**Do you like it? Okay I hope this makes you happy. Now I have to work on my other stories. I want to thank all of those who have or will review in this story. Also it's almost in 100 reviews! Woohhhoo! **

**Review!**


	12. Chapter 12 Watch Us Have Fun

**This is for you guys! I love how this story has past 100 reviews! Yay! Thanks so much great reviewers and people who just love reading my stories. Anyways I made sure this chapter had some drama, but still always funny enough. Anyways school is almost coming for me and I might maybe upload less, but I'll try to at least upload maybe once or twice a week. Anyways that stuff is what I'll worry about and just enjoy this new chappie.**

* * *

**Watch Us Have Fun**

Everyone cleaned the kitchen and they took showers so now they were going to have some fun. They're kids so they'll always be energetic. Roy had to go to work and Jade said she was busy too so they didn't stay long. Rachel and Kenny always wanted to have a race over the mountain. They couldn't go unless they had parent super vision. So that's why Conner, Raquel, and Kaldur were going outside with Lian, Adam, Janey, Rachel, and Kenny. The rest didn't want to go outside and just stayed indoors. M'gann, Robin, Zatanna, Wally and Artemis stayed inside with Maria, Jayden, Ellie, Carter, and John.

Carter was with M'gann because he didn't like leaving her side. Maria and Jayden were sparring together. And somehow Ellie got John to play her Prince to this game they were playing. Ellie asked if Janey would want to play with them, but she just followed her brother outside.

Robin had put the video camera footages so they could see what every one of the kids were doing on the t.v. on the living room. And for some reason Wally had already popped the popcorn. So they were just enjoying, watching the t.v., and eating popcorn at the same time with their girlfriends.

...

All of them were wearing big coats well except for Kenny. Lian was the one who says go. Rachel and Kenny were ready. They kept on saying on who was going to win.

"Yeah right I'm going to win. I run really fast." Rachel was pointing her thumb to herself.

"No, I am because I can fly." Kenny was teasing her.

They both stuck a tongue to each other. Lian interrupted both of them, "Are you guys done now. We're just going to find out in a couple of minutes. Ready?"

They both looked at each other and did their starting position, "Ready!"

...

Jayden and Maria both were in their costumes again, but with no mask. Their outfits were already dry so it was okay. They went to the training room. The platform was already laid out for them.

"Come on Shay lets spar." He was already standing on the platform.

"Okay Arrows." They both were on fighting positions.

...

"I think Rachel might win the race." Wally said.

"Your just saying that because she's a speedster." Artemis said.

"Well yeah!" Wally stuffed some more popcorn in his mouth.

"Well what's John and Ellie doing?" Zatanna asked.

"Wait I'll change the channel." Robin punched some buttons on the remote and it changed it to the video camera in another room.

_Ellie was begging John to put on the plastic crown on, but he kept on relenting. _

_"No I don't want to wear it!" He had his hands folded._

_"Please. You said you would play with me." Ellie clasped her hands together._

_"But I was bored. Maybe I should have gone out."_

_Ellie started to pout, "But you promised me."_

_John was silent for a few seconds and then sighed, "Fine, just give it to me."_

_Ellie cheered, "Yay." Then she put the crown on his head. _

"Gosh I feel like saving him." Robin was still staring at the screen witnessing it all.

The 3 just chuckled. They changed the channel back to the race that was going on outside.

_"Go!" Everyone was cheering them. _

_They were already over the mountain and they were on the other side. It looked like a tight race. Then when they were about to touch the ground of the other side of the mountain Rachel tripped on a rock and stumbled on Kenny. They both fell down together, but Kenny had secured Rachel tight from the impact so she wouldn't be hurt from all of the hurtling. They both landed on a shrub. Rachel was on top of Kenny. She shook her head because she thought she hit her head or something, "What happened?"_

_"Are you okay Rache?" Kenny asked._

_Blue eyes met gray stormy eyes and then they both realized what position they were both in. They stood up quickly. Rachel thanked him ,"Umm thanks. And uh sorry for my clumsiness."_

_Kenny was stuttering, "Uhh y-yeah no problem."_

_Thy stood there silent for a few second and then Rachel finally said, "So shouldn't we get back from the race."_

_"Y-yeah." Kenny said back. _

Wally's eyes were wide open, "That is too close! Their not suppose to be that close!"

"Oh my god." Artemis said.

"Wow these kids are better than regular television." Zatanna was eating more popcorn.

Robin was laughing, "Aww is daddy speedster protective."

Wally glared at him. Artemis tried to get the tension away so she changed the channel, "Okay let's just see what Jayden and Maria are doing."

_Maria pinned Jayden down, "Gotcha!"_

_Jayden smiled, "Another round Sinderella. Come on."_

_Their faces were close to each other. _

Robin's jaw dropped, "What the heck are they doing."

Now it was Wally's turn to laugh, "Hahaha Robby is over protective."

Robin elbowed him on the gut.

"Hey!" Wally rubbed his gut.

Artemis shushed him, "Sshhh their saying something."

_"So where did you learn those new moves, Mar?" Jayden asked as he got up._

_Maria was drinking her bottled water, "I think your forgetting what family I come from."_

_Jayden just chuckled, "Yeah family; the most weirdest thing to discuss."_

_They suddenly put on a sad face. Maria sighed, "Jayden you got to stop thinking about it."_

_"I can't." He looked down._

"This is getting good." Zatanna was still devouring popcorn.

"I know it's like a soup opera or something." Artemis agreed.

"Hey Zee pass me some popcorn."

"Yeah sure here." She gave some to Robin. _  
_

_Jayden clashed his fist together, "I just want to hurt Cameron so bad." (_**Cameron is Icicle Junior. Bum Bum Bum!**_)_

_Maria went closer to me, "Well do you know how much I wanted to get Jason? A lot."_

_They were both silent for few seconds._

"This is so interesting." Artemis said.

M'gann came in the room with Carter by her side, "What's so interesting?"

"Oh hey M'gann! We're just watching them through the t.v." Artemis explained.

"Oh right, I wonder who won the race?" M'gann asked.

"Wait, I'll change the channel to find out because I want to know, too." Wally had already gotten the remote and change the channel.

Artemis and Zatanna both tried to stop him, but it was too late, "No!"

Artemis hit the back of his head, "Dang it Wally we were watching that."

"Ow! There's still a red spot where Roy had hit me last night. And look Rachel won." Wally was also checking if that spot got more red. And it did.

_"Nice one my red headed friend." Lian gave a high five to her cousin._

_"Thanks." Rachel looked back at Kenny who was talking at Adam._

_Adam was congratulating him, "Great job Kenny."_

_"Thanks, but I lost."_

_"You still did great." Adam placed a smile on his face for Kenny._

_From the corner of Kenny's eyes he can see Rachel look at him so he looked back at her. She moved her gaze back to Lian who was talking to her about something._

"What's with the tension there." M'gann motioned her index finger to the screen.

Robin smirked, "I can replay what just happened some minutes ago."

He took the remote, but Wally tried to grab it first. He failed from trying so now Robin got the remote. He tried to grab it out of his hand, but Robin tried his best for him not to get it.

The two girls got off the couch because the boys were squirming and fighting in it. Artemis scuffed, "Boys."

Zatanna scuffed too, "I know right."

...

Back in the training room Jayden and Maria were still talking. The rest of the teenagers weren't listening or at least seeing their conversation they were having.

"Hey Mar do you think we could go and just get Icicle right now to save all the trouble." Jayden suggested.

"Yeah and then after that we can ride on unicorns and slide down a rainbow!" Maria was being sarcastic at this moment.

Jayden sighed and sat down on a bench that was on the side. Maria sat next to him, "Jayden you know Cameron's not your dad. DNA is the proof."

"I know." He was still staring at the floor, "But why is it in every mission I go with my mom and he just appears and then mocks me about what kind of history they had before all of this. I don't get why I'm even so stubborn to even fall for his tricks."

Maria puts an arm around his shoulders, "Your stubborn because you got that from your dad. And since when did you start listening to bad guys."

Jay smiles a little from the little remark. Maria starts to stand up, "Come on lets have another round. I want to see if I can kick your butt again."

Jayden stood up too, "No this time I'm going to kick your butt."

They both went to the platform and went to fighting position. Before he moved Jayden said, "Thanks."

"No problem." She swung her feet to kick him, but he dodged it easily.

...

"No give it!" Wally was still fighting for the remote.

Robin was laughing, "No."

Carter was putting both his hands on his eyes to cover up the madness that was going on. M'gann finally had enough, "Boys stop it!"

They didn't listen to her. So she levitated them both up to the ceiling. Robin whined, "This is the second time I got stuck to the ceiling this week!"

The people who were outside already came in the room. Raquel asked, "So what did we miss?"

The Artemis and Zatanna pointed at the two who were still floating at the ceiling. Conner scratched his head, "Okay? So they were fighting on the remote again?"

M'gann answered, "Yup."

Then John came running in the living room with Ellie right behind him. John was yelling, "No!"

Ellie was pleading right behind him, "Please! Please!"

Conner stopped Ellie and asked, "What's wrong Lizzie?"

"John won't do the tea party with me." Elizabeth was pouting.

John was hiding behind Zatanna's legs. Janey said, "I'll play tea party with you."

"Yay." Ellie went to Janey and did some kind of hand shake.

Maria and Jayden went in the living room with their civvies on, "Hey!"

The rest of them said, "Hey!" To them too.

Then they heard Robin say, "Hey Mar that was a nice take down, but next time you might want to lower your punches."

Maria looked around, "Who said that?"

Adam pointed his index finger up, "Uncle D."

Maria and Jayden both looked up and saw their dads on the ceiling. Maria just laughed, "Nice."

Jayden said, "They were fighting over the remote again, didn't they."

Kenny nodded, "Yup."

* * *

**Yeah lots of tension. I'm making this story a lot more dramatic and still be funny at the same time. And if there's something you don't understand in there then just talk to me and I'll be happy to answer them. Also I think I'm thinking of doing some kind of fight scene in the near future, but I need you opinion or votes on which villain you want in it. And it could be more than just one. So choose wisely. I hope to see your amazing reviews. **

**Review!**


	13. Chapter 13 We're Also Kids

**Hey! Sorry for long wait update! And I'm going to erase my schedule that I had on my profile because Irenerb just reminded me that I don't have that much weeks left to finish my stories. So yeah if you haven't read my other story "We Have A History" I'm going to try hard to finish this and my other chapter stories to be done before September 29. So I'm going back to crazy update anytime mode now!**

**Disclaimer: Nay! I don't own Young Justice! I don't know why I said nay.**

* * *

**We're Also Kids**

The morning was weird, but I guess the afternoon got weirder. The only one who took the nap was John and Carter. Well Conner and Kaldure were tired so they slept on the couches. Well the two little girls, Ellie and Janey, who were bored easily so they went in the living room and found them sleeping quietly. They both thought it was a good idea to play with them while they were still sleeping. They both went to different rooms and got washable markers, glitter, and some hats. When they got back in the living room their hands were both full with essential stuff they needed.

Janey grabbed 5 washable markers in her hand and took off the top. Ellie was opening all the tops for the glitter. Janey started scribbling on their hands and faces. Ellie sprinkled some glitter gently in their hair and upper part of their body. They were having fun and plus they even added some cowboy hats on their heads.

Then they both used markers and glitter at the same time. Janey was drawing circles on Kaldur's face, "Do you think this is okay?"

Ellie shrugged, "I don't know, but when they wake up they'll be pretty!"

Janey nodded her head, "Yeah!"

The two girls giggled more as they applied more of their silly concoctions on them. They didn't know they weren't suppose to do that because they were just kids. They didn't know any better. M'gann and Raquel were going to the living to check on their boyfriends because they had just had this great idea of taking pictures of their future kids with them so they wouldn't forget what they look like. So they were actually holding camera's with them right now. When they entered the living room they both gasped.

They ran quickly to them to get the markers and glitter that were in their hands, "No, no, no, no."

"But we were only trying to make them look pretty." Janey explained.

"Uhm I'm pretty sure we use make up for that honey." Raquel was taking the 3 markers in her right hand and the yellow glitter on her left hand.

"Oh my gosh they're going to be angry when they wake up." M'gann kept on staring at Conner's face.

Ellie felt really sad now, "I didn't mean it, I promise."

Then from behind, M'gann saw a flash of light. She turned around and saw that Raquel had taken a picture of the two men who are still sleeping. She had her eyes widened, "What are you doing?"

"Taking some memories." She was looking at the picture while having a big smile on. All of them paused when Conner and Kaldur started to move from their seat. Raquel quickly hid her camera.

"Why is there glitter and markers everywhere?" Conner asked.

Janey ran to Kaldur's leg and hugged it, "I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for?" Kaldure asked her, but then he saw something sparkly falling from his blond hair. He touched it and wads of sparkle covered his hand. He looked over Conner and then his eyes were wide.

Conner looked back at him, "What happened to you?"

He touched his face and then he asked him, "What had happened to both of us?"

All the girls looked guilty, but they wouldn't say a word. They both rushed to the bathroom to look at the mirror. The girls stayed in the living room. Seconds later they heard screams. The two guys went back in the living room to know some questions to what has happened to them.

Conner was motioning his hand to his face, "Who did this!"

The two girls held their heads down. M'gann and Raquel just lead them back in the bathroom because they really looked messed up and they needed to scrub all of the markers away and the glitter off of them. Ellie and Janey popped their heads in the bathroom and saw that Conner and Kadur were scrubbing their hands.

Ellie, who had tears in her eyes, but they hadn't fallen yet, came up to them and said, "We're sorry. We were only making you more beautiful."

Conner was mad about the dilemma, but they were only kids. Plus when he looked at her his heart just sank down to a bottomless pit. She looked like M'gann after the simulation fail, but in a smaller size. And she looked even more vulnerable with his blue eyes that she has. Janey was really shy and was hiding behind her.

He heard Kaldur speak from behind him, "Well this was a bad idea, but you have to make sure you won't do this again. Okay?"

The two girls nodded and both said in unison, "Okay."

They both sprinted out of the room. The two men went back scrubbing and cleaning their hair.

...

It's been at least an hour and a half and Conner and Kaldur were still in the bathroom. Well the rest of the kids apparently can't see them because the teens knew they would laugh at them because when they saw Conner and Kaldur still getting the drawing off their face and the glitters off their hairs they were laughing their butts off. They laughed even more when the two both didn't even realize they were still wearing the cowboy hats.

The laughter was contagious, but it seemed like there were some awkward moments between the kids. Well some of the teens were talking to the Justice League over the video chat about how their handling the situation. While some were looking after the 10 kids. Maria and Rachel were looking at some musics, all of the boys were all huddled in one group talking about something, and Ellie and Janey were waiting outside of the bathroom still waiting for their young dads to come out. Then Artemis counted all of them and found out that there were only 9 kids in the cave.

"Wait where's Lian?" Artemis asked.

Rachel turned around and answered, "She went out somewhere to go to Uncle Roy and Aunt Jade."

"What! She's not suppose to go out side to the city. Where is she?"

Rachel just shrugged, "I don't know, but I'm pretty sure she used the zeta tube."

...

**Star City**

Lian was walking around the city. It was a little crowded unlike last night. She knew the place really good, but some things have changed. She remembered that she went through an ally way for a short cut. She went though the ally and then she she was pushed by someone to the wall. Luckily enough the wall wasn't concrete so she didn't pass out.

She shook her head and heard a guy yell, "Give me your money."

He was holding a gun, "I said give me your money!"

She stood up and said, "I don't have any money."

"Yeah right." When she saw that the guy was about to put his finger closer to the trigger she was planning on kicking the gun away from him. Although that changed when someone had hit the guy from behind him.

Lian blinked and when she opened her eyes, she saw her younger version mom, "Phew, that was close."

Jade was wearing her work clothes, "What are you doing here?"

Lian explained, "Well it was boring hanging out in the cave."

"You almost got yourself killed." Jade crossed her arms.

"But I didn't."

Jade rolled her eyes, "Gosh your stubborn like Roy."

Lian just smirked. Jade sighed, "Come on follow me."

She led her to the apartment. And apparently at that time Jade's phone rang and the collar ID said that it was Artemis.

_"Hey is Lian with you?" _Artemis asked through the phone.

"Yeah she is. You're all bad babysitters." She commented.

_"It's not our problem you two raised her like that." _

Jade rolled her eyes, "Do I keep here in the house for now or what?"

_"If you want to, but I think she has to come back at the end of the day. Just make sure the justice league doesn't catch you." _

Jade scoffed, "Oh please, not being caught by the justice league was my old job. I think I'm experienced at it."

_"Fine, see you later."_ Artemis ended the call.

She closed her phone. Lian was looking around the apartment then she turned around to face Jade, "So what are we going to do?"

...

**Mount Justice **

_Yeah  
My best friend's brother is the one for me  
BFB, BFB  
My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother  
BFB, BFB  
My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother_

Maria was dancing a little bit while she was sitting on the couch next to Rachel when she was listening to the song "My Best Friend's Brother" by Victoria Justice. Maria had the right headphones and Rachel had the left one. She kept on dreaming and wandering her eyes to him, but when he looks back at her she just starts to look at somewhere else. She doesn't know why she does that, but she does.

Maria waved a hand in front of her face to get her back to reality, "Rache are you okay?"

Rachel stuttered, "U-uhhuh."

Maria wasn't buying it, "Really? Your not even listening to the music."

_Cause he's such a dream  
And you'd know what I mean  
If you weren't related_

_Yeah_  
_My best friend's brother is the one for me_  
_Yeah_

"Why did you even pick this song anyways?" Rachel asked as she put some popcorn in her mouth.

Maria didn't know why, but she felt her cheeks all hot and red, "I sort of like it."

Rachel stopped and looked at her friend, "You have a crush."

Maria rolled her eyes, "Wow Rachel you just noticed it now."

"Gosh Mar I'm busy with something too."

Maria giggled, "Yeah, you keep looking at Kenny too much. What happened?"

Rachel shrugged, "Nothin much. I stumbled then I fell on him and then we both rolled down together. Nothing much."

Maria's eyes were wide now and her mouth was open, "Why did I miss that moment."

She was about to squeal but Rachel stopped her, "Shhh." She pointed her ears with her index finger which meant that someone could be hearing them so she needed to be more quit.

Maria smirked, "You two like each other."

Rachel just huffed. Maria was laughing, "I'm just joking."

She looks over to the guys to see that they were looking at them. The boys were actually listening to their girl talk. Well they had Kenny to listen in and he sort of told them some of the things they said.

"What are they saying?" Jayden whispered to Kenny.

"Shush, I'm still listening." Kenny said.

On the other side of the room they were still listening to the music, "Wait a minute, best friend's brother. You like Kenny too?"

Maria face palmed, "Seriously, I made it so obvious to you Rache."

Rachel laughed, "Oh don't worry I'll figure it out, someday."

Maria was nodding her head no. Kenny was snickering, the boys looked at him all confused.

"What is it?" Adam asked.

Kenny was still snickering, "Maria has a crush on Jay."

Jayden was actually smirking. Kenny and Adam high fived him, "Nice job dude."

He high fived them back. John was confused, "Eww you like my sister?"

Jayden nodded, "Pretty much."

"But she's a girl." John said.

"But you hang out with girls a lot too, John." Adam said.

John had an explanation for that, "Well that's because my dad said that I'm a chick magnet. What ever that means."

Kenny, Jayden, and Adam started to laugh because they knew what that meant. Carter just laughed too because he saw that everyone was laughing too. He's just that kind of kid. The speakers of the cave started to turn on and Batman's voice echoed through the cave, "Team suit up. And only the team."

...

**Star City**

Roy was all tired for the day. He knew Jade was already at home because she comes home earlier than he does. When he opened the door to the apartment he had his head focused on the floor. Then he nearly had a heart attack when Lian came down from the ceiling holding a butter knife. He dropped some papers on the floor. Lian just laughed, "Sorry, I just wanted to scare you."

Roy had his hand on his chest, "Well nice job, you almost gave me a heart attack. And why are you holding a butter knife?"

He squatted down to grab the papers he dropped. They weren't spread around and they were still in one pile so all he had to do was scoop it up. Lian giggled, "I was making a peanut butter and jelly sandwich."

"Does Jade know you're here?" He asked.

"Yeah, she actually found me. She's taking a bath right now." Lian went back to the kitchen to finish making her sandwich.

Roy put all of his stuff on the counter. Jade entered the living room/ kitchen area where the two were both in. She had sweat pants and a jacket on. She hasn't zipped up her jacket yet and you could see her top part of her kimono cheshire outfit and she also held a duple bag on her right hand, "The league need us for a mission with the team. I already have you Red Arrow costume in here."

She was already heading for the door to got outside. Roy took Lian's finished peanut butter and jelly sandwich and took a bite of it, "Let's go."

He was out of the door first. Lian was right behind him, "Hey! That was my sandwich!"

Jade rolled her eyes. She zipped up her jacket and then locked the door.

* * *

**Yeah I love the ending, I guess it just ended funny that way. Also again I'm sorry for the long wait update. And I have decided on just updating and going with the flow since season 2 premier is coming soon. Which actually means that I need to update more soon. Although the next chapter will probably be action and I still need more villains to come, so if you have any suggestions on what villains you. I'm all ears or well eyes since I'll be seeing them on the screen. And still thank you to all of my reviewers!**

**Review!**


	14. Chapter 14 A Time To Fight

**Okay here is the new chapter and I hope you enjoy it! It's really long, but I hope that makes up for it since I promised lots of my readers and reviewers that I would update yesterday. Well anyways I hope this story makes sense? I guess, well it makes sense in my head. Also telekinesis is talked in italics. Unless Maria is saying a spell. **

* * *

**A Time To Fight**

They all went and changed out of their civvies and into their outfits. Luckily enough Kaldur and Conner got the scribbles in their faces off, but some of the glitter were still there. Although sometimes you could hardly notice it. They gathered in the briefing room. The kids were right behind them trying to find out what they were about to do.

**Recognized Red Arrow. Recognized Cheshire. Recognized Arrowette **

"This will just be an easy mission for you to do." Batman said, "You have to bring these criminals to jail."

The pictures of Icicle S.r., Scarecrow, Professor Ivo, Mirror Master, Bane, Poison Ivy, Sportsmaster, and Captain Cold appeared on the pop up screen.

Red Arrow and Cheshire joined with the rest of the gang together. Lian was behind them close to her friends who were peeking at what Batman was saying.

Batman continued, "They're going to this maximum prison instead of Belle Reve. We just found out that there was a secret member of the shadows that's been helping some of the prisoners escape and cover for them."

"Who is it?" Robin asked.

Kenny opened up the links to his friends,_ "Hugo Strange."_

Batman them said, "Hugo Strange."

_"How did you know?"_ Adam asked through telepathy.

_"Well Ad I think it was an easy think to solve. I've read the files from the future too and it's true." _Maria said.

"_I wonder if we can go to the mission with them."_ Rachel said_._

_"I doubt it. I think the league from the past is more protective than the future." _Jayden said.

Lian said_, "I don't know about you guys, but I want to join in the fun too. I'm going." _

Lian raised her hand which got Batman's attention. Batman answered, "Yes."

Everyine looked at her. Then she said, "Can I go too."

Batman sternly said, "No, you have to stay here at the cave."

Lian grumbled and folded her arms. Batman ignored her and kept going on the mission briefing, "The team, will take the bioship there. Then Superboy, Red Arrow, Aqualad, Artemis, Kid Flash and Rocket will take the prisoners into another ship and you will take them to the maximum prison in space. While Miss Martian, Robin, Cheshire, and Zatanna will be riding in the bioship guarding the outside of the space ship. They're in for lots of questioning so make sure they do not escape. And while you're doing that the League will have a very important meeting to attend."

_"I bet the meeting is about us." _Lian started the telepathic conversation again.

They knew it was true. John asked,_ "Why would they talk about us?"_

_"Because in their minds we're probably just vulnerable kids, but we're not." _Jay explained.

Kenny said,_ "They're treating us like meat bags."_

_"Well maybe not all the Leaguers think we're vulnerable. Remember last time when we fought Vandal. We were only 6 and we kicked their butts pretty good." _Rachel was smiling at the memory.

Lian turned around,_ "What last time? What fighting?"_

_"Speaking of last time, are we going to make them forget again?" _Adam asked.

Maria shrugged,_ "Still thinking about it, but I don't know. Plus Kenny's helping me with the brainwashing so ask him too."_

Kenny shrugged too. Lian was confused,_ "What?"_

_"We want to go on a mission." _Ellie interrupted.

_"I think you are too young for that." _Adam said.

_"But you went crime fighting when you were little."_ Janey puts a hand on her hip.

_"I know I'm going to fight." _John smirking._  
_

_"I'm pretty sure their not going to even give us a mission." _Maria said.

Lian grumbled in her mind,_ "I wish they do. I get bored easily and as you can tell I'm bored right now."_

They stopped the telepathic conversation when they heard Batman clear his throat to get their attention. They all looked back at him. Apparently everyone could tell that they were all talking telepathically. They all straightened up to hear what he was about to say.

"The rest of you will just stay here in the cave. This mission will probably not take long." Batman informed them.

He closed all the pop up screens and went out of the cave.

**Recognized Batman **

Superboy called in Wolf and Sphere. When the two came in the room he ordered them, "Stay here with the kids and make sure they don't get into any trouble."

The he patted them both on the head. Kaldur looked at them, "We promise we will be back soon."

They just nodded and then they waved good bye to them. The team had to hurry fast so they could come back to them again. The silence echoed in the cave as they got border and border by the second.

"Why didn't I just sneak in the bioship." Lian was talking to herself.

"IIIII'''mmmm bbbooorreeddd!" John whined.

The screen popped up a mail that said, "Next Mission" on it.

"They're going on another mission again?" Rachel crossed her arms, "Lucky."

"Hey! What if we do the mission for them." Jayden said.

"I'm up for it." Lian said.

"What do you think Maria?" Adam asked.

She played with her pony tail for a while and then she stopped and said, "Suit up."

Everyone either cheered, had happy faces, or were already running to the rooms to put on their clothes.

...

The girls came out first. "Why are you guys wearing your jumpsuits?" Maria had asked Ellie and Janey.

"Because you had said to suite up." Janey said.

"No I meant us, you guys are too young."

"Then why does John get to do it?" Ellie asked.

"He is? I'll be right back." Maria was going to go check on the others since she just used a spell to get easily in her superhero costume.

She knocked on the boys room. Jayden came out all dress up holding his bow while his arrows were on his back.

"Hey Mar!" He didn't actually expect her.

"Hey Jay. Is my brother in there?"

"Yeah, he's getting ready."

Maria had an uninsured face on, "Do you think he should come with us."

Jayden shrugged, "I don't know. He seems okay to me."

"Maybe he should stay."

"Why?" Jay asked.

"Because he's my little brother, duh. And plus him, Ellie, and Janey are too young. Don't you think?" She asked him.

"Yeah, but they're skilled for their age. Just trust them." He gave her a small smile.

Maria thought about it and smiled, "Thanks."

She hesitated for a while before following Jayden back to the briefing room.

...

Everyone gathered back in the briefing room to see what the mission was. Arrowette pressed the the message pop up. Then the message said,

_Your next mission is about the shipping of illegal weapons from Lexcorp. There are lots of them and we need you to stop it. Although it won't be easy because reports have shown that some of the shadows have been helping them with this shipment. If the weapons are shipped then there is a possibility that there will be a nuclear war in the future. Here are the coordinates._

_ - Red Tornado _

"Stop the shipments and some of the shadows. Got it." Impulse said. (**If you forgot all of their superhero names and what they look like in their superhero costumes, you might want to go back to chapter 1 for the descriptions**)

"Dealing with the shadows won't be that easy though." Arrowette said. She was still straightening out her costume because Maria had just magically gave it to her. (**Lian's description is on chapter 10**)

"We can at least try." Comet tried to assure everyone.

"Wait how are we going to get there?" Rachel asked.

"Easy." Kenny whistled and then sphere came out with Wolf behind him. Carter was riding on Wold again. He always does that at home, in the future, so they weren't worried about it at all. Kenny continued and said, "We can just take sphere," he went to pat Wolf's head, "Wolf you just have to stay here with Carter, take good care of him."

Wolf licked Kenny on the cheek. He just laughed back at him.

...

_**In the Space Ship  
**_

Artemis was eyeing everyone of the prisoners, except for Sportsmaster. She doesn't go near his room. She just tries to ignore him because her day has been going good and she didn't want to ruin it by talking to him. Artemis felt a wind of air blowing her hair. It was just a certain red head, "Hey babe are you okay?"

"Oh hey Wally. I'm good, I just don't want to guard on that sector. Can you do it for me?" Artemis asked.

Wally just smiled at her, "Yeah no problem. Oh and also I found this rose. I got it before we boarded the ship."

Artemis took it and Wally went to guard the sector. Artemis smiled and sniffed the flower, then she turned around to guard again. Although she kept on holding the rose the entire time. (**I had this idea when I was watching a rerun of Teen Titans when Kid Flash gave Jinx that rose. I don't really know if that was Wally, but that's what lots of people are saying. And in my opinion I think Young Justice is much better than Teen Titans, now. Last time when there wasn't a Young Justice I use to fangirl in Teen Titans, but I like Young Justice more, now. And also mwhahaha I used that flower thing on Artemis instead of Wally giving it to Jinx!**)

...

**_In the Bioship _  
**

Robin looked around in the ship. Miss Martian was piloting, Cheshire, Zatanna, and him were looking at all of the camera's that he had connected to the bioship from the space ship so they could see every corner of the inside and mostly out of the ship.

He opened his mouth, "I'm the only guy in here."

All of the girls looked up. Robin continued, "Just saying."

Cheshire rolled her eyes, Miss Martian, and Zatanna giggled. They all went back to their work after that.

...

_**Riding in Sphere**_

"Thanks, girl." Kenny had put the coordinates and told sphere to go to those coordinates.

They were all going through the plans on what to do when they arrive at the ware house, which is where the coordinates are locked.

"Okay Gamma squad is Impulse, Aqualad, and Geen Arrow. Delta squad is me and Supermartian. And Omega squad is Arrowette, Robin, Elizabeth, and Comet." Maria informed them.

"Wait why do I get to be in a group with all freshmans?" Arrowette asked.

"Because your more experienced." Shay said.

Arrowette only answered with a, "Sure."

"What is the plan when we get there?" Aqualad asked.

"Well first we have to find out which ones of the shadows we're going to fight. Although our main priority is to make sure those weapons don't get sent out. And remember _covert._" She made sure she made the word clear to them.

They all just nodded in agreement. Then Supermartian said, "We're almost close to the coordinates."

...

They dropped down close to where the warehouse was. They were still making sure they weren't going to get caught. The warehouse was actually gigantic.

Shay started to build up a plan, "Okay lets try to find the shipping room and then we'll just rendezvous there. Make sure the links are on so we know where each other are. And be safe."

They all did one nod and then smiled. They were going their way. Rachel and Kenny were the last ones behind them. Kenny puts a firm hand on Rachel's shoulder. He talked to her through telepathy so no one else could hear him, _"Good luck."_

Rachel stared back at his crystal blue eyes, _"Thanks, you too." _

They tried to hurry back with the group. They left Sphere outside because they figured that he would make lots of noise and plus he would be back up. When they got near the warehouse Delta squad went in through the air vents, and Omega and Gamma went in some entry way and then split up. Shay and Robin had already hacked the camera's, motion censors, and alarms so that non of the bad guys know about their presence.

...

_**In the Space Ship **_

"Hey girly, what's your fears?" Scarecrow was asking Rocket through the unbreakable glass between them.

She turned around to try to say 'leave me alone' or 'stop talking to me'. Instead she heard Aqualad's voice coming toward her, "You might not want to talk to him."

She turns around and smiles to greet him, "Hey."

"Hello, come with me and I'll try to take you far away from him." Aqualad assured her.

She nodded and took his hand. They went to the cafeteria part of the ship to see what to eat. They found Red Arrow and Superboy looking back on the monitor of the computer to make sure all of the prisoners rooms are sealed shut.

...

_**Warehouse** _

It didn't take long for the Gamma squad to find the shipment rooms. They were about to talk through the link, but an evil mischievous voice that made the back of their hair stand up and shiver.

"Hey Harley what time do these weapons get shipped out?" Joker asked as he plays with the cuffs of his sleeve.

Harley Quinn was right behind him, "About before 30 minutes Mister J."

Joker had his wicked smile, "Good."

Aqualad started contacting the others through their telepathic link, _"Joker is in the warehouse, I repeat Joker is in the ware house."_

_They heard Shay through the link when Aqualad stopped talking, "What ever you do, do not approach him. He's very deadly!" _

Then they heard another voice coming behind them. Impulse, Aqualad, and Green Arrow were currently hiding behind some of the stack of boxes.

"Hey Joker! I don't get why there's some of Black Manta's troops helping us with this shipment?" It was no other than Icicle Jr.

Green Arrow's eyes's were wide, _"Icicle Jr. is here, too."__  
_

Aqualad also added_, "And some of Black Manta's troops, but I don't think Black Manta is here though." _

Shay and SM (**That's also Supermartian's nickname**) were right on top of them, still in the air ducks. They opened up a latch to try to get closer to their team mates.

SM lowered himself and Shay down, but used his camouflage mode so he and her wouldn't be seen. They landed safely on the ground with no noise. The peeked behind the barrels to see what was going on. Then one of Black Manta's guards went toward the Joker, Harley Quinn, and Icicle Jr.

"There are 4 unwanted kids in the Warehouse. We have them cornered right now, what do we do with them." The guard said.

Joker grew an evil laugh, "Lets have some fun."

Shay, Aquald, Impulse, SM, and Green Arrow's eyes were wide open. "Where's Omega squad?" Shay asked.

"Wait let me find them." SM said.

_"Omega where are you?" _SM just hoped that her little sister and friends are all right.

_"This is sort of the wrong timing." _Lian growled at them.

...

Arrowette, Comet, Elizabeth, and Robin were cornered in the middle of the room. Black Manta troops were surrounding the four of them.

Lian was talking to herself again, "This is what I get for being grouped with the freshmans."

Robin whispered, "We can hear you."

Lian huffed to herself.

...

**In Space**

The maximum prison was really big. They say that this use to be an intergalactic prison, but now it's all abandoned unless the Justice League needed it. They saw all the prisoners go out of their rooms one by one in handcuffs and with Superboy and Aqualad leading them by their sides. Cheshire and Artemis were in the sidelines counting and making sure their all there.

They scolded and folded their hands when they saw their father walk past them. He only scuffed and smirked at them. Poison Ivy was grumbling to herself when they dragged her out of the space ship.

Wally stood next to Artemis eating a protein bar. Once the prisoners got their own rooms to stay for the night, they let the guards, who were guarding in the maximum prison, take over. Robin, then contacted the Justice League. Red Tornado was the one who responded to the call.

"Thank you team for delivering the prisoners. Now you might want to finish off your other mission." Red Tornado still had his monotone android voice through the com.

"What next mission?" Robin asked.

Red Tornado answered, "The message I had sent you. It had said that you opened it."

Robin was know scratching his head, "We didn't see it, but I bet I know who it was. We'll talk about it later Red Tornado. Thanks."

They both ended the com. Robin went back to his team mates, "Guys we have a problem. I think the kids might have went to a mission."

Everyone yelled, "What!"

...

_**Warehouse** _

Gamma Squad and Delta Squad were running to the Omega squad to help them get out of their situation. They were going to make sure that they weren't going to leave anyone behind. They reached to where their team mates were and still found them in the middle of the circle surrounded by the goons with their guns pointed at them.

_"Hey Lee! Need any help?"_ Impulse was asking sarcastically.

Arrowette answered back with a sarcastic tone_, "Oh sure." _

Impulse dashed around Black Manta's men and got their guns. When the guards were defenseless the rest of the team started fighting them. They were skilled metahumans and nonmetahumans so it was sort of easy to take them down. They got all the men out cold, but then they saw far a head another hallway that had more of Black Manta's troops coming their way.

"Run!" Robin yelled.

Everyone went the other direction and ran for their life. They were actually heading back to the shipment room. They past Joker, Harley Quinn, and Icicle Jr. They didn't even bother talking to the 3 dumbstruck villains wondering who they were.

"Excuse me!" Shay, Impulse, Robin, Arrowette, Comet, Elizabeth, and Aqualad all yelled at the same time.

"What's up!" Kenny waved at them as he flew past the three.

Jayden stuck out his tongue at Icicle Jr., "See you later loser."

Icicle Jr. was confused, "What?- Hey!"

Laughter was echoed through the halls when they heard what Jayden joked about. The Joker was gritting his teeth, "Hey come back here! I'm not done with you yet! Guards! Go get those brats and make sure they don't mess anything up!"

The guards were right behind them. Icicle was already chasing them for calling him a loser.

...

_**Space**_

The team that was in space already tried to call the cave 3 times already. They just had to face the fact that they actually went on that mission. They hurried to go back to the bioship and just hope that they're not that badly hurt or anything.

They got back at the cave. Zatanna's voice echoed thought the entire cave, "Hello? Is anyone in here?"

"I guess not." Artemis said.

Then Wolf came running to them. Carter was giggling on his back. M'gann had wide eyes. She got Carter away from Wolf's back and tried to make sure he wasn't hurt in anyway.

"It looks like they're all gone." Red Arrow was still looking around.

Robin, Kid Flash and Aqualad were looking over the message that Red Tornado had sent them that was suppose to be read by them and no one else. Robin said, "Yup, they went."

"Let us leave now, they might be in more danger, let us hurry." Aqualad said.

...

_**Warehouse** _

"Lasers! They have lasers!" Robin was dodging the lasers from the guns. (**I couldn't help it! For those people who have seen "Batman Under the Red Hood" well you'll probably understand and maybe laugh at that. Although for those people who haven't seen that movie well Nightwing said that when Amazo was shooting lasers through his eyes. That was a funny moment.**)

"Wait I know how to turn them off." Adam said. He got out some water from his water barrier and grabbed the guns away from him and then smashed it to the wall.

"Duh! You destroy it!" Ellie had hit her head with her hand like what M'gann does when she says 'Hello Megan'.

Shay chanted and pointed at one of the guns, _"edoplxe nug" _(**It means gun explode**)

When the gun exploded it made the guard jump back and hit someone behind him. They both landed on the wall with a thud.

Icicle Jr. had Impulse wrapped around his arms. She then shook uncontrollably which got Icicle's arms turn red. He let go over her and yelled, "Ooouuuccchhh!"

Then Jayden shot an Arrow on his neck. The arrow was one of those trick arrows which turned into clay that molded him to the floor. Icicle Jr. squirmed, but he couldn't get out of it.

Harley was doing back flips. While Joker was taking out knives to throw at them. He was throwing it at everyone of them and sometimes he didn't even care who he threw it at. Lian was still also fighting the guards. Shay was going to the computer to stop the airplanes and ships to come to the warehouse so that they could at least stop the shipments. She got Robin, Aqualad, and SM to cover for her since she's doing a hard hacking that was from the shadow's computer tech.

Joker was still throwing the knives until a batarang had hit one of the knife away from his hand. They thought it was John's, but he was too far away from Joker for him to throw it. Then Cheshire came out with her sai to fight Harley Quinn.

Harley didn't stand a chance against Cheshire. Although Harley grabbed anything she can to throw it at her. Cheshire dodged all of her throws and then she got her by her wrist and got her down to her knees and put her face on the stone floor. She hand cuffed her to a pole, but it looked like she had past out already.

"Don't you think you were a little rough on her?" Red Arrow was next to her. He was pulling out one of his arrows and he was about to shoot at one of the goons.

"Wow didn't you see that she was throwing all those stuff at me and you cared more about her than me. What kind of a boyfriend are you?" She had a sort of mad tone in her voice.

Arrowette shot the goon that Red Arrow was about to shoot. She came closer to them, "And don't forget he's going to be your future husband," she laughed at her remark, "Sorry I just had to say it."

Red Arrow smirked, "Don't worry Chesh you can take care of yourself. You're the one that told me to not be one of those protective boyfriends."

Cheshire had just kicked one of Black Manta's men on the head, "True."

Robin(**from the past**) went to help Shay. And the rest were helping the others get the Joker and the rest of Black Manta's men.

Joker had enough of all the brat sidekicks destroying his plans, so he grabbed one of the laser guns from one of the men. He started to shoot it at them, but it was no use.

At that same moment Shay and Robin(**from the past**) had already changed the schedules for the pick ups. They high fived, but after that they ducked because Joker had blasted a lasers in their way. Then he thought of another plan; he started shooting the lasers close to the live ammo.

Superboy could see what he was aiming at, "There's live ammo in here!"

Joker shot his last laser and then left, but before he left he grabbed a big case. He laughed like a mad man when he left the room.

"Everyone evacuate!" Aqualad(**from the past**) ordered everyone.

"Do we take the prisoners?" M'gann asked.

"Yes, we can not leave anyone to perish."

M'gann used her telekinesis to bring lots of Black Manta's men in the bioship. Sphere was already in the bioship, which was parked right outside of the warehouse. M'gann, Ellie, and Kenny soon turned week because they sense fire near by. They stayed in the bioship to help load up. They unhand cuffed Harley Quinn to the pole and put her in the bioship with the other.

Jayden was looking around the area to see if the others are already in the bioship. He heard someone. He turned around the corner to see Icicle Jr. still plastered to the floor.

"You have to help." Icicle was in distress.

Jayden scolded him, but soon he sighed, "I'm going to regret this," then he called Superboy over, "Uncle Con, can you get him."

Superboy went to his way and got Icicle away and boarded him on the ship. Jayden helped him.

Rocket and Comet came back came back from searching around the place, since they could fly fast and look around easier. Rocket said, "There's no one else in the building. Let's go."

They strapped themselves to the chairs of the bioship and M'gann was ready to leave. When they were a few feet away from the Warehouse they saw it exploded to little pieces. It was a good thing there was no near village or city.

Zatanna leaned over to Robin's seat to ask him a question, "Do you think Joker got away?"

Robin answered, "Yeah."

...

_**Black Manta's Ship**_

Black Manta was on a spaceship with Sportsmaster on his side. He had just broke him out of the prison. Sportsmaster smirked, "Thanks, partner."

They went back to Earth. They stopped by on some rode to get Joker. The rode was close to water so they changed from the ship to the submarine. Joker entered the submarine to give Black Manta the case, "What's in this stuff, it's heavy."

Black Manta got the case from Joker and the submarine sank back down on the cold sea. He opened up the case to reveal apocalyptic technology.

* * *

**Okay if you don't get the ending then watch Salvage again. Which is season 2 episode 4. Remember when Ugly was holding that case, well that's where he got it from. Well in my mind. And I think it was Black Manta who Sportsmaster was referring to as his partner in Salvage. Anyways this chapter turned out really long. I hope you enjoyed it! And I'll try to update soon as I can. Also if you haven't voted on my poll yet, then you might want to try it. And thanks again for those people who review my stories! And also people who read them!**

**Review!**


	15. Chapter 15 The Moments We Bond

**Hi great readers and people who will review at the end of this story. Okay this chapter got longer than I expected again because I got carried away! AGAIN! Although I guess it's a good thing. Well anyways the mood of the last chapter was really...intense sort of with a mood that you weren't sort of expecting. Well this chapter is different. I was going to make more chapters where it get more and more intense, but I wanted to take a break from that by putting some fluff and hilariousness to it. So yeah enjoy.  
**

** j9162: Thanks for telling me that Black Manta might not be the partner and it might be Black Beetle. Well anyways I just needed an enemy for them to fight with. Well I guess it went okay.**

**Telepathy is in _italics_**

* * *

**The Moments We Bond**

_**Bioship**_

The ride back to the cave was awkward. Although there was talking between them, but not verbally.

_"I think grandpa is going to get mad at us."_ John said.

_"I think he'll be past from mad."_ Jayden said.

Adam sighed in his mind, _"What ever we do, we can not make them more angry as it is."_

Maria tried to assure them, _"Yeah just stay whelmed."_

Rachel tried to cheer everyone up,_ "You guys got to stop with that whelmed thing."_

That phrase actually got the kids some happiness in them. While they were thinking that, the teens were more thinking of a worried sort of tone into them.

_"Bats is going to kill us."_ Wally said.

_"Stop complaining Baywatch."_ Artemis was annoyed by him now because he's been saying that a lot in his head.

Kaldur sighed,_ "I am pretty sure Batman would not be the only one angry, but the whole Justice League."_

The teens were still thinking on how they could have let this happen. They almost got their future kids hurt or worse, killed. They all went back to uncomfortable silence as they waited for Batman to be on the windshield screen.

The screen finally popped up to see a stern Batman, "Go to the Cave immediately."

All of them sighed at the same time because they new they were all in a grave of trouble.

...

_**Cave**_

"We are not happy." Batman used his infamous glare.

Superman, Martian Manhunter, Icon, Aquaman, Black Canary, Flash, and Green Arrow were there. All of their mentors had their arms folded as they gave them looks that imitated the dark knight.

All of them looked guilty and nervous as they looked down on the floor. Well except for Jade because she just held her head up as she also folded her arms.

Batman continued, "We have concluded that these kids need to be in more _protective _environment. They'll have to go to the watch tower so that we can keep a close eye on them."

All of them gasped as their heads shot up. Black Canary started to walk closer next to Batman, "I know you have all bonded, but they need to be protected more until they get back home."

"But we have completed the tasks and we have taken care of them before." Kaldur stated.

This time Aquaman started talking, "It is okay Kaldur'Ahm, you will all get to see them."

Kaldur couldn't talk back to his king so he just nodded. Conner asked, "So does that mean we _can _go to the watch tower?"

"We though about it and yeah you're free to go there now." Superman said.

...

**Watch Tower **

"Woah what's that?" Elizabeth pointed to that direction and ran to it with Janey by her side.

"Hey I'm going to mess with a Green Lantern." John was laughing while going somewhere to find someone.

"No wait...ugh." Adam tried to stop them, but he was too late they were already gone.

"Come on Ad, stop being a mope and just enjoy it. I sort of want to annoy the Justice League too." Rachel said.

"I'm in." Maria turned off her Shadow mood to just turn into her preteen self.

Kenny shrugged, "Sure."

"Come on we have to get my grandpas first." Jayden smirked.

Carter toddled behind them as they went to another room.

...

"Are you sure you can take care of them?" Roy asked.

"Don't worry Roy, we're all going to chip in." Dinah reassured him.

Roy nodded, "So where's everyone else?"

Dinah said, "I think they went to eat or went to look around the place."

...

Lian was close to the window staring at the stars and space. She hasn't been to the watch tower in along time, but she could still remember the beautiful view even though it's the same one each time.

"Aren't you suppose to hang out with your friends." Cheshire took off her mask revealing Jade Nguyen as she stood next to Lian.

Lian gave her a big smile, "Hey."

Jade sighed, "Tell me the truth Lian."

Lian raised an eyebrow, "About what?"

"I know that look that you sometimes give. It's that look that my sister gives me, my mom gives me, and sometimes even Roy gives me that look."

Lian was more confused, "What look?"

Jade just went to the point, "When you were young did I ever leave you?"

Lian was flabbergasted. She didn't move, talk, or anything, but she only stood there with half of her mouth open. Jade could see that her eyes were watery, but tears weren't coming down.

Lian looked back at the quiet and empty space outside the window then she said, "You left me with dad when I was only months old and then I saw you again when I was two."

Jade looked down because she probably knew the reason of why she left. The shadows must have called her again.

Lian gulped, "And then you left again."

Jade looked back at her because she thought that was the end of the story, but apparently it wasn't.

"I didn't get to see you again until I was 4 years old on my birthday. That would have to be the best birthday gift I would have ever gotten." (**Oh my gosh this part just made me want to cry**)

Jade never knew that she means that much to just one person, well of course Roy has said that to her. Although coming from her flesh and blood was more rewarding.

Jade didn't know what to do so first she just started rubbing her back until Lian just attacked her with a hug. Jade froze for a second and then she hugged her back. They both closed their eyes so they didn't see that Roy just came in the room and was leaning on the wall.

...

Wally was eating his third round of his burgers. Artemis couldn't believe it, but she was actually getting use to Wally's eating. Raquel was taking Kaldur to the med bay because a little fire had burned a little part of his shoulder. Which is not good for an atlantean. M'gann, Conner, Robin and Zatanna were in the line getting their food.

M'gann was talking to Conner telepathically, "_I think they should make a better lunch menu."_

Conner stared at the pink blob of meat, _"Yeah no kidding. I don't even know if this stuff is eatable. I miss your cooking Megs."_

M'gann laughed inside her mind, _"Thanks Conner, I'll try and see if I can sneak some of uncle J'ohn's cookies." _

M'gann and Conner got out of the line with their tray of "food". Which only left Robin and Zatanna._  
_

"Hey Zee do you want this one?" Robin asked.

Zatanna shrugged, "I don't know. I'm not really that hungry."

"Oh okay." Robin looked back at all of the varieties of food.

Zatanna smiled at him. She kept on looking at him all dreamily. Robin looked back at her all curious, "What?"

"Come on please." She begged.

"Huh?"

"When can I find out your name. I really want to know." She begged with her blue eyes.

Robin rubbed the back of his neck, "I don't know Zee. Maybe not right now."

They both got out of the line with their trays. She whispered in his ear, "What about now."

"Hhhmm I will tell you, but not at this moment. I want you to be surprised." He smirked.

"But I don't care if you are going to make it a surprise I just want to know. And besides it's also going to be my last name too."

Robin started to blush uncomfortably, "Maybe later."

She tilted her head to him and huffed. Well at least he said that he will tell her sooner in the day, she hopes.

...

Kenny said, "We really need to scare them badly!"

"Look they're waiting for the bathroom while talking." Rachel pointed.

Maria smirked, "Come on lets do it the Grayson way."

Kenny complained, "I don't want to do it the Grayson way, it's too cramped in there."

Jayden raised his hand, "I'll do it. Wait Kenny let me borrow your little brother. I'm thinking up of a good plan."

"You wouldn't hurt the kid right?" Adam asked

"Of course not." Jayden got Carter, "I'll be back."

Jayden left the 4 preteens to watch as they waited for the attack. He went up the air vents while still making sure Carter was okay. He dressed the 3 year old. They both looked down at Green Arrow and Flash. Jayden lifted the vent window. Then he whispered the plan to Carter. And since Carter was a mischievous little boy he gladly agreed with it.

Ollie grumbled, "What's taking them so long."

"I don't know, but it better not smell like they just had a number... aaaaahhhhh!" Flash screamed.

Carter came up to them dressed in a vampire outfit flouting around while screeching like a whale, "Skrssssshhhhhhh!"

"Aaaahhhh!" The two screamed because they didn't really expect that to happen.

"Ugh! You made me wet my pants!" Flash complained.

Jayden was still in the air ducks laughing like a maniac. He was pretty sure his laugh was spread around the watch tower since it echoed around. Kenny, Rachel, Adam, and Maria were laughing like hyenas. They didn't know Jayden was that energetic today.

...

"Don't touch that!" John halted the two girls from touching the vase.

"Why not?" Janey asked.

"Because you'll break it. Duh." John teased.

"How could we break it?" Ellie asked.

"I don't know. It's a vase, vase's always break in movies and in real life." He shrugged.

...

"Are you sure your shoulder is better?" Raquel asked.

"Yes, I'm pretty sure. It's okay atlanteans are tough." He smiled into her eyes, "Thank you."

"No problem. Come on we still have to eat." She grabbed his hand so they could both go to the cafeteria.

...

Superman heard the scream and rushed to the hallway to see Flash and Green Arrow mad and embarrassed. While kids laughing at them. Carter was still flouting until he came behind Superman and clung his arms around his neck. His red hair had blended with Superman's black hair.

Clark smiled and gave him a nuggy. (**A nuggy is when someone messes with their hair for fun, sometimes**)

Barry ran to change his clothes. Ollie still wanted to go to the bathroom so he stayed there. Superman wanted the kids to get away from Green Arrow as possible, so he said, "Come on lets go somewhere else."

"Where are we going?" Kenny asked.

He answered, "Somewhere."

"Can we prank other league members?" Rachel asked.

"I don't think so."

"Can we hang outside the forest area?" Maria asked.

"No, you have to stay inside."

Adam thought about it, "Are you going to send us back to our parents?"

"Well seeing that you almost got Barry to pee his pants, probably."

Jayden was laughing, "What do you mean almost? We did get him to pee his pants."

All of them laughed. Then they heard something break on the next hallway. They looked and they saw the three toddlers arguing with a broken vase in the middle.

"I told you vases always break!" John screamed.

Janey said, "Well I didn't break it."

"Gosh John I know vases break. What are we going to do now?" Ellie asked.

Superman cleared his throat. John's eyes got wide, "Uh-oh. Busted."

Clark sighed, "Just leave that there and come with me."

...

Kadur was just done eating. He tapped Robin's shoulder and then signaling him to come with him. Robin followed him, not knowing what was going to happen. They went to another room in private.

"I have been thinking for a long time about this decision and I think you are ready. I think it is your turn to take the mantle as leader. You are 15 now and I think you are ready."

Robin didn't know the right words to say, "But- I don't know if I'm ready...I don't even know if this is a good idea."

Kaldur puts a hand on his shoulder, "I believe in you my friend."

Robin took a deep breath, "Thanks, but I need a minute alone to take it all in."

Kaldur gave him one nod, "Of course."

...

Carter ran up to M'gann, he was still wearing his fangs. So when M'gann picked him up, he smiled really big which showed his fangs hanging out. She laughed at his cute antics.

Maria went up to Zatanna, "Hey, do you know where Robin is?"

"I think he went with Kaldur," Zatanna hesitated for a moment, "Also can you give me in anyway what your last name is?"

Maria chuckled, "I guess he hasn't told you yet. I thought it was pretty obvious since I told you my whole name when I was 6."

Maria shrugged and went to find Robin. Which just left Zatanna thinking.

Maria was going back outside the cafeteria when he saw his uncle Kaldur so she tried to get his attention, "Hey Uncle Kal, do you know where my dad is?"

"Yes, he is in that room." He pointed at the particular room.

"Thank you." She gave him a smile and she went to the room.

First she knocked, she didn't hear anything so she went in to see if someone was there. When Maria opened the door he saw Robin sitting criss cross while looking outside the big window of the black sky. She closed the door and sat next to him.

She asked, "What's wrong?"

"I just found out that I'm going to be the new leader."

Maria was confused, "Isn't that a good thing?"

Robin sighed, "I just don't feel like I should be a leader right now."

"So when do you feel like you should be? You, from the future, gave me the exact speech like this one because I also had trouble with this too."

"Well I just don't feel like this is me."

"Why?" She asked.

"Because to me I think it's one more step of being Batman. And I don't want that." Robin looked the other way.

Maria understood it, "Yeah, you want to be someone else. There's a reason why Nightwing is born you know."

Robin smirked, "Nightwing, that really sounds ketchy."

"Yeah we like that name, too. Someday when you feel like you can't take it anymore of being behind someone's shadow you can be someone else."

"But wouldn't Batman still need a Robin by his side?"

Maria shrugged as she stood up, "I have uncles."

"Huh? What do you..."

She laughed, "Oh that's way in the future. I'll tell you later, but you have another problem."

"What problem?"

"Duh, you still haven't told Zatanna your secret identity."

...

Conner was dragging the 3 of them to bed, but they think it was too early to sleep. Elizabeth was hugging Conner's left leg to weigh him down so he would stop walking and Carter had Conner's right leg. Kenny was right behind him persuading him how this is a bad idea for them to sleep early. Conner didn't really care because he was told, from M'gann, that they were suppose to sleep.

"But non of the others are going to sleep yet." Kenny whined.

"Yeah I know they're going to bed soon. Now can you guys get off my leg; I can't walk." Conner was still trudging as the two kids try to stop him.

"That's the point." Ellie hugged his leg tighter.

This time Conner almost tripped, "Lizzie come on let go of me."

Conner took her away from his legs and held her. Ellie whined, "I don't like sleep."

"Me too." Carter said.

"Well I like sleep and I sort of need it by now." Conner explained.

The room wasn't far until he saw Black Canary come to him. She waves to him, "Hey Conner need any help?"

"Uhhm thanks, but I got it." He gave her a smile.

"Okay well where's Megan?" She asked.

"She'e getting a story book to read them."

Dinah just nodded, "Okay well good luck."

"Thanks." They both went their separate ways.

Conner opened the door and then Carter just flung off Conner's leg to go jump on the beds. (**I miss and love childhood. Yeah the good old days**)

Ellie did the same things, but she stopped when she saw the pajamas that were laid out for them on the chair. It was pink with zebra stripes which really caught her attention. She held it up, "Can I wear this?"

"Yeah, sure I think they were meant for all of you." Conner found Kenny's and Carter's pajama's which were just colored blue, but they were both made out of silk.

Kenny helped Carter into his pajamas. After Ellie was done she hoped in the bed. Conner helped her by tucking her in. Then Ellie asked, "Do you love us?"

The sincerness in her eyes just made him melt, "Of course, I love all of you."

It brought a big smile on her face. Conner didn't expect it, but she kissed him on cheek, "I love you, too."

He gives her a smile as always. Kenny and Carter got out of the bathroom just in time for M'gann to read to them. Kenny knew he was too old for those bed time stories so he asked if he could get water instead. The two were okay with it.

He went outside and saw Rachel still in her Impulse outfit. He went up to her and asked, "Umm Rache are you going to sleep in those?"

She giggled, "No, I got "dad" to run laps with me. I'm just waiting for him. He's so slow."

He laughed at her last comment. She started to compliment him, "Those are really nice pjs."

He looked down, "Thanks. Don't you have one too?"

"Yeah they're leopard print. I'm going to wear it later."

"Oh okay, well I'm going to get water. Which actually means I'm trying to get away from story time." He whispered the last part to her.

Rachel giggled again. She turned really flirtatious around him a lot now, she felt like it was weird, but also a good thing at the same time. He gave her one wave and he was off.

...

Jayden and Maria were both sitting on the couch playing their poking game. They keep poking each other until they always make each other laugh.

Maria was laughing, "Why are we playing this again?"

Jayden was laughing too, "I don't know you started it."

"No-ah! You started it." She poked him on his shoulder.

"How did I start it?" He just started to tickle her instead of poking her.

Maria was laughing really hard, "Stop it, stop it!"

They both ended up laughing a lot. Artemis and Zatanna both found them out of breath from laughter. They told them that it was almost time to sleep. The two kids just followed them.

They said their good nights when Maria and Zatanna entered her room. Jayden was about to go to his room, but Artemis stopped him by the door, "Okay tell me the truth lover boy."

"What?"

"I see the way you guys flirt with each other. You like her don't you." Artemis folded her arms as she was leaning on the door.

"Ssshhh, don't tell everyone in this building." He put his index finger to his lips.

Artemis chuckled, "I thought it was that obvious."

"Well not to everybody. I think Rachel doesn't even know. For a speedster she's really slow."

"I guess lots of them are like that."

Jayden nodded in agreement, "I guess so."

...

Rachel was running along side Kid Flash. And then Flash saw them so he went with them, too. They were doing their laps in the forest area. It was really fun because they raced each other and sometimes encourage each other by making fun and teasing to go faster.

Rachel surprised them when they found out she could do a wind funnel. For a young age she was very skilled, but it was probably because she lived in a family who teaches her the basics easily.

They took their one last lap and looked around the area. It was so peaceful. Rachel looked at her right side. She was standing next to Kid Flash and Kid Flash was standing next to Flash.

Rachel whispered to herself, "Just like old times." (**Yeah do you get it? Well anyways as I said in chapter 1, in this story I sort of killed off Bart Allen. I don't know I'm sort of regretting it, but the story must go on. And Rachel and Bart have been great friends and she looked up to him. And when she found out he was gone forever she wanted to take his mantle and finish what he started. So it was a dream of hers to be in like the same position he was in.**)

...

"Hey Kal, are you tired yet?" Raquel asked.

Kaldur was leaning on the wall watching over Adam and Janey sleeping. He knew that Adam was really tired and he had already fell to sleep, but he as still unsure about Janey. He answered back, "Yeah, I'm just making sure they're sleeping."

She whispered in his ear, "Come on, lets just go to sleep. I know your really tired too, it's been a long day."

Kaldur rubbed his eyes, "Yeah I am."

They both went out the door, but they heard moaning from the room before the door closed. They went back in and saw Janey was sitting upright, "I'm not asleep yet."

"Well we thought you were." Raquel used her sincere voice.

The little 6 year old nodded no. Kaldur asked, "Do you want us to stay here until you do?"

She nodded yes with a smile.

Raquel rubbed her head, "I guess this is going to be a long night."

...

Robin and Zatanna came out of the door all exhausted. John was really energetic today so it took them a long time to get him to sleep. Robin puts a hand around Zatanna's waist, "Hey Zee come on."

Zatanna was confused, "Where are we going?"

"Some place." He answered.

Zatanna cocked an eyebrow, but she didn't say anything else. He lead her outside of the hallways and into the hydroponic room. The hydroponic room had beautiful alien flora that brightens the room, it is also the watchtowers main oxygen source.

Zatanna looked around at the beauty sight. Robin smirked, "Pretty isn't it."

She only nodded. Robin sat down on a log. So she sat next to him. He said, "Okay Zee, I know you really want to know who I am and I know you're tired so I'm just going to make it fast."

Zatanna giggled, "I don't care if you make it fast or slow I just want to know the truth, that's all."

She slowly peeled off his mask revealing his blue eyes that sparkled, "You look better with out it."

She nuzzles closer to him. He whispers, "Thanks."

They couldn't help it, but kiss because they were too close together and they were pretty sure they haven't done that the whole day. They both stop to take a breath. He stairs into her eyes for a moment and he slowly says, "Richard Grayson."

"What?"

"That's my name, Richard Grayson, but some people just call me Dick for my nickname."

Zatanna felt like squealing, "The Richard Grayson! As in play boy millionaire Richard Grayson!"

Dick was laughing, "You describe me as a playboy?"

Zatanna felt like blushing so badly. Then she thought back and she could really see the similarities, "Why didn't I see this before."

They both laughed. Then she wraps her arms around his nick and kisses him. He puts his hands around her waist as they both kissed passionately in the garden.

* * *

**Wow okay I just don't know why my stories just end up really long now. For real I don't even mean them to be that long! Well anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter and I can't wait to see all your great reviews! And for those people who read my story "We Have A History" I'm pretty sure that's far from how Zatanna is going to know Robin's secret identity. Anyways I hope you liked this! Sorry for the wait! I just get carried away from writing this story! And if you have anything you want to see these characters do then just P.M. me or leave any suggestion in the review box and I will try to make your wish come true (but I am not a fairy)**

**Also if you haven't voted on my poll yet I hope you do! I might change it later in the future, so vote if you haven't, I want to know what you think!**

**Review! **


	16. Chapter 16 A Captain Babysitting

**I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a...month? I think. Well anyways I'm here now! I just have a lot of things going on, so yeah that's mostly what my excuse is, but I had great grades and I really want to update like right now so I tried my best to make this a great chapter for you because I added two things that were suggestions. **

**1.) Future kids romance**

**2.) Billy Batson a.k.a. Captain Marvel**

**Anyways enjoy and Disclaimer: No apparently I don't own Young Justice because A.) I wouldn't have blown up Mount Justice B.) If I did then I would have tried my best to give you the new episodes even though Young Justice is still on hiatus (sad)**

* * *

**A Captain Babysitting **

Maria got out of the room. For some reason, tonight she wasn't sleeping well. She still had her blanket wrapped around her. She went to walk around the watchtower so that maybe she could be tired enough to fall asleep soon. Her feet ended her up in a place where she sees a dim light.

Jayden was sitting on the same couch that he and Maria were playing around earlier. It looked like he was eating some cookies and chocolate milk, from Maria's eyes. She got out of the dark and said, "You know you're not suppose to eat sugar at night."

Jayden stood up quickly, "Why do you always go bats on me Mar?"

Maria giggled and got closer to him, "Well first of all, I'm not a bat. I'm a bird. And second, I like doing it like that; it's crash."

Jayden laughed and they both sat down on the couch as Maria steals one of his cookies that was on the plate. She bites down on the cookie, "So why are you still awake?"

Jayden just shrugged, "I don't feel like sleeping yet."

Maria nods, "Yeah, me too. I just can't sleep."

Jayden hands her his cup of chocolate milk. She gladly takes it. They don't really care that they share the same cup because they're close that way. They've always been doing that.

"Remember when we were young," Jayden started, "that we use to make forts out of the cookies?"

Maria laughed, "Yeah thanks to my magic, we almost got it bigger than your house."

Jayden laughed and then sighed, "Fun times."

"Yeah, it's called childhood. It's when the only thing we had to worry about was coloring outside the lines." Maria stated.

Jayden added, "And now it's babysitting the world."

Both of them smirked. They were both silent for a second because they were both munching on their cookies. Then Jayden asked, "Hey Mar, are you going to erase their minds again?"

Maria thought about it, "I don't really know yet. I don't know what kind of damage we made in the future just coming here."

Jayden just nodded then asked, "Can I use half of the blanket, too?"

Maria had forgotten she had still had the blanket around her; she gave some parts of the blanket to him. So they were both huddled together. He broke some pieces of his cookie so he could eat it slowly.

"So Mar, when are you going to tell the others?"

Maria was confused, "About what?"

Jayden smirked, "I know. I know that you've known the spell to take us back to the future."

Maria tilted her head to the side, "How did you know."

Jayden just laughed, "I know you. If it was a spell to take you back to your parents then you would do it in a heart beat to learn it. You love them too much."

Maria rolled her eyes, "That's not a crime, I'm just a big daddy's girl. And I wonder if other people noticed it too?"

Jayden took the last sip of the milk, "Nah, they probably didn't. But wait, did you plan all this out?"

She breaks the last cookie in half and gave it to him, "Well I didn't plan everything out. I just wanted to try the spell, and you know that I wouldn't have learned just half of it; I take every precaution. You know me."

Jayden smiled, "Yeah I know you."

After a long hour of talking, Jayden and Maria finally got tired and headed to their rooms. They didn't actually have that much sleep because of that night, but they had fun.

...

The next morning, everyone woke up early, and it looked like Roy and Jade stayed over the night. Some of the other kids had went straight to get some breakfast. While some were sleepy heads.

John had to drag her sister out of bed so that she could eat her breakfast. Maria couldn't really argue with him so she just let him pull his arm to the direction of where they were having breakfast while her eyes were still closed.

Everyone had different foods on their plates because they had a lot of options to choose from. Maria just grabbed a cup and poured juice in it. She started to take some sips in it.

Kenny started to point out, "Hey Maria, that cup has a double rainbow on it."

The kids started to look at each other with big smiles and they all said at the same time, "Double Rainbow!"

Then Jayden just entered the room still looking tired and yelled, "It's so intense what does it mean!"

Then Lian said, "And then I start crying."

They all burst into laughter. Rachel was pounding her hand on the table while still laughing, "That never gets old!"

The teenagers had actually walked in at that moment and by the looks of it, it kind of looked like the kids were choking from their food.

Kaldur cleared his throat to get their attention. All of them got quiet for a second, but it was only a second because later on they started to laugh again.

Wally whispered to Roy, Robin, and Kaldur, "Were we this weird when we were young?"

Roy nodded his head, "Pretty much."

...

Well breakfast had already ended up as a disaster, but that wouldn't make the rest of the day one. Some of them practiced and some of them sparred. apparently for some reason Kenny and Rachel got partnered together to spar. They've done it before, but sometimes awkwardness can get in the way.

They both stepped in the platform. They both quickly went in fighting positions. And as usual since this was just sparring and not the real deal, they had smirks in their faces.

Rachel tried to give Kenny a kick on his shoulders, but that only ended with him dodging her attack even though she used her agility. When Kenny was done dodging it he had grabbed her foot and he threw her to the side, but Rachel quickly got back to her feet. Well she is the daughter of Artemis so she mostly got her fighting moves from her.

They kept on taking turns punching, but it kept on being deflected. They know each other's moves.

Rachel had put her leg behind Kenny's which she then did to trip him. When he went down she held his wrist apart and made sure he wouldn't get up. Rachel was breathing heavy, "Pinned you!"

Kenny gave a smile, "Are you sure?"

Rachel was confused. And then without notice, Kenny flipped Rachel over which ended with him toppled on her. Kenny did the exact thing Rachel did so that she wouldn't get up. Rachel tried her best to get up, but Kenny was too strong enough. Well he is part kryptonian.

Rachel tried to break free, but failed to do so. She sighed, "You know what's weird. Is that we're sort of in this position a lot."

Kenny looked back and then blushed. It gave Rachel an opportunity. She started to flip Kenny over again when he wasn't looking. Rachel gave a haughty smile as he pushed on Kenny's chest, "The first thing my mom taught me. Never get distracted."

Kenny gave a smirk.

While the two were doing that, Lian and Adam came to do some sparring too. Well at first they were just looking at everyone else while talking at the same time.

Lian looked over to her cousin, "Hey, look at them Adam."

Adam looked at his two best friends, "Yeah it's about time they get together."

Lian gives a laugh, "Totally, they've been crushing each other since they were young."

Adam only nodded.

Lian turned to face him, "Speaking of crushes. It seems like you're the only one having a normal love life."

"Yes, Helena is nice." Adam answers. **(1)**

"You do know that she's one of my best friends." Lian smiles.

Adam laughs, "Yes, of course. Why wouldn't I know that, she's my girlfriend."

...

Billy Batson came running into the watchtower, "Hey Wally! what did you need me for?"

Billy stopped at his tracks when he heard a cackle echo around, "Robin?"

John came out so that he could be seen by Billy, "You guessed right!"

Billy tilted his head sideways, "You're not Robin."

John crossed his arms, "Yes I am."

"No, Robin's more taller and older than you."

Billy and John both stopped when they heard footsteps coming their way. Robin and Zatanna came to them hand-in-hand. Robin came to high five John, "Hey, mini me."

Billy scratched his head, "So you do know him?"

"Yeah, come on. Everyone else is waiting for you."

He followed right behind them. Billy's mouth was wide open. He couldn't believe what he saw. There were lots of little replicas of the young justice team. His head was cocked to the side more, "Wha...?"

Kaldur came near to him, "Captain Marvel, I am glad that you came. We need to ask you a favor. See, we have not patrolled in a long time so we need your help looking after the kids. Since you are about the same age as them and that you are the only league member available."

He nodded, "Okay, but who are they?"

Kaldur tried to explain it the best way to the 12 year old.

Over in the corner Lian was whispering to her younger "parents", "I don't get why someone is babysitting us that's younger than me."

Roy answered, "He's not really babysitting you, Lian. All of you are still in parole for what you all did yesterday."

Lian only huffed because she didn't like it that she was being babysat by someone younger than her.

Meanwhile, Carter was asking all these questions, "Where you going?"

M'gann answers, "We'll just be gone for a little while. We promise."

Carter started hugging M'gann's leg, "I dun want you to go."

It actually made M'gann's lips quiver from cuteness. Kenny came over to try to pry Carter off of M'gann. While they were doing that Wally was doing this long and weird handshake with Jayden and Rachel. Artemis didn't even know that they started a handshake. Although knowing that the handshake was long and complicated for her to decipher, she just watched as Wally and the kids had fun. Everyone else gave each other hugs. Which were all good moments to watch, well except for Billy because he still didn't know who the kids were. He just thought that they were ordinary children and that the only thing he had to do was look after them.

Superboy added as he came next to Billy, "Okay we'll be leaving now. Just look after them."

Billy tried to be calm and collective, "You got it."

...

**20 minutes later **

Billy had taken all of them to the arcade, which is his favorite place next to the watchtower. Kenny, Carter, and Adam were playing foosball, John and Jayden were both racing each other on the motorcycle games, and the rest of the girls were gathering around the game of Dance Dance Revolution.

"I heard Uncle D say something about Uncle Wally hurting his knee playing one of these games." Ellie said.

"It can't be that dangerous." Rachel was still looking at it.

Lian shrugged and stepped on it, "I'm going to try it."

Maria grew a smirk too, "Okay, I'll try it too."

She puts in the tokens and then the game started. They just picked a random music and then beats started to play. At first they didn't know what they were doing, but then they got the hang of it. Everyone laughed and was amazed.

At the end Lian and Maria were sort of panting. Lian said, "We should ask aunt Artemis for that to be part of our training sessions."

Maria only nodded.

"Oh I'm going to try it next!" Rachel was already on the game as her personality showed in her face.

"Me too! Me too!" Janey wanted to try the game too.

They both put in the tokens and then started the game. Rachel was really fast to her feet; she tried not to show it that much because there were other people in the arcade. And even though this was the first time Janey played the game, she seemed like a little expert too.

It had also got Kenny, Carter, and Adam's attention. They stopped playing foosball to see what they were surrounding around. Which was weird because at the time that Kenny was close enough to see them dancing, Rachel and Janey had already finished their dance. They both cheered in victory. Rachel tripped, but Kenny quickly caught her.

Rachel blushed, but she let out a, "Thanks."

Maria and Lian did a fistbump/handshake with sly grins in their faces when they saw the two together. Rachel walked slowly next to them. She tried her best to hide her smile because she knew that her best friends were going to bombard her with lots of annoying questions or things to actually did, but they said that they were going to discuss it later. **(2)**

Maria went to the little kids because apparently they saw this stuffed toy that they wanted in the claw crane machine and she was sort of interested on them too. She saw that they had lots of coins in their hands. Jayden just watched as Carter, Ellie, and Janey all pointed through the glass area to the toy they wanted as John had his tongue to the side of his lips trying to concentrate on grabbing the right toy.

Maria ask, "What's going on?"

"Their trying to get a toy for a souvenir for me." Jayden answered.

"Why can't you just buy one?"

John was the one that spoke this time, "Because that's no fun, sis."

Maria shrugged, "True."

John gave a big sigh as the toy had slipped out of the claw, again. Jayden wrapped his arms, "Okay this game is rigged."

Maria thought about it, "Maybe I can help."

She gestured Jay to come behind her. She whispered, "Make sure no one sees me."

He only nodded. Maria puts in the coins and started to grab the joystick. Then she chanted,_ "Teg em eht yot" _**(it means "Get me the toy")**

The claw started to move by itself and then grabbed the elephant toy **(3)**. When it dropped down the hole, the eager toddlers all went to get the stuffed toy as all of them said:

-"Thanks!"

-"Score, souvenir!"

-"Yeah!"

Maria and Jayden both laughed.

...

They all didn't really keep track of the time because they were too busy having fun. Most of the time Billy was playing on an arcade game trying to beat the high scores. Well of course he did see if they were doing okay, but it wasn't that often because he knew that they could take care of themselves.

But then there was a loud yell of familiar teenagers that made the back of his hair stand up, "BILLY!"

* * *

**Was it okay? And do you want to see more of Billy? I really value all of your opinions.**

**1.) Helena is not really my OC, but my friend Ryujin65. He's an author here in fanfiction and we've been teaming up writing together, for "Young Justice Inferno". Well of course he started with the story, but I'm just helping him along. And I think in the later future I'll use Helena more, but for now she'll just mostly be mentioned. ****  
**

**2.) I think I'm planning on adding that conversation on the next chapter. And the next chapter will tell you who the rich kid that Maria might also like...I'm pretty sure you'll be surprised because I put in my twist in it.**

**3.) Well the elephant toy will have something to do with my other story which is "We Have A History" so it's just a little hint hint.**

**Also I don't know if you have remembered, but in "Future" I had said that this story all started with the inspiration of the story "OurKids?", so yeah thank you Ama Nyx for thinking up of the great story in the first place to inspire me to continue writing this story.**

**Yeah I know long author's note as usual, but I miss every part of this! Well anyways I am here in fanfiction everyday, but sometimes I'm just busy a lot. **

**Review!**


	17. Chapter 17 Meeting Adjourn

**Okay I'm right here! I've always bee here, but life's been busy! Okay I hope you enjoy this. And as you can tell how my writing has improved ever since the beginning (Future) through right now (Future 2)! I will always thank those people who read and review my story and mostly those people who have their time to read at least one of mys stories! Thank you! Okay Enjoy chapter 17!**

**Disclaimer: Me no no own Young Justice because I'm watching tv right now! (just trust me)**

* * *

**Meeting Adjourn **

Billy was dragged by the ear by Conner. The rest of them gathered the children. Jade found Lian, Carter, and Janey near an arcade game.

"Come on, it's time to go."

Lian asks, "Is uncle Billy in trouble?"

Jade pauses and then says, "Yes. Now come on."

They all gathered around outside. The bioship was parked a little far, but it was a good distance for them to just walk by foot. Once that they were all in the bioship, everyone was quiet. No one wanted to make any noise. Billy was on the side with his arms crossed pouting. He looked like a little kid.

...

**Watch Tower**

"Billy! What were you thinking!" Wally had put his hands up in the air from anger.

"What?"

Robin sighed and then pulled his hair back, but then released it, "They were only suppose to stay in the Watch Tower."

He had guilt in his voice, "I didn't know! IIIIII...no one told...III'm sorry."

Kaldur went by his side and sighed, "It is okay."

There was an awkward silence as Conner leaned on the wall. Billy looked down on his arm, "Oh look at the time! I gotta go, my uncles waiting for me at home!"

He dashed quickly to the zeta tubes and gave them one last wave before the light flashed on him.

**Recognized Captain Marvel **

Wally asked sarcastically, "He didn't have a watch with him, did he?"

Robin said, "Nope."

...

Lian slammed the door shut. Maria and Rachel were already in the room with them. They all had their pajamas on. Maria giggles, "Girl talk!"

They sat on the beds criss-cross-apple-sauce and huddles close together. Lian playfully elbows her cousin, "Okay talk."

Rachel blushes, "About what?"

Lian and Maria both looks at her and yells, "Boys!"

Rachel rolls her eyes. Maria started singing the tune, "Rache has a boyfriend, Rache has a boyfriend, Rache has a boyfriend!"

Rachel playfully pushes her off the bed, "Cut it off Mar!"

Maria only laughs as she hits the floor. Lian says, "Okay I know all of you! I know that you and you have a crush so spill it before "our parents" eavesdrop on us, because I know they will."

"You have a crush?" Rachel asks Maria.

Maria only shrugs, "I'd always thought that you knew."

"Well who is it?"

Lian nonchalantly answers, "Jayden."

Rachel's head was cocked to the side, "Jayden? I'd always think that it was that rich boy. What was his name?"

Lian snapped her fingers, "Paxton Powers." **(1) **

"Yeah him; Paxton Powers."

Maria shrugs, "I don't really know."

Lian laughs, "Come on he's cute, smart, and rich."

Maria wanted to change the subject so her smirk grew, "Yeah boys that are cute, smart, and rich are just your type Lian."

She looks back at Rachel because she knew well enough that they both knew where this was going. Lian had her eyes wide open; she wanted to get out of the room, "Oh no."

She tried to run out the door, but Maria and Rachel grabbed her right before she could. Rachel and Maria both sang, "Lian and Damian sitting on a tree k-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love then comes marriage then hfejnfmfmhgfnf!"

Lian covered their mouths before they could finish the song that she hates very much. Maria got out of her best friend's grasp, "Admit it Lian! You like Dami."

"Well I never said that I hated him either."

They went back to the beds. Lian said, "Okay over view of girl talk, Rachel likes Kenny."

"-But."

"Maria likes Jayden and Paxton."

"-Wait a minute!"

"What they're all true?"

Rachel adds, "You forgot one thing. And also Lian likes Damian Wayne!"

Lian just rolls her eyes, "Okay girl talk adjourn!"

...

The other two girls, Ellie and Janey, had actually heard the last part when they passed the room. They couldn't help, but tell the others because they were still little. They didn't know how much it would impact the teenagers.

The two raced to the lounge where the other team members where there. Some of the heroes that were in the Justice League were friends with them easily, but they knew that it was almost their "bed time" so they left them alone for a while.

Janey ran into Adam's lap, "Ad! Guess what me and Ellie found out!"

Adam just shrugged because he didn't really know what to expect, "What?"

Ellie appeared behind Kenny, "Rachel has a crush on you, Maria likes Jayden and some boy named Paxton, and Lian likes Damian."

All of the boys were confused, "What?"

...

Lian, Maria, and Rachel were already out of the room. They went to some direction and they soon found their "dads" talking to each other. The apple didn't fall far from the tree because Robin and Wally were annoying Roy with the "K-I-S-S-I-N-G" song; they didn't know why, but they just were. He covers their mouths with his hands as he puts their heads under his arms to shut them up.

Maria and Rachel thought that it would be funny too to annoy Lian like that again, "Lian and Daflkjnfkjebru..."

Lian had already done what Roy did. She went closer to him with her best friends still gagged from her hands, "Is there some kind of pod where we could just stuff them in?"

Roy sighed, "I wish."

The four that were being insulted yelled, "Hey!"

...

Artemis and Jade's duty was to get everyone asleep. It took them long to make them stay in the room, but they finally got them all to sleep when they said it was okay for all of them to be in this one big room. Jade had closed the door behind her as she walked though the halls with her sister.

Jade says, "You're really good at this stuff."

Artemis smiles, "We'll it's not actually my first time of having to meet kids from the future."

Jade just gives her this smile, "Yeah, you seem better at this "parental" thing than I do."

Artemis had her eyebrow up, "What are you talking about Jade?"

She only sighs, "I've talked to Lian before."

Artemis pauses,"Well I don't care what the future says, Jade, you raised me when mom and dad were doing "their jobs" and you've been there for me."

"I haven't always been there for you and apparently not for Lian either."

Jade's voice was low when she talked about Lian. Artemis had put her arms around her sister. Jade usually isn't like this in public, but she was her sister. Artemis says, "Don't worry, you and Roy seems like you raised Lian pretty good."

She gives out a little laugh, "Except she's a lot like Roy."

Artemis laughs, "Sort of true."

"And you and carrot top are good for each other too."

"Hey! Your boyfriend is carrot top too!"

"Why did we marry carrot tops?"

Artemis smirks, "Because they're hot."

...

The kids were actually sleeping on the floor instead of the big bed because they thought it was awkward to be all in one same bed. They laid down the blankets on the floor and threw the pillows everywhere on the blanket. They started to collapse around at the same time.

They didn't know what or where they were sleeping at because it was really dark and it has been a very tiring day. All they really want is sleep. Even though they're kids and they're suppose to be hyper all the time, playing video games could really tire them out.

And of course they were squirming around, but they were comfortable enough to sleep all night.

...

**Cave**

The team had went back to the cave to have their own meeting. The meeting was about the kids and what to do with them. Kaldur started, "We need to find out more about getting them back to their right era."

M'gann had a questionable look, "I thought we were using magic for that?"

Zatanna joins in, "Yeah, me too."

Robin says, "Well, I found out that they've been hiding something."

Raquel asks, "Well, what is it?"

"It turns out that Maria has known how to go back to the future this whole time."

Everyone looked shocked. Roy asked, "How come we didn't about this sooner?"

Robin shrugged, "I just found out."

Conner asks, "What do we do now?"

Wally motions his hands to stop, "Wait a minute, wait a minute, wait a minute. So you're saying they could come here anytime they want?! That is so cool!"

Artemis hits him on the head, "No baywatch! Coming back is bad for the past."

Wally rubs the back of his head, "Ow! I was just saying that it was pretty cool that we at least saw them because it's not like every day people could see their _kids _from the future."

Kaldur says, "Wally is right, it is not every day that we have this gift. Tomorrow we will try to bond as much as we can with them, but there can not be a next time. We must tell them tomorrow."

Everyone's faces started to look sad.

...

**Watch Tower**

Morning had come and some were early enough to be the first ones to wake up. Jayden was stretching his arms when he got up.

"Isn't it too early to show off your muscles?" Maria teased.

Jay talked sarcastically, "Hahaha nice one."

Maria giggled. It got her baby brother to babble in his sleep. Which would actually mean that he was awake. John held his hands up for Maria to carry him up. And she gladly did.

Jayden woke everyone up. but it ended with him being hit by pillows, "Hey! I was just trying to wake you guys up!"

"Can't you see that we don't want to wake up yet!" Lian yelled.

Jayden huffed and crossed his arms. Adam and Kenny took Carter out together of the room because it looked like he was about to cry from the yelling. When Kenny came back, he saw Rachel cover both her ears by the pillows. Lian and Jayden were actually fighting, but more like arguing. Kenny got Rachel's hand and pulled her up, "Good morning."

Rachel blushed, "Morning, but it didn't start out good."

She gestured to the two arguing. Kenny shugged, "Hey, do you want to help me get Elizabeth and Janeyout of the room to eat?"

She smiles, "Sure."

But then, Lian was stumping angrily right behind them. They both followed behind her with Ellie in Kenny's arms and Janey in Rachel's arms. Jayden was about to go out, but Maria blocked the entrance, "You know better than to get Lian angry, Jay."

Jayden quirks up a smirk and shrugged, "I like making my cousin get a headache early in the morning."

She shakes her head no while giving a smile, "You're so crazy."

Jayden laughed, "Come on."

...

They got finished with their breakfast, but there were no signs of their "parents" anywhere. Luckily, Black Canary came toward them, "Hey, what are guys doing?"

Rachel said, "We don't really know."

Dinah started to ponder, "I think they might be back at the cave or something. What about we do some training until they come back?"

All their eyes lit up from joy, "Yeah!"

They all raced to the training area. It wasn't long when Black Canary had already partnered them together. It was hand to hand combat. Rachel and Adam were paired, so were Kenny and Maria, and Jayden and Lian were sparring together.

Rachel and Adam were in one corner, so was Kenny and Maria, and Jayden and Lian. Adam tried to kick Rachel's shoulders, but Rachel swiped it off by her hands. She punched him back as hard as she can, but it had also been deflected. She tried to make him fall by swinging her feet around his so that he would trip. He did fall, but he did a hand stand and then jumped backwards making a perfect back handspring.

Kenny's real obstacle was to get Maria because she kept moving a lot like a ninja. She would be in one place and then another in the next second. Maria was smart because she knew that if she even tries to punch a kryptonian that her hand were going to shrivel up to little pieces.

Lian cartwheeled closer to Jayden just to kick him in the face. Jayden was hit back. He wiped off the part of where Lian had hit him, then he attacked. He tried to hit her in every angle. The fight between them was more vigorous than the others. Sometimes when they kick they would also give off grunts.

John tugged Black Canary's pants, "Auntie Dinah, we want to fight too."

The two girls echoed from beside her, "Yeah!"

She only answered, "Maybe later."

As Dinah looks and observes on how the new team fight, she can't help, but see that the new team and the team right now have a lot in common in their fighting moves and in their personalities on how they fight. She seems impressed.

* * *

**Wohhooo! Likey or really likey? Hahaha just kidding, but I hope this chapter has satisfied you! This story is almost done...or is it...*smirk* I still have tricks up my sleeves...**

**1.) Paxton Power is from Batman Beyond. He is not one of my OC's. He is the rich snobby, but still the okay boy that Maria has conflicting feeling upon too. In my story, they're the same age.**

**Also extra news! 'We Have A History' is not done yet! And I have a new poll that might affect my new stories that might come out, December?**

**Are you guys ready for the next chapter of what the team is going to do for some bonding time for the last time? I'm open to suggestions!**

**Review!**


	18. Chapter 18 More Time

**Yes! I finally updated! Ah! Okay sorry that I've been sort of holding it off to you guys, but I swear I am not doing that! My business is up really high and especially during around this time! Oh my gosh! I've even held off on some of my reading here in fanfiction just so that I could update this chapter!**

**This isn't the last chapter...I promise you, you will know when it's the last chapter!**

**Anyways enjoy this chappie! And I made it sort of long :)**

**Disclaimer: *Cry* *Sob* I just don't have the big imaginations like the owners of Young Justice so maybe that's why I don't own it...**

* * *

**More Time**

Black Canary trained them a little longer and even helped out the 3 youngest ones. They helped each other with the hand to hand combat and a little training on their skills. They tried to impress Black Canary as much as they can because they could tell that it made her happy. They've been like this until their "parents" finally got to the Watch Tower.

"Aww! We missed training with BC!" Wally came in.

Black Canary puts her hands on her hips as she saw that the others were right behind them, "Well it's nice to see that you're all back."

"We are sorry we are late Black Canary, but we had some business to take care of. Do you mind if we could take them now?" Kaldur asked.

"Sure, they're all yours."

Conner went beside her, "You might want to say "goodbye" to them first."

He gives her this look that she understands instantly. Dinah frowns a little, "Oh."

"Yeah."

She only gives him one nod and then she turns back to the others with a fake smile. Only some knew it was fake. She grinned, "Well it was nice training with all of you, but I have to go now. Bye."

They waved good bye to her and she did the same. Dinah turned around one last time to see them. She knew that she was going to see them again in the future, but it was too far again until she does.

Kenny looks back at them, "So what're we going to do now?"

Superboy answers his son, "We're going to split up."

Some of them were confused, "Huh?"

Kaldur tried to make sure they would understand better, "We are going to spend time with you. Make sure your stay here was enjoyable enough."

_Kenny started the mind link, "I have some suspicions."_

_Maria pondered, which everyone knows is normal for a bat, "It's like they're hiding something from us."_

_Lian sighed inside her head, "They always hide stuff from us."_

_Jayden says, "Lets just try to go along with it. Maybe something good might come out of it?"_

_Rachel interrupts in, "Guys they're starring at us."_

Rachel was right, they could tell if they were having mind talks because they do it all the time so it was so easy to spot them. They were pretty sure they didn't know what they had just talked about.

"So ummm what do we do again?" Lian asked.

"You just have to spend time with your families, for now." Robin answered.

They just nodded or shrugged. They'd really like to spend more time with their younger parents. They were fun and they didn't know how long this was going to last.

...

The Wests

Jayden and Rachel both screamed at the same time, "Laser tag! Cool!"

Wally and Artemis had big smiles. Even though they've only been here for not that long, it feels like they've known them forever. And a good fun time together is always the best. They had rented the laser tag place for less than half an hour. It might be not that much, but running and laser tagging each other for 10 minutes will get you tired enough. This was Wally's favorite place to go and after taking Artemis a lot of times, she got use to the game a lot.

Jayden and Rachel ran to get their team vests. Jayden got green, Rachel got red, Artemis got yellow, and Wally got blue. They also had alias names, they didn't have to but for the fun of it, they did. Jayden got Appllo, Rachel got Redhead, Artemis got Goddess, and Wally got Fastest.

Artemis looks at his alias name, "Really? Fastest?"

Wally laughed, "Well it's true."

Artemis rolls her eyes, "Okay Baywatch, lets just play the game."

Wally snickers behind her. They started to play the game. There was a bell that rang which signals that the game has started.

The two siblings have played this before and you can really tell they love it. They shot each other a lot which was fun. At some point of the game, Wally was winning a lot (**Shocker! Hahaha a little sarcasm wouldn't hurt**), so that's why Artemis got Jayden and Rachel and they planned to hit Wally at the same time. It all went great according to plan. Wally tried to get them back, but they turned out that their 30 minutes of game time was over. Which was okay because it looked like everyone was tired, but they still had an amazing time having fun.

"That was awesome!" Rachel was smiling really big when they had gotten out of the laser tag place.

They didn't really want to know who won because it would just probably end up with the other gloating. Jayden had a lot of fun so the smile had never gotten off his face, "So where else are we going?"

Artemis answers, "To my mom's."

"Sweet," Jayden says.

"Yeah it is sweet! She made enough cookies right?" Wally could just picture it all, Paula's cookies were always delicious and she would always be happy to feed Wally.

For the second time today, Artemis rolled her eyes, "Of course, she knows we're coming."

...

The Kents

"Where are we going?" Ellie asked Conner.

He answered, "The fair."

M'gann picked up Carter, "Come on lets go to the bioship."

Kenny and Ellie started to race. Conner and M'gann just looked back at them as they just walked in a normal manner. Conner asks, "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

She smiled, "Of course it's a good idea. And you know, we haven't been to the fair in a long time."

"I guess."

They were already in the bioship and M'gann made sure Carter was buckled up good on his seat. M'gann was obviously the one driving, Conner sat on his seat that was close to the window in the front, Kenny was sitting on the right side, and Ellie was sitting on left side.

They tried to have as much little talks as possible while they were in the bioship. Although, before they knew it they were already near the fair. Of course they parked far away so that no one could see them and M'gann had camouflaged it.

Ellie was jumping up and down while she was holding Conner's hand. Ellie and her siblings haven't been to the fair in a long time so she missed all the rides terribly.

M'gann could just sense in her mind what she was thinking. Carter was holding her right hand. Kenny was walking the middle of both her and Conner. She asks, "So Kenny, since when was the last time you all went to the fair?"

Kenny thought about it, "Hhhmmm maybe like a year ago I think."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you and dad are sometimes busy a lot."

She tweaked her lips, "Oh."

Kenny just knows instantly when her mom is upset and right now she's like half upset, "It's not that you guys don't hang out with us that much it's just work, but we would always spend lots of time together."

She smiles and nodded, "Okay."

They finally get to the fair and they could see lots of children playing around the games and rides. Conner had gotten them those wrist bands that would let them go to the rides for free all night.

...

Graysons

Maria and John both popped out of Batman's side and yelled, "Hey Gra Pe!"

Robin had taken them and Zatanna to the mansion. Zatanna was looking around the place while the two tried to see if they could mess with their stoic grandpa Bats.

Batman turned around and saw the two smiling back at him with these big blue eyes that resemble a lot like his own adopted son, "What are you two doing down here?"

They both shrugged at the same time. Maria says, "Just wanting to see how much it's changed."

"Yeah it kinda looks like there's a lot of stuff missing in this place, " John looked around the batcave.

Batman started to get suspicious, but Maria and John already knew that right before he even made his thinking face. She started to talk, "So umm wotcha working on?"

She went close to the machine and sat on the chair. She lets her little brother sit on her lap while she types like a professional. Bruce didn't know why, but he didn't stop them like he would normally do to normal people who just touch his personal things that's his. He's seen what they could do, so maybe that's the reason why he didn't stop them. Or maybe he's accepted that someday they are his grandchildren.

Alfred came in and said, "Your clothes are ready, children."

They quickly went to Alfred. When Bruce couldn't see them anymore, he went closer to the computer and tried to see what they had done. They had changed the criminals pictures. Joker got a really big mustache with devil horns on his mugshot, Penguin looked like he had long hair and polka dots on his face, and Catwoman had hearts all over her picture.

He only smirks, "Yeah, they're Dick's kids."

...

Ahms (**I just found out that Kaldur's last name is actually Durham, but when I started writing this story I thought it was Ahm.**)

Raquel shakes Tula's hand, "It's nice to meet you."

Tula had a big smile too, "It's nice to meet you, too."

Since Kaldur and Raquel found out that Adam and Janey could with stand the depths of the ocean to Atlantis then they thought it would be fun to go there since Raquel hasn't been there yet and they thought it would be fun. Right now, they were just going and looking at all the places. Aquaman wasn't there at the moment, but everyone else was.

Garth went by his best friend's side, "It's nice that you've visited again Kaldur'Ahm."

"It is nice to be back even though it is only a little while."

Janey and Adam looked around Atlantis. They could tell some things have improved in the future. Although, this has always been known as home in their hearts. They looked around the areas as Raquel followed behind them as she looked around the scenery. It was new to her, but it was still very pretty.

Kaldur showed them around. Raquel knew he wasn't that kind of guy that would flirt back at a woman so he held her hand the whole way. He didn't flinch or hold back.

Janey was skipping around while Adam talked to others. By around that time, Raquel had already met almost everyone. They couldn't stay there for long, though. They had to go up to the mainland and have dinner.

...

Harpers

Lian wanted to get new clothes first before they went somewhere because she didn't really like the clothes that were just given to her. She's more stylish than that. Roy was happy enough to pay for it. He didn't know if he was just spoiling her or if he was just doing it because he new this might be his last day with her until the future, so he wants her to be happy.

"Oh! I want to go to that store!" Lian was already running to Forever 21.

Roy whispered to Jade's ear, "I don't have to go in right?"

Jade says, "Do you want your wallet empty?"

"She wouldn't do that."

"We're talking about a teenage girl. It could happen."

Roy thought about it, "Yeah I'm going in."

Lian was already looking around at some shirts. She picks a few that she likes and she tries it on. She kept asking Jade which one she would prefer better, the black and white long sleeve shirt that fitted her body or the maroon colored long sleeves with stripes on them.

Jade pointed to the black and white shirt. Lian smiled back at her. She got out and showed her shirt to Roy. He gives her a thumbs up which is actually the normal guy gesture for "it's good". They buy the shirt along with a new bracelet she found.

Lian was pretty content of it all, but she felt a little suspicious about it all. She kept trying to shrug it off because she was trying to have fun as much as she can.

Roy and Jade were almost at the verge of telling her, but that was meant to be during dinner. They knew Lian wouldn't like it that much so Roy bought some earrings for her when she wasn't looking.

...

Kents

Kenny, Ellie, and Carter all had cotton candy faces. Conner was already sure M'gann got them on sugar hype now, but it was okay because he knew that if she was spoiling them so much that it meant how much she misses them already. He loves the care and tenderness M'gann has always have and he hopes it never ends.

"Do you guys want to ride on a ferris wheel?" M'gann asked.

The three of them were jumping, "Yeah!"

This was probably the best day of their lives because they were never this happy. The three of them got on the ferris wheel and M'gann even grabbed Conner to go on the one behind them.

They were around at the top and M'gann was leaning her head to Conner's chest, "This is just the best. I wish it never ends."

He only smiles. He knew the day was almost done and soon he won't get to see them again until later.

...

Wests

They went straight to Artemis's apartment. Paula already knew about her "grandchildren" visiting from the future. She also already knew that if they're Wally's kids then they're going to have a big appetite.

From the corner of her ear she could hear the keys jiggling through the door. Artemis yelled, "Hey mom we're home."

She wheeled into the living room. Her lips permanently curved into a smile, "So these are the kids."

Jayden and Rachel ran towards her and gave her a big hug. Paula was a little bit surprised at first, but she quickly returned their hugs.

Wally could smell the cookies already, "Hey Paula, do you need help getting the cookies?"

She laughed, "Sure Wally, they're in the oven."

"Oh I want to help, too." Rachel was right behind Wally.

They went to get the cookies out of the oven. While they put the cookies out of the tray and into the plates Wally started to notice lots of things. Rachel has really grown up from before until now. She looks a lot like Artemis except for her red hair and a few freckles dancing in her cheeks. He could still tell that she was still an active little girl, but some parts of her have matured. He starts to comb her hair, "You've grown up so much Rache."

She smiles.

He tilts his head to a direction, "Come on, lets go eat the cookies."

She carries the plates to the living as he walks by her side. They didn't know what they were talking about when the two had just entered the room, but they were laughing. She sits the plate on the table and then she sat next to Artemis. All of them each grabbed a cookie to munch on.

Paula asks, "So how long are they staying?"

Artemis explains to her mom, "Well they've been here for almost a week, but they aren't actually staying her long."

"For how longer?"

Wally stops eating and looks back at Artemis. He stutters, "Uhhhhmmm to..tonight."

Jayden and Rachel were confused. They both asked in unison, "Tonight?"

...

Ahms

Kaldur lays the blankets on the sand. Raquel had the baskets of food out already. They all sat down so they could eat while they look at the stars and listen to the waves.

They were about half done with their dinner. They've talked a lot about various things. In Kaldur's mined it was time to tell them the bad news, but Raquel felt like she wasn't ready. She didn't have that much time spent with all of them and she just wished it was longer. Although, somewhere in her heart she knew it had to be done.

Kaldur said, "So are you two aware of your magician friend's great power of sorcery?"

Adam nodded, "Yes. Why?"

"Well we have concluded that she might have known how to put you back in the future."

"She does?"

"Yeah, and you have to go back tonight." Raquel's voice grew weaker.

Janey pouted, "But this is so much fun."

"Yeah I wish you guys could stay here forever, but this isn't your right timeline."

The two young ones nodded. They understood quickly because they knew what it meant and because they're smart.

...

Graysons

"Table for four." Dick Grayson had his four fingers held up.

The gentleman bowed, "Yes sir. Your table is here."

"Thank you."

He leads them to this private table. The whole way, Zatanna was getting amazed more and more. They all sat around. The waiter got their drinks and food and now all they had to do was wait.

"So Zee having fun?"

She's had the big smile all day and it got bigger when she laughed, "Very!"

Mari giggled, "Well you'll have to get used to it."

John sipped some of his coke and says, "And some other stuff, too."

Zatanna ruffles his hair, "Aww you are just so adorable."

Everyone on the table laughs except for him. Their dinner came and it was all looking delicious. Dick and Zatanna weren't actually looking up for desert because that was when they had to break the sad news to them. They tried to eat slow enough, but before they knew it they've already been served with ice cream.

Zatanna made eye contact to him saying for him to go first. He says, "So did you guys enjoy it here?"

John was eating a lot of the ice cream. He was nodding, "Yeah, this is my favorite ice cream."

Dick laughed, "I can tell, minni-me."

Zatanna tried to keep it going, "He actually meant is that, did you guys had fun here in the past?"

They both nodded. Maria says, "Yeah it's pretty astrous here."

"Well that's good to hear, but you guys do know you can't stay here forever."

Maria gulped her ice cream down. Some how in her mind she just knows what was going to happen next.

* * *

**I always ask this at the end of my stories...did you like it?**

**I hope to see your great awesome comments because I think I have the next chapter planned, but it just depends if I have time to type it all out! And I promise you that there will be a surprise...**

**Also yay this story is almost at 200 reviews!**

**Review!**


	19. Chapter 19 Goodbyes Aren't The Best

**Yup that's right I updated earlier this time and it's 12/12/12 today! We won't get those kind of numbers again until a long time so I thought I'd just give you this chapter! Although, it's shorter than the other chapters. But I still want you to enjoy it as much as you!**

**Disclaimer: Nope! Still don't own it!**

* * *

**Goodbyes Aren't The Best**

They had to come back straight to Mount. Justice when they were done with their day. Kaldur, Raquel, and the kids came there first. Then the Graysons, Harpers, and then the Wests came. The kids had formed a huddle together since they didn't have their mind link on.

Lian crossed her arms, "Maria why didn't you tell us."

Maria was still holding John's hand, "Well...I just wanted to have fun a little bit."

Adam says, "This normally isn't like you."

She sighs, "I was kinda hoping that you guys might have enjoyed staying here for a while. I guess I just really wanted to shake our everyday schedule a little."

"But why wouldn't you just tell us?" Rachel said.

Maria huffed. Jayden half raised his hand, "I knew."

Adam asks, "How?"

He shrugs, "I just knew."

Lian rolled her eyes, "Okay well if we're going back to the future again, where's the other three?"

Jayden says, "I think they're coming."

Rachel says, "So, they told us that this would probably be our last time to time travel. Did they tell you guys that, too?"

"They all said at the same time, "Yeah."

Maria thought about something, "Should I erase their memories? Our parents did it to them last time?"

Rachel didn't like this idea, "No, I think they should keep their memories. And plus I'm pretty sure if you brainwash them, then you're ganna have to brainwash the whole justice league, too."

"Yeah you're probably right. I think my powers can't withstand all that."

They waited for a few more minutes and then they could hear the bioship coming in from the garage. The Kents finally came in. Kenny, Ellie, and Carter were a little confused when they saw everyone hug each other.

"What's going on?" Kenny asked.

"You didn't tell them?" Raquel asked.

Adam says, "Kenny, we're leaving and going back to the future."

"But wait, I thought..."

Lian says, "We have to. This is like our last day."

"So is that why you guys made sure we had an amazing day that we would never forget?" Kenny asked the older ones.

He was mostly looking at his own younger parents who nodded like the rest of them. Robin adds, "The best we can do is say our good byes."

The kids went slowly to their parents to give them their big hugs. M'gann hugged them really tight. Ellie whispered in her ear, "Don't worry you'll see us again, mommy."

That just made M'gann's face light up even more. Each one of the kids hugged everyone of them. It felt different for them to hug their younger uncles and aunts, but the love is still mutual.

They had to be together and really close for the spell to work toget them all back to the future. They waved one last farewell. The team had to back away from them when she was doing her spell. Maria said a complicated spell that made smoke go around them and when she snapped her fingers, they were gone.

* * *

The smoke cleared away and they were back in their own time. Jayden says, "Wow, I can't believe we didn't even get in trouble."

Someone from behind them cleared their voice which causes all of them to turn around in fear. All 10 of the parents had their arms folded at them with all of them with different facial expressions.

Jayden face palmed himself.

* * *

**Yeah that's pretty much the ending...of them being in that timeline.**

**I know that you guys kept asking me or thinking if there was going to be a Future 3, but sadly NO. I know that there isn't that much trilogies there in YJ stories, but I'm pretty sure I'm just not up to it right now. Although, instead I will be making like a timeskip part of this story that tells them of their ordinary lives there in the future of the young kids, but they'll be a little bit older. It's going to be like a 3 year timeskip in the story. And it's still going to be in THIS story. And I think I might just be planning like atleast less than 5 chapters. I hope you will enjoy it when I update it!**

**Enjoy 12/12/12! Oh and Fun Fact: I took the picture of 12/12/12 at 12:12!**

**Review!**


	20. Chapter 20 Aftermath Part 1 of 7

***Dances* Okay drum roll! *drum roll* I finally got Aftermath updated! Woohhoo! I know it's taking me long to update when I shouldn't be because winter break is here, but I was stuck with a school project and plus I've been joining an rp in instagram which is really dramatic, but I love it! It kind of helps me with the story, I guess. Anyways, I'm sorry I update slow, but I'm trying my hardest for you guys!**

**There is another OC here and I will explain her to you at the end of the story...**

**Disclaimer: Well, you guys already know that I don't own Young Justice *sad face* It'd be astrous thought if I did  
**

* * *

**Aftermath**

**Part 1**

**3 Years Later **

She kicked his shoulder. Which made the man step back a little. John was on the sidelines observing his sister and grandpa spar each other. Every Saturday or Sunday they would go to their grandparent's house to have training with them. They didn't have to, but the Grayson kids just love their grandparents. And sometimes they feel like they don't see them as often as they do as when they were kids.

Maria tried her best to pin down her Grandpa. For an "old man" he was still very fit. For a short second she almost got him, but it didn't take long for Bruce to finally end their fighting. He would also always end his fight with a lesson. Which is normal because that's what he's been doing ever since they were young. They were already use to it.

After that Grandma Selina would give them refreshments. They would talk for some time and then they both head off. Maria had her own motorcycle. John was still young to have one, but he would just ride with her sister.

Today, Maria was going to Rachel's house. She had already bought his brother to one of his friends. She didn't have to knock when she was in the West house because to her, it was sort of like her second home. Although, she felt like regretting it.

Artemis and Wally weren't home because they were working today. So, that means that Kenny and Rachel could kiss as long as they want. She just did the usual Grayson smirk, "You guys do know that you need to breath."

Jayden just came down the stairs at the right time, "I don't think they can hear you. I know, I've tried."

Jayden has gone buffer and stronger as he grew. Which impresses lots of people and mostly Maria, "So have you been working out again, arrows?"

He looked back at her with a smile too, "I know you have too, Mar."

She crossed her arms while she leaned on the refrigerator, "Well why can't I?"

He leaned on the counter close to her, "I never said you can't."

They were very close together. She was hoping that he wouldn't see her blush. It was a good thing that Kenny had bombed in on them, "Wow you two are worse than us."

Maria rolled her eyes, "Yeah right."

Jayden shrugged, "Well at least you two are dating."

"So why aren't you two dating?" Kenny asked.

Rachel came in the kitchen right in time, "Because of Mar's "fake" boyfriend."

She made sure her voice made in-phases on fake. Maria rolled her eyes again, "Come on Rache. I thought we were going to hang out."

"We are."

Kenny started saying, "You know I saw Melanie Parks talk to him." (**Guess who she is**)

He nudged Jayden. Maria was curios, "What about?"

He drank his water bottle and then said, "She's crazy about me. That's why she asked me out."

"Crazy stalker bro?" Rachel asked.

"No, not really," Jayden looked back at Maria, "jealous yet?"

"Just depends. Did you say yes?"

"No."

She shrugged, "Then no."

"Okay then, I'm just going to go outside and mow the lawn, shirtless."

She smirked back, "Don't worry, I'll try to remember to gaze out the window."

Kenny was really in the middle of them, "Awkward."

Jayden and Maria couldn't take in their laughter anymore. Rachel laughed too, "I knew you guys were going to do that!"

Kenny was still confused, "What just happened?"

His girlfriend nudged him, "Don't ever ask them about their relationship status, babe. They're just going to mess with your mind."

Rachel grabbed her best friend's arm, so they could both go upstairs now. Maria said, "See you later guys."

...

There was a couple in the photo booth taking lots of pictures. They were laughing too when they were both making crazy and funny pictures together. Adam gets out of the photo booth first with a smile on his face. The next one to come out was a blond, blue eyed girl, she was wearing skinny jeans with a grey shirt that had a cartoon on it. (**I'm going to explain who Helena is at the end of the story because it's sort of complex. And she's not exactly my OC because she's someone else's**)

"Come on Helena. Look at this picture." He gestured.

She started to giggle at the picture, "It's perfect."

She kisses his cheek, "Lets go to the food court now. I'm hungry."

He rips one half of the pictures to give it to her while he keeps the other, "Yes, let's go eat."

They entered in the food court already as they went on one of the lines for food. After they got their food, they were both peacefully eating while talking about silly, but still natural things. Usually they don't talk about their superhero lives unless their in the cave or somewhere private. They both love spending time with each other because superhero life and teenage lives can get it out of you. Mostly Adam is at Atlantis helping his people, while Helena is in Themyscira. (**No it's not what you think**)

"So, you know it's been like 3 years from today since you guys went to the past." She said.

Adam thought about it. And she was right, "Yeah, I guess so. That journey would have to be the most awkward and greatest ever."

She giggled again, "Well at least you've seen your parents through your time traveling."

He smiled, "Yes, but it was my young parents."

Helena wanted to role her eyes, but her phone had rung. Adam's phone was ringing too. They both looked at their phones at same time. It was a message from the cave. They had to go to briefing so they could do their mission.

...

Rachel checks her phone because Adam had just messaged her. Rachel was confused, "Hey Mar."

"Yeah."

"Adam just texted me that he's going to a mission. Why aren't we going?"

"That's because only certain people are going."

"So what? We have a free day or something?" Rachel asks.

"Yup. That's what I heard."

She tried to correct her best friend, "You mean ninja eaves drop."

Maria sarcastically laughed, "Or maybe Nightwing, the mission giver, a.k.a. my dad told me this morning."

"Right, the power of daddies."

They both laughed. Rachel brought up something, "Hey, I wonder what Lian is doing."

"Probably sucking faces with my uncle."

"Eeeww, don't say uncle because it's going to make me think that Damian is old."

Maria raised her eyebrow, "But he's only 17 like Lian."

"I know, but I'm kinda use to uncles being older and stuff."

"Okay?"

Rachel playfully throws a pillow at her, "Don't give me that look."

Maria caught the pillow and laughed, "What look!"

"Ugh, never mind. I'm ganna go and get snacks. Be back in a flash."

Once she sees her best friend leave out of the room, she goes to the window and peek outside. And sure enough, Jayden was out mowing the lawn shirtless. She couldn't help, but curve her mouth with a smile.

...

It was around night time and the Graysons had attended a party in the city. It was one of Dick's friend from work. Zatanna had seen one of her friends in a group as they chat about their elegant dresses and jewelry. Usually, Zatanna doesn't befriend people who are like that, but everyone in the party is like that there. Although, she would always try to not become like them.

Maria and John would just stand there in the corner waiting for these parties to end. They both dread going to these parties, but they knew they had to.

Suddenly, someone covers Maria's eyes, "Guess who."

She already knew who it was, but she tried to play off, "Who?"

He started to whisper in her ear, "You have to guess it."

She smiled and took his hands away from his eyes, "Paxton I'm pretty sure I can tell."

He just laughed a little bit, "I'm just joking around Maria, chill."

"I know, I'm just bored."

"Well maybe we could..."

He didn't get to finish his sentence because some men in black just ninja outfits high jacked the party by coming in through the glass roof above them. All of the guests started to panic because the men started to take their gold and money.

Dick Grayson wanted to turn into Nigthwing, but he knew better than that. The place was too crowded to change. He looked back at his family signaling them to stand down. He pressed the button that was in his jacket that signaled the young justice team.

A group of superhero teens jumped in from the rooftop and tried helping as much as they could. Supermartian(**Kenny**) moved in front of an elderly woman, letting his chest get struck by the henchman's blunt weapon, an escrima stick, which shattered on contact, Kenny smirked looking at them. "My turn" His fist moved through the air colliding with the thug's stomach sending him flying up into the air, the man's prone body going through a table.

Meanwhile, Wonderflare(**Helena**) caught a thug in it, and spun slamming him into some of his allies, unaware of the gang descending from above trying to overpower the young Amazon, however Helena rose up tossing the men every which way, slamming into the wall, the floor or in the case of the unlucky ones landing on the railing of the staircase. "Aqualad, all clear, get to work." She smiled marveling at her boyfriend in action.

Aqualad (**Adam**) tried his best to get most of the people moving to cut off an cowardly thug trying to ambush the fleeing civilians with shielding a woman from his weapon strike with his water bearer. His eyes shifted over to Impulse (**Rachel**) who was trying to help guide the people to freedom, body checking a thug sending him skidding across the carpet. However when she turned to check on her friend's progress she bumped into some more of the men, "Gosh! Where the heck are you guys coming from! I'm pretty sure I only saw at least 10 of you guys jumping into glass."

One of them cockily laughed, "You might've counted wrong little girl."

"Okay, first of all, I'm not a little girl. And second, I'm pretty sure you guys are in my stupidest villain book already."

One of them sneaked attacked her and punched her. Supermartian's anger much like his dad, started to rise as he grabbed one thug flinging across the room, before punching the one near Rachel up into the wall, lowering his hand to check on his girlfriend. "Are you alright Impulse?"

She grabbed his hands while scratching her head, "Yeah, I'm alright."

She saw some more guys coming their way. Her eyes shot open, "Supey, maneuver 7!"

He knew what this meant because it was one of their moves. Superboy cupped his hands together. She jumped from his hands and went into the air. This launch allowed her to jump higher and further to get to her opponent. She kicked them right in their faces. Impulse quickly went to Supermartian's side so they could help some more of the civilians get out.

Derek Powers was one of those civilians, but instead of panicking like the others, he had an evil smirk that he hid. He knew this was going to happen.

Jayden was still on the roof tops trying to have a good aim. So far he's had some of the men in those trick arrows. He kept on eyeing on the civilians. One had caught her eye that was wearing a blue dress matching her bright blue eyes. He grew a smirk because he knew who she was. His arrow saw another target. It was Paxton, who was right behind Maria. He kept nodding no, but he really wanted to shoot one of his trick arrows at him. Jayden knows it's bad, but he also knew that his heart knew what it was talking about.

Later on, they got and rounded up all of the men in the middle. Police sirens went on outside of the building which means that it was time for them to leave. They silently went back up the roof. The bioship was in camouflage mode. Superboy makes a hole at the bottom off the ship. This causes the team to go in it. Soon they were all in the ship and Supermartian had drove them away from the building.

...

Every time they would have a good mission, they would always treat themselves with ice cream. They've been doing this since they were young, and they didn't want to break their tradition. The parents would always feel like it was a funny thing that they still do that, but they were just wishing that they had a tradition like that too when they were young.

Wally was done with his shift in the watchtower. He heard what had happened today so he went to check on Dick. He knew he would be alright, but it was a good excuse to visit his body. They usually see each other a lot in the watch tower, but they would just talk about missions and not about their daily life that they have now. Usually their talks mostly end about remembering a prank they pulled when they were young.

"Hey old boy blunder." Wally said jokingly when he entered the house.

"Hey old kid mouth." Dick got him back.

He sarcastically laughed, "Hahaha tell me something I don't know."

Dick nonchalantly said, "You know we have a doorbell."

"Yeah, but you don't knock when you come to our house either ninja boy."

"Except for that one time."

Wally folded his hands, "Yeah, one time."

He scuffed, "Just come in Wally. I'm ganna get us a drink."

Wally followed him to the kitchen, "Fine, but I get the first drink."

Dick didn't really care. He was just glad that he got to see his buddy, "So Wally, what's up."

"The roof."

Dick rolled his eyes. Wally laughed, "Just kidding. Everything's been normal I guess. Well normal as it can be."

He nodded, "Yeah we live in a crazy life."

Dick gave him a glass of beer. Wally started to drink it, "But if it wasn't for the hero life then non of us would have met."

"Yeah, but I could tell the kids are about to start in their drama stage."

Wally looked at him confused, "How do you know they're in their drama stage?"

"Their dating, getting out of the house more, and their teenagers Wally. Don't you remember when you were a teenager?"

Wally was silent for a second as he looked at his drink, "Of course I did. They're just growing too fast."

Dick drank his beer too, "It's a part of life."

Wally puts down his drink right after he was done drinking, "Speaking of teen years, do you remember that bet we made about which one would end up with each other when we were young?"

"Yeah that was a stupid bet because it was too obvious."

"Not all of it."

Dick shrugged, "What's your point?"

"Well I bet Rachel and Ken are going to stay forever."

"Betting on the kids?"

"Sure, we've done it before."

Dick pondered about it, "I know Adam and Helena are going to be together."

Wally said, "I don't know why, but I'm betting on Jayden and Maria."

"Jayden and Maria? Maria's going out with Paxton."

Wally shrugged, "Their just instincts. I've started to follow my instincts since we pulled that water balloon prank on the mentors."

They could both feel their childhood memories again. They missed it, but they knew life had to go on.

* * *

**Yes? Did it start of okay?**

**Helena: She is an OC made by Ryujin65! (he also helped me on most of the fighting moves) Helena's parents are Cassandra Sanders and Alex Mirol (Alex is also one of his OC) Helena is part Amazon and she can manipulate fire sometimes. To understand them more then you should read his story. Also he did a chapter about the kids too and it was pretty good.**

**I hope you guys liked this because I'm thinking of maybe just stopping at part 3 of Aftermath, but I don't know...**

**Review!**


	21. Chapter 21 Aftermath Part 2 of 7

***insert me crying* I know I'm bad, but atleast I updated right? I have other excuses, but I don't want you to get bored already. Anyways here is the new chappie! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Young Justice is too astrous for me to have...**

* * *

**Aftermath**

**Part 2**

Artemis was drinking her morning coffee. It was a normal Wednesday morning. She was also screaming at the kids to get done before the school bus came. She was a little mad because Wally didn't come home last night. She knew that his shift in the watchtower was done already, but he just didn't come home yet.

"Rachel your school bus is here! Jayden you'd better be done putting on your uniform or else!" She took another sip of her coffee as she got done yelling.

Rachel raced down with her book bag in her hand. She kisses Artemis's cheeks, "Bye mom!"

Rachel went out and went to the Central city school bus. She didn't have to wear a uniform because she doesn't go to Gotham Academy, unlike Jayden. Jayden thought it would be cool and diferent going to Gotham Academy. He's been to the school before and thought that the school would be perfect for him.

Jayden comes down the stairs. He was ready to go to school, "Hey mom I'm going to head out now."

Jayden gives Artemis a peck on the check and he headed off. He loves using the zeta tubes a lot. The nearest zeta rube was close by so he just walked. He noticed Mrs. Grayson's car pass by him, but he didn't worry or anything because if he stops then he was going to be late for school.

Zatanna drove up on the West driveway. It was always a good thing seeing her best friend, but Zatanna also came here for another reason. Artemis saw her car pull up so she goes outside to open the door for her, "Hey Zatanna! What're you doing here?"

"Well two reasons, first, I wanted to say 'hi'. Second, your husband is in the back of my car."

Artemis was confused at the last part, "What? What did Wally do now?"

"Apparently, Wally and Dick had been drinking a lot last night because I found them both sleeping in the kitchen counters like monkeys." Zatanna sighed, "they need to control this better."

"I'm ganna wake Wally up." Artemis goes to Zatanna's car and open's the car door, "Wally wake up!"

Wally's eyes went wide open when he heard his angry wife, "Wha? Wwhat hhappened!"

Artemis had her hands folded, "You should be the one explaining."

Zatanna felt like laughing, but she felt that it was inappropriate. Her husband has influenced her too much, "I found you and Dick drunk in my kitchen. What was that about?"

Wally was rubbing his head, "We were just talking and then beer came out so we drank. It was a long day."

Artemis scoffed, "Men."

Wally felt like he was offended, "Hey!"

"Just come inside the house Baywatch," Artemis sighed again, "thanks Zee."

"It's no problem Arty, I have to deal with my own man at home too."

Both of them laughed for a little while. Wally was already speeding up to the bathroom to vomit. Zatanna waved her good bye, "Well it was nice talking to you again,Artemis, but I have to go to work. We should have girls night out again."

"Yeah, and we should invite M'gann and Raquel too because I heard they really needed it."

Zatanna got into her car. Artemis went back inside to yell at Wally more.

...

Kenny just came back from school since it was around 3 in the afternoon already. His siblings were probably already back, too. Usually, he has to do his homework first and then he can do what ever he wants. Which is usually going to the cave.

He heard his siblings fighting on the door across the hall from his room. He sighs, "What is it now."

He goes to the room and sees that Carter had stolen one of Elizabeth's doll. She's been collecting them ever since she was little, so they were sort of valuable to her. Elizabeth would always hate it when someone touches them, "Give them back, Carter!"

"I just wanted to see it Lizzy!"

"No you're not! You're going to destroy it like your other toys!" She screamed back at him.

Kenny came in the door with a big sigh, "Why do you guys always fight like that when mom and dad aren't here."

Carter pointed at Ellie, "She won't leave me alone!"

Ellie grunted, "He stole my doll first!"

Carter talked back, "Because you kicked me!"

"It was by accident!"

"Nu-uh!"

"Yeah-huh!"

"Nu-uh!"

"Yeah-uh!"

"Nu-uh!"

Kenny pinched the bridge of his nose, "Stop it!"

It got both of their attention. Kenny felt a little bit calm until he heard one of them say, "Yeah-uh."

Kenny grunted, "Carter just give her the stupid doll!"

"Hey my dolls aren't stupid!"

Carter started to tease, "Yes they are!"

"No they're not! You're such a butthead!"

"No I'm not!"

The three were quarreling until M'gann and Conner came from the groceries and Conner was pretty sure they heard them outside the drive way. M'gann started to yell, "The 3 of you! Come here right now!"

The Kent children knew they were in big trouble when their mom yells at them because when their mom is angry then their dad is angry too for making their mom angry. The 3 of them went down stairs together.

Kenny was the first one to talk when he saw his parents, "Yeah mom."

"How many times have I told you guys. Can't you just try to get a long."

She levitated the doll away from Carter and replaced it with his remote control toy truck. She levitated the doll to Ellie. She hugged it right away when she had it in her clutches, "Yay thanks mommy!"

The former Superboy sighed because it's always like this, "You two need to stop fighting with each other. You keep saying that you would stop, but you just keep doing it."

Both of them looked down. They both said at the same time, "We're sorry."

The unison was obvious between the two parents. They didn't know what else to do so they just both signaled them to go to their rooms. It only left Kenny.

Kenny held his hands up in defense, "I swear, I tried to pull them off."

M'gann said, "We know."

Kenny started to ask, "So can I..."

Conner knew what he was asking, "Go."

M'gann and Conner know their children too much. They both know that because after Kenny was done looking after his siblings he would always ask to go to the cave. Too obvious.

...

**Recognized Green Arrow**

Jayden just came in the cave and he was already pulled in the arm by someone who was taking him to another room.

"Woah slow down Mar."

Maria was a bit jumpy, "Did you hear!"

"About you going on the next competition for that karate match? Everyone in school was talking about it."

Maria giggled, "I'm just so happy because I held back a lot when I was fighting that guy."

Jayden smirked, "Congratulations Mar."

Maria smirked too, "I'm pretty sure I need more than a 'congradulations Mar'."

He laughed a little because she failed badly at imitating his voice. He leaned closer and kissed her on the lips. She kissed him back too, "See now that's better."

He frowned a little when they let go, "I don't like hiding like this."

She knew what he meant, "Yeah, I know. I'm sorry, but don't worry because I have plans on breaking up with Paxton soon."

He nodded.

...

Helena couldn't believe what she saw. She was just passing by this ordinary room, but there was a small opening gap with the door. She tried to close it, but instead she heard something different.

She heard Maria and Jayden's conversation in the room. She felt bad for eaves dropping, but it was just something shocking and she had to tell her friends.

**Recognized Supermartian**

"Kenny!"

Kenny was a little surprised. Helena was running his way and he thought he was going to pounce on him or something, so he got her into a headlock before he thought she was going to surprise attack him, "I got you first cus!" (**Slang for cousin**)

Helena tried to get out of her reach, "Stop it Ken! I just found out something important!"

She flipped him over, "Now stay."

She went to the kitchen area where Lian and Rachel were talking about something. She skidded when she saw them, "Okay, you will not believe what I just saw!"

Helena usually doesn't joke around, so this must have been serous. That's why Rachel and Lian got really interested quickly, "What is it."

Before Helena could open her mouth Jayden and Maria came in the room in time. Maria answered for her, "That there's a snow cone machine on that room over there."

This got Rachel and Lian's attention because they love snow cones. Especially when the beach is just outside and it was really hot. Rachel yelled, "Race you!"

Lian rolled her eyes because she knew she wasn't going to race her at all. She huffed, "Speedsters."

When Lian and Rachel left, Maria puts her index finger to her lips, "Shhhhhh, please."

Maria and Helena were best friends, so they both know how to keep secrets. For her. She nodded back slowly.

A few seconds later Rachel's whining was heard around the cave, "Maria you lied! There's no snow cone machine!"

"Yeah you guys fell for it! Do you want me to buy you guys some?"

Lian says, "You don't joke about snow cone machines, so yeah you ow us."

* * *

**Mwahahaha surprise attack!**

**You guys are the best! Till next time...which I don't know when.**

**Also I've been working on 2 one-shots for you guys! YAY! I hoped you liked my chappie!**

**Review!**


	22. Chapter 22 Aftermath Part 3 of 7

**Thank you so much you beautimous people who waited for this update! Long story short, my life is getting harder and harder every single day and I just want my readers to be happy with my writings and I'm trying my hardest on my stories. I hope you can enjoy this a little.**

**Disclaimer: I am unworthy to have such an amazing show such as Young Justice, so that means no...yup, still not astrous enough!**

**By the way, I have the links to the petitions to sign and if you need it (for the petition to not cancel Young Justice and Green Lantern:TAS) then just PM me or if you can review and put that you need the link then I'll put it on my next update it you needed it.**

* * *

**Aftermath**

**Part 3**

Jayden was laughing with a group of his friends. It was lunch time in Gotham Academy. Jayden and Maria both sit in different tables because Jayden was one of the kid's that got accepted into the academy. Most of the kids that went to the school got paid from their parents. Gotham Academy is a great place. Who would't want to go to the school.

Sometimes Jayden and Maria would give each other secret glances that only they would notice. Jayden still didn't like the fact that they were doing it secretly. He turned around for a second to talk to one of his friends, and when he turned back around to look at Maria her shoulder was laced around by Paxton's arms. Jayden looked away a little.

The bell rang. That meant that lunch was over and he had to go to his other classes. He saw from the corner of his eyes that Melanie Parks had blew a kiss at him. He just smiled awkwardly back at her.

Science was his next class. He loves science; the best part was that he had learned most of the things he was suppose to study that year from his dad, Wally, so he was a student helper in another science class that was lower than him. That's why Jayden has a class with Maria, even though they're in different grades. Well, they actually have two classes together because Maria's the best in math. So in some days she has math with the older kids.

Maria always grows a smirk every time she looks at the back of the class and she sees Jayden cropping up his elbow as boredom was on his face. He was actually ready for science to start. He thinks it would be more fun when it does.

The teacher comes in at the right time as Maria sits down on her chair. The class went fast while the their teacher talks about bases and acids and they're reactions. She finished up her notes at the right time because the bell was about to ring.

_Ring! _

The bell finally rang. P.E. came next which was easy and fun at the same time because she just mostly hanged around with her friends. Sometimes the P.E. teachers didn't care if they were doing their exercises or not.

She couldn't wait for tonight's mission. They hadn't had one in two weeks and it was killing their team. Maria was pretty sure she was smiling the whole day.

...

**Cadmus **

Red lights were glowing around the building. The annoying sirens were bellowing in their ears. They had a hacker to stop it, but they were also being chased by some goons.

Arrows were even flung at the goons, but it didn't help. The word covert had never rung on the team's mind. It never did before. Although, their mane priority was to get the mission done. They might have a scowling Nightwing, but they knew he would accept them if they did the mission as they were told. The old team really didn't know the meaning of "covert" too, so there was no reason to get mad at their kids for it. They just needed to be safe.

Supermartian and Wonderflare were the ones that had to get the goons distracted enough. They tried to fight them while their friends had to get this specific chemical. **  
**

Green Arrow, Shadow, Aqualad, and Impulse were running to the lab room. They had to get this certain specific green chemical liquid for star labs to look at. Cadmus wouldn't give it to them no matter what. It caught the league's attention.

They ran to the next corner and then opened the door. Three villains were already surrounding a table. It was Shimmer, Psimon, and Icicle(**Once known as Icicle Jr.**). Their hands were folded while they looked at the teen heroes with smug faces.

Jayden's eyes were set on Icicle. He hates it when he sees him on his missions. It gets on his nerves because he would always try to annoy him and get him off track.

Icicle shoots some ice out of his hands. It was suppose to pin some of them to the wall, but they dodged quickly. Jayden aims straight at Icicle. Shimmer was fighting Shadow and Impulse, but they had to be careful because Shimmer still had the power she obtained years ago from an experiment from the Reach. She could dissolve an amount of matter in no time.

Aqualad knew exactly how tough Psimon was, he didn't want to be in his brain. Adam remembers a trick that Kenny's mom had showed him to avoid telepathic villains. It had something to do with thinking about something weird and crazy that the villain will find annoying. Aqualad also knew that he had to try to avoid Psimon from going to his mind, so he used his water barrier to stop him.

"Cigam ten! Cigam ten!" Shadow chanted for a magical net to hold Shimmer. (**The spell means, "Magic net! Magic net!"**)

It didn't work because Shimmer had touched the net and it started to dissolve. Impulse tried to run around her to get her distracted or try to slow her down while Shadow throws a sleeping pellet. Shimmer caught it, but before it dissolved away the gas spread into her face and she breathed it into her lungs. Smoke covered around her. They heard a thud and they knew she fell asleep, but Shay heard another thud too. She looked right beside Impulse and she was sleeping on the floor.

The team leader sighed, "Imp, you weren't suppose to breath it."

She didn't respond because she was fast asleep. Aqualad was running out of water from his barrier while he was still trying to hold back Psimon. He started to contact Kenny, "_Ken a little help here. Psimon, Shimmer, and Icicle are here. The girls already got Shimmer. I can't hold on Psimon that long._"

The two power houses where done beating the stuffings out of the goons already so they ran to the lab room. When they got there, they saw Shadow put Impulse to the sidelines. Green Arrow shot every one of Icicle's sharp peaked crystals and didn't miss at all. He was trained for it.

Supermartian went to help Aquald while Wonderflare went to help Shadow put Impulse and Shimmer to the side. The two girls also had to get the chemical that was behind the fight.

Icicle froze the side of the wall so he could get in it and glide through it. He formed a frozen path around Green Arrow as his sly face was plastered on it. He jumped off and landed next to him. "Hey son."

That gritted Jayden's teeth, "I told you to never call me that when you know I'm not."

"Yeah, but do you know you're not."

For a second that paused the teen archer's mind until he felt a cold stab to the stomach. His eyes grew wide. His team mates stopped for a second. They all paused to gasped in disbelief.

Icicle gets his sharp iced blade out of his abdomen. Psimon took the chance to blast away Supermartian across the room using his telekinesis. He went through a wall, but he's okay.

Shay rushed to Green Arrows side, "G.A.!"

A bomb went off on another side of the wall and a helicopter started to appear. It's choppers were so hard to hear through. Wonderflre tried her best to shoot fire at them, but they were all already gone when they entered the helicopter.

"Get the bioship now! He needs medical attention!"

...

**Cave**

He wasn't in critical condition, but he was going to have a scar. Artemis and Wally came running from the zeta-tube to the med bay. Artemis's eyes were wide open when she saw her oldest child, "Jayden!"

He gave her a weak smile, "Hey mom."

Wally came from beside him, "Hey sport, how much does it hurt."

Jayden didn't even get to answer it because his mom was already yelling at him to be more careful and something about keeping your eye on the enemy or target. He wasn't actually paying attention.

He tried his best to calm her down, "Mom, it's okay. I'm alive."

Artemis was in mommy bear mode and she wasn't done yet, "Yeah you're alive luckily," she saw him put his head down and she sighed, "we're just worried about you Jayden."

It was Wally's turn, "Yeah, Jay we just want to see you more safe next time."

The blond boy archer nodded, "I will."

Artemis smiled, "Well, you're going to have to stay in the med bay tonight. So sleep tight."

Artemis kissed Jayden's forhead. He hates that his mom still does that, but he was pretty sure it was part of his punishment for getting the scar. Wally just chuckled as he patted Jayden's shoulder, "Sleep tight and don't let the bed bugs bite."

Most of the time, Jayden and Rachel's punishment is humiliation from their parents. Mostly from Wally. He groaned a little, especially when he saw his ebony haired magician girlfriend smirking in the doorway.

Wally and Artemis were already gone which only left the two teenagers. She went closer to his hospital bed, "Hey Jay, how're you feeling."

He sighed, "Like ice just stabbed me on my stomach."

She cackled, "Well that's not a pretty good simile."

Jayden smiles back at Maria, "Mar, how am I going to explain this to other people?"

"Why would you want to explain that to them? You could just hide it."

"I guess, but it's sort of obvious sometimes."

She plays around with his hand, "Don't worry, I'll try to figure out a spell to at least hide it. Okay?"

He smiles really big at her, "Thanks Mar, you're the best."

Maria kisses his cheek, "Thanks, Arrows."

Jayden suddenly gets Maria's hands and pulled her closer to him, "Mar, can you do me a favor?"

She blushes a little, "S-sure, what is it?"

"I need your help getting Icicle."

* * *

**Aren't I just a cliffy lover XD**

**Anyways, this story is far from done since one of my friends reminded me of Cameron (Icicle) and he was suppose to be in Aftermath since I thought up of Aftermath in the first place. This might get sizzling hot! LOL**

**As I said, life is getting hard and I can't do anything about it, sorry :(**

**I hope you enjoyed this and let's all hope that part 4 is coming soon :D**

**Review! **


	23. Chapter 23 Aftermath Part 4 of 7

**I came back from the dead! (yes I watch walking dead) Sorry, cough medicine got me writers block. (yes I'm sick) And I know I'm lazy at some times, but it's mostly because I'm busy. And I went to the dance two days ago :D OH! And plus my new story called "Walking on Thin Ice" is up, too.**

**I hope you enjoy this chappie :)**

**Disclaimer: I love Young Justice, but the button for letting me have it won't activate sorry :( And also I don't own the song, "Daughters" by John Mayer.**

* * *

**Aftermath**

**Part 4**

The father daughter dance was coming up soon. M'gann invited everyone to come to the country club. She was so excited because Ella was old enough to come which means that Conner could dance with her. She's always wanted to see that. M'gann just invited the rest of them so they could have fun too, since she could invite anyone to come. It was some kind of ball.

_"Thanks M'gann we'll be there." _Artemis was on the other end.

_"That's great Artemis! We'll see you guys there." M_'gann was smiling.

They both hung up their phones right before they said their 'good byes'. M'gann looks back at her sick young ginger son sleeping with his head on her chest. Carter's sickness was mild, so it wasn't like he had the flu or anything else. M'gann likes this calm and quite moment. They were both in the den which is where M'gann usually likes her sweet and relaxing time.

She took one look at Carter and she just knew that he wasn't going to stay young forever. It still aches her heart.

...

**Beale View Country Club**

Maria and Rachel were putting in one last touch up before they go out again. They both examined themselves in the bathroom mirror. They were both satisfied at the end. Maria wore a sparkly black tulle short dress with horsehair detailing on the bottom half of the dress and a lace body with a one shoulder sheer tulle overlay. Rachel wore a short hot red dress with a sweat heart as the top, her bottom part of her dress was a high and low while a ribbon with designs were embedded on it. They were both accomplished.

"Come on Rache!" Maria was already holding the door for her. For someone so fast, she can be slow sometimes.

"Wait," she put one last blush on her cheeks, "okay done."

"I told you that you looked good. You didn't have to put more."

"Yeah, but Kenny's here."

Maria smirked, "Come on, he's already here."

Rachel got her purse and went out the door, "Come on Mar."

"Well I was waiting for you, but okay," Maria was right behind Rachel now.

They got inside the ballroom and saw lots of people there. They sat down on the table with their parents. They talked for a little while until they saw Kenny and Jayden coming their way.

"Hey guys," Kenny had his hands in his suit pocket.

Rachel smiled, "Hey Ken."

"So are you guys liking it here yet?"

Maria said, "It's okay, but I'm kinda hoping to dance later on."

Jayden held out his hand, "Well I'm not doing anything right now."

Rachel had one of her eye brows up, "Bro? Are you flirting with my best friend?"

Jayden just shrugged, "I'm just asking for a dance."

Maria laughed while she tried to hide her blush, "Okay, I'll dance with you Jay."

Kenny and Jayden secretly fist bumped each other's knuckles when Jayden was taking Maria to the dance floor. Kenny sat on the chair that Maria was just sitting on, "You know we could dance too? If you like."

Rachel fidgeted her hands, "Well I'm not that good of a dancer."

"Liar, liar pants on fire!"

Rachel laughed, "Well good because I'm not even wearing pants."

Kenny laughed too, "Yeah, I've been hangout too much with Ella and Carter."

She liked it that Kenny loves her younger siblings. She wished she was the older sibling sometimes too, "Yeah, I can tell."

Kenny looked at her grey orbed eyes, "Come on, just one dance."

Rachel saw him smiling at her and she just couldn't help it, "Okay, fine. Only one."

"Good with me."

...

It turns out that Rachel actually wanted more than one dance. A slow song had went on while they danced to the music, so Rachel laid her head on his shoulder while they were still dancing.

Jayden and Maria were also in the dance floor. Jayden says, "So have you thought about my offer?"

Maria was day dreaming some how and didn't hear what he was saying, "Huh?"

"You know, that offer a week ago that you still haven't answered."

"What about it?"

He spun her around, "Well, I really need your help Mar."

When Maria came back to place after Jayden spun her around she sighed, "You don't have to do this."

He whispered, "I want- no, need him out of my life."

She looked him straight in eyes while they're hands were still conjoined and their feet were still dancing, "We all know that Cameron is the worst and we hate him for all eternity, but you don't have to _end _him."

...

Wally, Dick, Kaldur, and Conner had champagnes in their hands as they looked around in the dance. Wally asked, "So when can dance with our daughters? I thought this was a 'father daughter dance', not the 'daughter dances with their boyfriend while the father watches' dance."

Conner looked at his watch, "The schedule said later on."

Dick shrugged, "I'm okay with it. Jay and Mar aren't the ones dating."

"No dude, I'm still going to win that bet. It's kinda obvious."

Dick scoffed, "Yeah right."

Kaldur and Conner were confused. Kaldur queried, "May I ask what you are talking about?"

"It's just a bet we made about the kids."

Conner was still confused, "About the kids? What's it about?"

Dick answered, "Who's going to end up with you."

"Didn't you two already play that game a long time ago?" Conner questioned.

"Yeah, but we're doing it again."

Kaldur took a small sip of his champagne, "What is the prize?"

"We haven't thought of it yet."

Dick scratched his head, "What about the monkey deal?"

Wally's eyes lit up, "Yes!"

...

Another song had came up and Jayden and Maria were still dancing, but they were secretly also talking about something else. Jayden tried his best to smile, "Please, Mar."

"Please, Jay. Just put him in jail or better yet Belle Reve. I can help you with that."

Jayden paused for a minute from talking, "It's not going to be easy, but I don't want to see you get hurt."

She smiled a little from his caring voice, "I'll be okay, but I'm more scared for you."

"So you're going to help me catch him?"

"If," she breathes, "you're going to let him live and take me with you."

Their heads were really close together, "Deal."

Her nose crinkled and she almost forgot for a second that she was still dancing with him. She didn't even notice that her ninja dad had came from behind her and patted her shoulder.

Jayden looked up, "Oh, is it the father daughter dance time?"

"Yeah."

He gave her one last smile and gave his hand to Maria's dad. Dick smiled and nodded, "Thanks Jayden."

Jayden smiled back to Dick and then nodded. Dick Grayson took his daughter's hand and then started dancing with her. The song "Daughters" by John Mayer started playing. (**I LOVE THIS SONG SO MUCH**)

**I know a girl  
She puts the color inside of my world  
But she's just like a maze  
Where all of the walls all continually change  
And I've done all I can  
To stand on her steps with my heart in my hands  
Now I'm starting to see  
Maybe it's got nothing to do with me**

Dick smiled at her, "You're growing up too fast Mar-Mar."

Maria's always loved her dad because she's a daddy's girl. And hearing her dad say that would always make her heart ache because she would still remember the times when her dad keeps telling her that she'll always stay his little girl. She knew it was a little different, but she'll always like to hear her dad say that to her again once in a while, "I love you too daddy."

They both did their best to not step on each other's feet, "I love you too, Mar. I just sometimes miss the days when we were playing ninja hide and seek."

She smiled really big because playing ninja hide and seek was the highlight of her childhood. Ninja hide and seek was a game only for ninjas, like them. Maria had came up of the idea when she was only 4 years old and Dick just went along with it. It was back when she was an only child. Zatanna tried her best to play the game too, but Mar already knew the tricks faster than her mom. Zatanna thought it was genetics that made her daughter like this.

"I miss those days too daddy, we should play it again for fun."

Dick smiled at his little girl, "Yeah, one day we will."

**Fathers, be good to your daughters  
Daughters will love like you do  
Girls become lovers who turn into mothers  
So mothers, be good to your daughters too**

**Oh, you see that skin?**  
**It's the same she's been standing in**  
**Since the day she saw him walking away**  
**Now she's left**  
**Cleaning up the mess he made**

Ella felt like giggling because she's never danced with her father before. She knew she was still young, but she's always wanted to dance like this with her dad since she's seen her parents waltz before. Conner is still not the dancing type, but there are only 2 people in the world that has convinced her to do so. M'gann was the first one and her little girl Ella was the second one. Sweet and adorable innocence were plastered on her face too much. Conner couldn't help it.

He could still remember when she was only two years old and Conner was still hurting from a big blow of kryptonite. Ella had seen her dad siting on the side of the bed while she was wearing her fairy outfit that M'gann got for her. The little 2 year old's voice still billows in Conner's ear, "Daddy you're home!"

She would always end up giving her dad a bone crushing hug with cute laughter on the side. And then she would swing his hands around to dance around him. Conner missed seeing that because even the toughest villains and the deepest wounds would only be repaired with his angelic daughter. He just hopes that a boy wouldn't take her good heart away from her delicate self.

"I love you little Lizzy." (**Lizzy is the nickname that Conner gave her. Coner's suppose to be the only one saying that, but sometimes Carter says it too**)

She giggled, "I know daddy. I love you too."

**So fathers, be good to your daughters  
Daughters will love like you do  
Girls become lovers who turn into mothers  
So mothers, be good to your daughters too**

Kaldur looked over to Raquel who was giving him a thumbs up with a smile. He'd never thought that he would be ballroom dancing with his 10 year old daughter.

He promised himself before that he wouldn't be one of those protective dads, but sometimes he just can't help it because in his eyes she looked a lot like Raquel in so many ways. Kaldur wants to be ready when boys are going to drool over her. Although, he knows that someday he just has to face the fact that Janey will end up with someone.

He trust her though, because her daughter has a smart brain and he knows that she knows what she's doing. She's been smart even when she was 6 years old and she'd won a spelling contest in her grade.

"You are going to be good for daddy, right?"

Janey smiled really big while she was still dancing with him. In his book, that was a big yes by how she smiled at him.

**Boys, you can break  
You'll find out how much they can take  
Boys will be strong  
And boys soldier on  
But boys would be gone without the warmth from  
A womans good, good heart**

**On behalf of every man**  
**Looking out for every girl**  
**You are the god and the weight of her world**

Wally knew how to dance. Artemis might deny it, but she was the one that taught him. Rachel has always been a a pro at dancing, but she got Artemis's gene on denying on a lot of their great abilities. He loves them anyways.

He twirled her around. The music kept playing in the background and Wally instantly changed the image of her 14 year old daughter into a 7 year old again. He smiled at the image. It wasn't the first time that he would imagine her as a young girl again.

Rachel's red hair laid on her shoulders as she followed her dad's steps. She knew he was trying his best, which was perfect enough for her, "Dad, don't worry. Just have fun."

Wally's mind came back to the real world. He still gave her a smile, "You're right, teddy bear."

Rachel felt a little embarrassed that her dad would say her old nickname when she was 2 years old. She stopped having that nickname when she announced that she wasn't going to use her old teddy to sleep with anymore, "Dad, I'm not two anymore."

Wally looked at her face, the same happy face that he saw since the day she was born, "I know, but I'm still going to love you like you were two years old."

She smiled really big, "Same."

**So fathers, be good to your daughters**  
**Daughters will love like you do**  
**Girls become lovers who turn into mothers**  
**So mothers, be good to your daughters too _[x3]_**

* * *

**I just love this song so much because I want to dance this song with my dad someday in my debu. For those people who don't know what a debu is, it's when a Filipino girl turns 18 and it's her birthday. At the end, the girl (now woman) has to dance with her dad. I've only slowed danced with my dad once so I kind of wanted to do it again, but with this song. So I thought this would be a good moment for having a moment with their young daughters to see how much they've grown.**

**And yes, the next chapter might be fighting scenes ;)**

**I hope you enjoyed this and I noticed some grammar mistakes on my other chapters for Future 2, so I might change some of the grammar mistakes :)**

**Review!**


	24. Chapter 24 Aftermath Part 5 of 7

**I'm still crying really hard from the episode...but I just wanted to write you guys this fanfic chapter because I think the ending will satisfy your need even though it will make you CRY! But it's a good cry...**

**I'm going to be talking more in the end of the story...**

**Disclaimer: *still crying in the corner* YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYOOOOOOOOOOUUU UUUNNNGGGGGG JJJJJJJJUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSTII IICCCCCCCEEEE! I-if I owned this fantastic show then I would've never EVER killed off Wally West in "Endgame"! Enough said...I don't own it :(**

* * *

**Aftermath**

**Part 5/The Hunt**

Maria, Rachel, Helena, and Lian were standing around the kitchen island. For some reason they were daring each other. It was just a fun little game they play when they're really bored and they just know that they weren't going to have any missions today.

"I dared you to!" exclaimed Rachel.

"Me too!" Helena and Maria both said at the same time.

Lian was crossing her arms while she furrowed her eyebrows at them, "No."

Rachel whined, "Whyyyy nooooooooott?! You do it all the time!"

"Yeah, but my dad's here! And he might get mad at me and Damian!" She explained.

"It's a dare! You have to do it!"

She huffs, "Fine, but you guys better watch out when it's my turn to dare one of you."

The three only had smirks in their faces while they watched every step Lian made towards the guys. She leans down to the green couch and kisses Damian right on the lips.

The guys looked at them after their heads pivoted at the same time. Damian grabs Lian's hips and pulls her on his lap on the couch. Lian can't disagree that she didn't enjoy it.

All of that faded away when she heard someone clear their throat and she swears she could feel him glaring at her. Damian and Lian looked up at the same time. Roy's eyes were furrowed and stern.

Lian tried to do a laugh to show that she's just playing around, but it didn't work, "Hey dad."

Roy seemed like he got more angrier, "Damian, release _NOW_."

Damian quickly released his arms around Lian's hips as she got off his lap. Roy gave Damian the 'you're in trouble look' at him. He did the same thing to Lian too when she peered from her shoulders.

Protective daddy-Roy dragged Lian back with Maria, Helena, and Rachel. He looked straight into her eyes, "Don't do that again. You're in trouble when I come back."

"Where're you going?"

He was already heading to the door going outside of the living room quarters, "I have to show Jade the pictures first, so we could humiliate you tonight."

Lian's mouth was wide open, "Daaaaaddd!"

He started to smirk while he went to the zeta tubes. She slumped back on the chair that was next to the island table. In that exact moment, the three girls finally held out their laughter.

- "That was precious!"

- "Perfect timing!"

- "Your dad just topped it all off!"

She rolled her eyes at her young friends, "What ever."

Helena said, "Don't pout, come on it's your turn."

She sat up a little feeling a little bit happier? They just knew that it wasn't going to be easy. She looked around the room thinking of ways for a payback. They didn't know if it helped that Jayden walked into the kitchen at the same. Lian's smile got bigger as she put her attention on Maria.

Maria's eyes got big, "Woah, what're you about to do..."

"I dare you," she points her finger on Maria, "to spend the _whole _entire day with Jayden. As in _whole_, it ends at midnight."

She laughed it off, "That's not too hard."

Rachel and Helena pushed her to Jayden, "Then go to him!"

She finally bumped into Jayden and she instantly saw his abs because it's see through his shirt, "Hey Jay."

"Hey Mar, so are you ready for the hunt?" He winked at her.

"Hun-ohhh. Yeah, sure."

He gave her a smile, "That's great. Are you ganna change right now?"

She smiled and nodded at him, "Definitely."

...

Jayden looks through his binoculars. They think they might also be in a mission since Icicle did kidnap the governor, but no one's really figured that out yet. They _hope _no one's figured it out yet.

Shadow slowly went by Green Arrow'a side and kneels down next to him, "You remember the plan, right?"

He looks at her domino masks, "Yeah, I remember."

She didn't know why, but she felt like kissing him right now, "That's good."

He gives her a smile which makes her smile even bigger at him, "Thanks, for coming with me Mar."

Shadow was still putting on her gloves, "It's no problem rea..."

She got cut off because Jayden puts her lips on her. He slowly pulls away, "That's actually my 'thank you'."

She blushes and doesn't hide it, "Well, I really like that 'thank you'."

He smiles back at her, "Good, because you might get more of those."

She fixes his mask, "I'd be honored."

...

They were already in the hideout easily. Green Arrow had his bow in his hands. She was just waiting for his signal to go. He scanned around quickly and saw that there were only 4 big muscle men guarding a door.

She saw him signaling his fingers to 4 and then she nodded back at him. Shadow did an incantation, _"etacilpud em ruof semit!" _**(duplicate me four times)**

She jumped up into the air getting closer to the 4 men and the spell started working. One duplicate of herself punched the guy really hard on the jaw and kicked his legs down. He got up again, but she kicked his back to the wall and he easily turned unconscious.

Another one tried his best to punch Shadow, but she's lived up to her name. She can easily maneuver through hard obstacles and his punches were the most easiest one, so it kind of looked like he was just playing games with her. She got bored a little bit, so she finally grabbed his fist and flipped him over.

Shay's other duplicate somehow headbutted one of the guys. She felt a little dizzy, but it turns out that he passed out first.

The real Shadow knocked the gun out of the guy's hand before he could shoot and bends his arms around. He pulls him down while her elbow is wrapped around his neck.

She quickly yells, "G.A. go!"

Green Arrow quickly ran out of his hiding spot and bolted to the door. He went up a few stairs, but he finally got to the big room. Icicle was on the midst of puncturing the governor right in the gut, but Green Arrow shot one of his trick arrows on time.

He pushed the governor out of the way. Icicle had his hand shaped into a point. He could tell that puncturing the governor once with that would cause his internals to fracture.

He lets out a grunt as he pushes Icicle to the wall. Green Arrow sees Shay on the door way in one piece and signals her to get the governor to a safer place than here. She quickly acknowledged his command and grabbed the governor causing him to go out the door with the masked vigilante.

Cameron's spiky white hair has always stayed the same while his skin will forever be blue. He still wore the same dark blue shirt with black pants. Icicle snickered, "It's nice to see you again _Jayden_."

He glared at him more, "Don't say my name."

"What am I suppose to call you? _Green Arrow?"_ He said it like it was a bad thing, "I don't think it fits you."

He clenched his neck closer to the wall, "My uncle gave me this name!"

"Psht, uncle my butt."

Jayden balled his fists together and punched him on the jaw. Cameron was taken aback as his face was being forced to move the other direction. He chuckled it off, "Wow, that was pretty strong, Jay. Did Artemis teach you that?"

He grabbed one of his arrows and jabbed it to Icicle's back. The arrow ticked which caused it to form a super glue around Icicle and the wall, "My dad taught me anything I needed to know."

Icicle grunted a lot while he tried to free himself, but it didn't work. Jayden held his bow tight. He heard foot steps coming up and he went back to combat position. Shay's figure appeared and she stopped where she stood when she saw Green Arrow and Icicle._ Not dead._

She swallows, "You did it."

He nods, "Lets go to Belle Reve."

...

It was close to mid-night because they had to explain a lot of things to Hugo Strange and their destination back home was a little bit long. Jayden knew he wasn't suppose to drive without an adult in the car, because he only has his driver's permit. He thinks it wouldn't matter right now at this time of the night and plus he's driven more crazier and dangerous things than a car.

He's taking Maria home which is the least he can do. He was seriously thinking of actually ending _that _guy's life, but she walked on them. He couldn't do it.

She slips her hand to his when he was holding the stick shift. He looks down at their joined hands for a second and then got his eyes back on the rode. He smiles at her when he's looking at her deep blue eyes.

"So, can I say how much I love you right now?"

She laughs, "The crazy part is, I really like you to."

She sensed his hand when he was tensing up. He says, "The funny thing about it is, I said that I loved you."

Her mind started ringing again. She only has to pick _one. _Maria notices that the car stopped. She hesitantly goes out the door, but comes back around to Jayden's open window and kisses him on the lips, "I love you too, babe." **(Can't help it! XD)**

Jay had a big smile on his face that he couldn't get rid. He's waiting until she's inside her house until he zooms out of the street.

Maria jiggles the keys into the door and then opens it. She already knows that there is no point on being sneaky in her family. Dick is already turning the lights on for her, "Had fun sweety?"

She smiled, "Yup."

"Your friends are up stairs."

"Huh?"

"They wouldn't leave until you come back, so your mom just told them to stay over for the night."

She's already heading up stairs, "Okay?"

She hasn't entered her room yet, but she hears laughing. It was coming from her room, "You guys are still here?"

They all looked at her at the same time. Lian, Helena, and Rachel both yelled in unison, "How'd it go?"

She smiles, "It was nice."

...

Jayden's finally back home. He's really weary and all he wants to do is go to sleep. He's in his house already, but a hand stops him, "Jayden where were you?"

He turns around, "Dad?"

Wally's face had a mixture of concern and worry, "You didn't tell us where you were, until Dick told me that you were in Belle Reve?"

"It's a long story, but," he pauses, "I'm just glad you're my dad."

Wally was a little confused because he just knows that he missed something. He was more surprised when Jayden attacked him with a hug. He hugged his son back, "I love you too, buddy."

Jayden knows that it's hard to stay alive in the hero life. He doesn't really know how much time he would have with his dad. Or rather yet, his family. That's why he keeps cherishing them.

* * *

***sobbing so hard* The ending had to be done! I swear I cried when I was doing the ending! I kept texting my friends how difficult those last sentences where hard to press.**

**I just love Wally so much! Why would they do this to us! I'm reading lots of comics to make me feel better :S**

**I just want to thank the fandom so much for sticking with this great show! 2 season, 49 episodes, and 4 hiatuses...We love you Young Justice! I swear that show has changed my life and made me who I am now...**

**These are the great people who I am going to shoutout because they liked and reviewed my other crazy story "I Never":**

**Batbrat**

**Taiski**

**andrea-ninja girl**

**random obsession **

**tigrun**

**Anna-Vic**

**Chalant-writer3**

**TwilightLove13**

**Michel95**

**Graybat4life**

**Brokenunabletofix**

**nmrls **

**Denny Hamato**

**Irenerb**

**I'm going to give these people a shoutout again in my other stories, but if anyone else wants a shoutout in any of my stories that I'm going to update then just review :) I love all of you! I'm so thankful for you guys being there for me since the beginning. :)**

**Review!**


	25. Chapter 25 Aftermath Part 6 of 7

**Ah! Spring break got me! I thought I was going to update more this week, but ummmm yeah spring break :S That's my only excuse this time :S uhhhhhh Enjoy? I guess I got it a little bit long and I tried to finish this all night! ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: Wait wait wait wait wait... *long wait of silence hoping for a miracle* grrr I still don't own Young Justice.**

* * *

**Aftermath **

**Part 6**

Maria's tapping her fingers on the table. She's looking at her menu because she doesn't really feel like talking to Paxton right now even though he took her to this great restaurant. She feels a little bit awful, but she already planned it all. She just hopes he'd be okay with it.

She mumbled to herself, "Yeah, right."

Paxton looked up from his menu, "Pardon me?"

"Uh nothing."

_~Flashback~_

_Maria, Rachel, Helena, and Adam were in Dick's office in one of the rooms in Wayne Tech, "Wait, why is Adam here?"_

_Helena answered, "We're going to go on a date, soon."_

_The ebony haired ninja tried to breath normal again, "Okay, I gotta break up with him."_

_Rachel was touching some priceless objects, "We all saw it coming Mar."_

_"Huh?"_

_Adam was still holding his girlfriend's hand, "Come on, Maria. It's kind of obvious. Well to me it is."_

_Maria was looking over Rachel, "Rache don't break anything!"_

_Crack! _

_Rachel jumped out of the way, "Ooops..."_

_The rest of them sighed. Helena goes to her friend's side, "Don't worry, Paxton's probably going to be okay with it."_

_She's still looking down, "Yeah, I guess so. I hope he is," she's looking up again, "so how long did you guys know that me and Jayden have been going out?"_

_Bam!_

_They turned around and they all saw Rachel's eyes wide open, "What! I didn't know that!"_

_Maria face palmed because she just broke something again, "I thought you knew."_

_"No I didn't! You're my best friend! You should've told me!"_

_"I was planning on it Rache!"_

_She folded her arms and then started grumbling. Adam checked his watch, "Hey Mar, we have to go, and I think you do too."_

_She checked her watch and surely he was right, "Oh yea, thanks."_

_The blue eyed 14 year old girl hugged her mad red head friend, "I'm sorry, but I have to go."_

_She huffed, "Fine, but you better not be hiding any more secrets from me."_

_She smiled before she went out of the office, "Oh, and Rache," her best friend looks up, "you might want to get out of the office before my dad sees it."_

_~End Flash Back~_

Paxton was already holding her hand because he got a little irritated from the thudding of her finger nails. She felt his warmth on her hands. A smile and a giggle crept on her face.

Paxton loves that about her because it's just these little things that makes him smile all over her. The truth is, he would do anything for her.

...

Adam and Helena actually stayed in Wayne Tech a little longer for some reason. That or because they were lost. Both of them were laughing though, so it was a good thing. Adam chuckled, "So when are we leaving?"

She shrugged, "I don't know."

They both started to go in a room. They've only been to Wayne Tech for a few times, so it was really easy for them to get lost. It was sort of weird that they didn't care, but they just actually wanted to spend time with each other. Since they're drifted apart a lot from long distance.

They looked around and found a room full of files in manila folders. Helena's a little amazed because she hasn't actually seen this much of information in such a big room. For some reason they started looking around. They didn't know if they were suppose to do this, but they thought it was fun in the moment.

Adam found some big computers in the corner and saw that the screen was popped up to someone's face. His eyes grew wide because he knows him, "Helena come here," he gestured for her to come, "isn't it Paxton?"

...

She thinks that playing with her food is stalling, but she also sees it as something rude. Paxton looks up at her, "Are you okay?"

She swallows her food, hard, "Yeah, why wouldn't I be Pat?"

He still doesn't like the nickname she gave him because it just didn't fit him, in his opinion, "You've been acting strange."

She scuffs, "No I haven't. Why? Is there something different about me today?"

Paxton's just looking at her for a moment and then says, "Yes, and I can sense something troubling you."

"I-I'm just having a bad day today."

He wants to ask more, but he knew that it was probably a bad idea to touch on. Maria feels her phone vibrating in her skirt pocket. She puts in the code for her lock screen and then reads the text message she received.

It's from Jayden and it says, '_Look right.'__  
_

She peeks to her right side and sure enough, she saw Jayden with the menu hiding half his face while Rachel was right beside him. The ebony haired girl immediately gives them the 'What're you guys doing here' look. And Jayden had a good come back by giving her a 'Duh, I'm your boyfriend and I care about you' look.

...

"What does it say?"

Helena's looking more on the screen, "It says the Powers family has been trying to grow their company. They've been attached with the Wayne Company for some time now. The company is about blah blah blah blah blah..."

Adam's looking at her weird. She laughs while her nose crinkles, "What?"

He nudges her a little, but he knows that it doesn't hurt her one bit, "Your nose is crinkling again."

"I know, because you like it," she gently puts a kiss on his cheek.

She already knew that Adam was blushing, "Oh! I found something interesting! Well, it says that Paxton's dad might be developing on making and selling lethal mutagenic nerve gas and it might be turned as weapons."

Adam's looking more into it, "As weapons?"

She's looking more and more of the information, "Yeah, I-I think I have to tell Mar about this."

Adam's eyes were already glued to the screen, "Yeah, I think you should Lena."

Helena takes out her phone.

...

Maria was already telling Paxton that she'll be right back because she had to go to the little girl's room right after she finished eating. Rachel was already there when she opened the door.

"So did you end it yet?"

"No, but I just got an interesting text."

"Who texted you?"

"Helena, but the message is...ummm not what I 'expected'."

She holds out her hand, "Let me see."

She immediately gives her the phone and the text said,'_Mar, we found out something about your boyfriend's dad's company. It isn't pretty.'_

Rachel scrolls down to a picture about some mutagenic nerve gas on construction. Her eyes got wide, "Woah!"

Maria's already nodding, "I know."

The youngest West child was already scratching her head, "I'm guessing that we probably have to do a mission about this?"

She's already putting her phone back in her pocket, "Yup."

"Okay, but what're _you_ going to do?"

She's looking down on the tile floor because she's still thinking if her decision is right or wrong to do, "Uh, I think I have to stay with Paxton for a little while."

"What?"

"I just have to get quick information, from the inside, to see if it's really true, but I don't know if Jay's going to be okay with it."

"Uh, don't worry I'll tell him. It's for the job right?"

"Yes, 100 percent."

Rachel scrunched her lips to the side, "Okay, I'll try to tell him for you."

"Thanks soooo much!" she starts to give her best friend a bear hug ad sure enough Rachel returned it.

Maria finally went out and saw that Paxton had her jacket in his hands, which meant he was ready for them to go out of the restaurant. She kissed his right cheek when she got closer to him, "Thanks."

He's already helping her put on her jacket, like a gentleman. Later on, they left the restaurant together.

Jayden was watching the whole thing and he was confused with the whole scenery He finally sees his little sister come out of the restroom and he just knows that there was going to be a lot of explaining to do. Not just from Rachel, but from Maria too.

...

Rachel went straight to the Kent's residence. It was normal. She knew that Kenny was babysitting Elizabeth, John, and Janey. Rachel sometimes thinks that they really don't need a babysitter because she knows that they're capable of handling themselves.

Kenny opened the door for her, "Hey Rache."

"Hey Ken."

She collapsed on the couch. The 3 kids that Kenny was babysitting were playing a video game. The black haired and blue eyed boy went to sit on the edge of the couch where his girlfriend's feet were, "Bad day?"

"More like ultra mega bad day."

"I told you that you should've stayed here with me."

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Yeah, but it was interesting too."

"More interesting than seeing them eat all my candy?"

"Yup, apparently Mar and Jay have been 'together' or at least I think they're still 'together'."

John cackled while his eyes were still caught on the screen, "I've known that for a long time now."

Ellie said, "Well duh, you're a bat."

The youngest Grayson corrected her, "I'm a bird, not a bat."

Janey laughed, "Yeah, a bird that comes from a bat family."

John got them back by winning the game, "Yes!"

The two 8 year old girls said in unison, "No way! You cheated!"

"No I didn't! You're just jealous."

Rachel ruffled her hair, "Is there a snooze button on them?"

"If there was, I would've used it a _long _time ago."

Rachel puts her index finger to her chin, "Hhmm I might have an idea."

She speeds off the couch and starts to run around the loud little trio, "Tada!"

Kenny looks at the tied up kids with duct tape on their mouths. He laughed, "You know they can get out of it."

"But I tied it really hard."

Kenny was already pointing at the spot where the kids were. The redhead was already facepalming. John, Elizabeth, and Janey were already yelling, "Do it again!"

...

Paxton kissed her on the lips, "Well, I don't want to have your ride waiting for you."

She's smiling at him while she sees a certain butler, "Alfred! I didn't know you were picking me."

"I would never pass out the time to do so."

She's smiling really big because sometimes her and John barely get to see their old grandpa. She's already slipping into the limo and Alfred's already in the drivers seat. They've been on the road for a few minutes now, so Alfred asked, "So, did you get it Miss Maria."

She has a smirk on her face while she clutches the hard drive in her hands tighter, "I got it."

* * *

**Don't**** get me wrong! I still love Jay and Mar! So yeah...**

**Ummm yeah I'm really modded right now because I need sleep, so uum I hope you liked this chappie :) I added in the three little ones because they haven't been on the story for a while so I hope you enjoyed them and I really hope you guys like how the story will be going and I already know how this will end :D**

**Also I changed my profile (when I had major writers block) so you could get around my stories easier :D And it has some stuff about meeee XD**

**Review!**


	26. Chapter 26 Aftermath Part 7 of 7

**I can't believe it! And I looked at the calendar and this story took 10 months to end! Woah! And I'm so thankful to all of you who have been there and kept reading my story thank you!**

**It kind of took me long to update because I was also doing the cover for this story :) **

**Well ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer****: 26 chapters later and you should know that I still don't own Young Justice.**

* * *

**Aftermath**

**Part 7**

**Powers Enterprises **

The signal was set. The team still suppressed themselves in the shadows as they made their way to Powers Enterprise. The team had to be very careful with their actions since they're dealing with toxic materials.

They didn't want to look like they were moving briskly because all their dances were tonight, but they couldn't help it a little bit. They start to slip into the building in their own ways.

Impulse vibrated through the walls. Supermartian phased through the wall with Green Arrow by his side to get him in. Aqualad and Wonderflare had to stay in the bioship because they would be the ones to bring in some of the nerve gas. Red Arrow and Shadow went through the air vents.

Nightwing had already instructed them where the storage/experiment area was located. Their destination was the same, but they were just going in different directions.

Kenny opened up the mental link, "_On?"_

There were multiple agreements:

- "_Yup!"_

_-"Ready!"_

_-"Here."_

_-"I'm on!"_

_-"Yes."_

Kenny started to talk through the mind link again, _"Good. We all know the plan?"_

Rachel tried to hide as best as she can through the crates,_ "Yup! Easy breezy lemon squeezy! Get in and out without getting hurt."_

_"And,"_ Adam added, _"get a barrel full of the sample, so Star Labs can specify it's items."_

Red Arrow shrugged next to Shadow, _"Good with me."_

...

Lasers were firing their way. Lian was growling in the mind link, _"I thought this was 'easy breezy'!"_

Impulse almost had a laser pass her shoulder and rip through her red and tan outfit, _"Well, it looked like it!"_

Green Arrow shot a trick arrow at one of the men trying to snipe her little sister, _"Part of the job."_

"Taeh eht snopaew!" (**It means "Heat the weapons!"**)

She came out of the shadows and knocked out two of the men with her bare feet. A gush of blood seeped through her right side of her abdomen. She had used a spell to make it go slow, but it was soon wearing off.

Two familiar voices were yelling around the chaotic area. The voices rang around as they ordered more of the men to fire their lasers at the targets. Red Arrow slowly took a peek at their enemies' "leader" while her arrows set themselves in her hands, _"Uh, is it just me or does that look like Mr. Powers? And Mr. Powers Jr?"_

Green Arrow did a small snort through the mind link. Shadow rolled her eyes while she crouched near the mutagenic nerve gasses. She clasps her side tightly, _"We need to move out fast."_

Impulse pulled down her goggles, _"You want fast?"_

She sped around the armed men and finally took all their weapons. A big smile plastered her face. She heard a few more artillery in the background and her feet started to move as fast as she could. And of course they missed her.

It wasn't until Paxton got really aggravated by her taunting of not being caught that he took one of the men's laser gun and tried to shoot her himself. He fired 4 times and he finally did a smart move and aimed the laser to the floor when her feet would run next. It was only a few centimeters from her toes, but she toppled back and fell to the cement ground really hard.

Green Arrow was hiding in the ceiling, but he soon emerged from his hiding spot with anger in his eyes. He shoots an arrow aiming for Paxton's hand. The gun fell off, but the arrow slashed some parts of his palm.

Paxton winced and held his hand tightly with his other hand, "You! You just broke my hand!"

Impulse sat up a little as Red Arrow helped her up, "You broke my ankle!"

Maria came from behind Paxton and flipped him over causing his whole body to go up in the air and falling straight to the ground. His father tried to hold her off in the back. Shadow tried to do a spell, but her mouth was completely covered by his hand.

She kicked his left leg and jumped above his head which causes his hand to twist back, too. Red Arrow aimed her arrow straight at Mr. Power's chest as the net pops up to bind the man around.

The wealthy billionaire wiggled and grunted as his voice hissed with rage, "You little kids! Let me get you! Come here!"

Jay didn't want to hear anymore of his complaints, "When's Supermartian here to get the bioship? We need some of this stuff deported already."

The two teenage girls helped the speedster to her feet. Rachel tried to walk, but she was limping. They all heard something creak in the corner. They finally saw the bioship appearing in their eyes while Kenny puts it down. Aqualad and Wonderflare came running out for some help. It didn't take that much long to knock out some of the rest of the men while they boarded the lethal materials.

Kenny was a little mad when he saw Rachel having a broken ankle. She tried to explain the rest later. By the looks of most of the teammates, they need medical attention.

...

**The Cave**

Maria had already taken off her masks to reveal her baby blue eyes. Her side was already wrapped around with bandage as she sat on a chair. She was putting on her civvies, which is normal since they just got done with a mission.

Another arm came from behind her and helped her put on her jacket since the sleeves were the hardest. She looks up a little even though she knows who that person is. Arrows.

He's giving her a small smile, but it was small. She turns around to look back at him, "Are you still mad at me?"

He takes one long sigh, "I-I can never get mad at you."

Same old Jayden. She smiles really big and hugs him tight. Her side started to hurt again, and then she remembered her awful cut on her right hip. She winces back while she presses on it hard, "Ow.

Jayden went by her side quickly, "You know you're still hurt, right?"

She gets out a little giggle, "Yeah, I know. You do know that the dance is in a few minutes right?"

He shrugged, "I know. I already asked out Melanie Parks."

She started to look at him weird in an instant, "What?!"

Jay laughed from her reaction, "Kidding. I'm kidding. Just joking around. You should know that since you're the boy wonder's kid."

She rolled her eyes while she's still laughing, "Yeah, I should've known since you're dad's kid mouth."

They started laughing at the same time. When their ridiculous rant was over, she looks up into his eyes, "Do you want to go to the dance? With me?"

Jay scratched his head, "Isn't the boy supposed to ask the girl?"

She rolls her eyes again, "Is that a yes?"

"Duh!"

...

Kenny was fixing his tie while he grumbled, "I hate wearing monkey suites."

He finally ties it right and then goes across the hall with his tensed hands. He knocks on the door twice and Rachel comes out with a cherry blossom pink dress with a sweetheart and fishtail as the bottom part. The cast on her leg was still a little visible, but they didn't care at all.

She blushes when they met. He slowly takes her hand, "I'm ready if you're ready."

Rachel nods, "I've been ready."

Kenny had to help Rachel walk, but he didn't actually mind. They saw Adam and Helena sitting in the couch arm in arm watching some kind of show that they enjoyed. Rachel got their attention, "You're not going to a dance?"

"There's no dances for us tonight."

Rachel shrugged, "You can come with us. Lots of people crash the dance in my school all the time." (**Very true for me too**)

Adam thought about it, "I-I don't know."

Helena looked at him weird,"No, he's just kidding. We want to come."

"What do I wear?" The young atlantean asked.

Ken scratched the back of his head, "We can lend you some clothes for tonight if you want?"

Helena smiled at her kryptonian friend and looked back at Adam, "Come on. It'll be fun!"

...

**Gotham Zoo**

"Come on! You have to do it!"

Dick came closer to the chimpanzees, "This is stupid! They're not going to eat the banana when I'm dressed like this."

Wally, Artemis, Zatanna, Conner, M'gann, Kaldur, and Raquel all laughed at him while he puts his gorilla head back on. His goal was to feed all the chimpanzees lots of bananas, if it was possible.

Wally started video taping on his phone, "Come on, Dick! You lost the bet."

He grumbled inside the gorilla suit, "Wait! Aren't the kids coming home soon from the dance?"

Wally just kept smiling like a goof ball, "Nope! They're celebrating with ice cream after the dance!"

The retired boy wonder mentally cursed himself, "Lets just get this over with," he went closer to the nearest chimpanzee he could see, "come here chimpy."

The little chimpanzee hesitated on getting the banana from his hand, but then he yelled at the goofy dressed up gorilla and ran away as fast as he could. Everyone behind the cage laughed at him.

Zatanna started yelling to him, "You know, this is what you get for betting on our daughter!" She laughs again, "But you can do it!"

Everyone kept watching him, but he keeps failing at it. Conner looked around, "Why am I near monkeys?"

They all just shrugged at his question. Wally kept recording while he whispered to himself, "Finally, I got revenge. And it's the Robin style, too."

He used his acrobatic techniques to go up the trees and force a little lump of banana on a chimpanzee. He smirked under the gorilla costume. Wally whined because he could feel his smirk, "Why do you have to ruin it!

He cackled, "I'm not!"

To the whole entire group, this was normal. Well, normal as it can be.

* * *

**I'm really going to miss writing this story... It has been a pleasure writing it for all of you :)**

**I tried to make the ending funny, happy, and bubbly XD**

**Love all of you as always! **

**Review!**


End file.
